


It's Complicated

by XGothicxAngelX



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, My First Smut, Skyrim - Freeform, Stormcloaks, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGothicxAngelX/pseuds/XGothicxAngelX
Summary: This is a Skyrim fanfiction involving my Breton OC Raelynn Sintelle. She develops feelings for Ralof, he's a Stormcloak soldier who escaped Helgen when the dragon, Alduin, attacked. When she joins the Stormcloak Rebellion and she goes to Riften for supplies, she is then approached by Brynjolf, the current Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. He doesn't like the title and is awaiting Syloria, who is my Imperial/Nord OC, to become the new Guildmaster. She joins them also. Both men have feelings for Raelynn and it all becomes complicated for the men, and ends up turning into a bitter hatred between them, while Raelynn gets stuck in the middle of their hatred for one another. The other pairing we will be focusing on is Ulfric Stormcloak and Syloria Claevius, she is the Dragonborn and a high ranking general for the Stormcloaks. Their love is secretive at first but they open up about their relationship to everyone a little later on in the story. But we will also be focusing on Syloria alone and her fulfillment in defeating Alduin, The World-Eater.





	1. Tragic Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Skyrim fanfiction from awhile ago. I just never wanted to submit it anywhere online...I'm afraid that people will be very harsh when writing comments onto my stories...which is why I never submit them but I will give it a go now! I hope you all love it very much, because I had a lot of fun writing this. Also...this story contains a lot of smut, a scene of rape, and some language...so please do not read if you are easily offended. Anyways...I hope you love my story! Enjoy! :) :) :)

Raelynn was outside doing her daily chores with her family as usual. Her parents were tending the garden and she was tending their livestock. Being only 15 years of age, she couldn't really do much farm work until she was at most 18. Her parents looked at her as a child still, and were very protective of her and always treated her like a princess. She was their one and only daughter. Raelynn always has wanted a younger sibling but her parents never could conceive another child no matter how hard they tried. Raelynn just accepted that she would be an only child, but she was fine with that. 

Then, all of a sudden there was an uproar of yelling coming from over the hill of their city and they all saw a sight they had hoped they would never see approaching High Rock: A large bandit clan. The chief was leading the lot of them into High Rock. Raelynn's mother, Elissette, said,  
“Oh gods...in the house now! We'll go to the secret room built for situations like this one!”  
Her father and herself nodded, panicked, and ran inside the house with Elissette right behind them. They ran right to the secret room built into their wall.

They huddled together in the darkened room. All were crying and trying to stay quiet so they weren't heard. They heard nothing but screams and panic outside their home. Women were getting raped...men were getting killed...children were being killed. Raelynn's thoughts were racing, she wanted to just get up and run as fast as she could with her family...but she knew they were outnumbered greatly...and found herself frozen to the ground that she sat on with her parents. 

All of a sudden they heard their door get kicked down and they all flinched at the noise. Raelynn started to cry harder now and started to hyperventilate. Her father quietly shushed her and tried to calm her down. They heard footsteps approach the wall they were hidden behind and stopped right in front of the secret room. One bandit then said, in a raspy voice,  
“Hey! This wall looks...out of place. Wonder if anythin' or anyone is hidin' behind it...”  
“You're right...it does seem oddly built...try and fuckin' open the damn thing!” said another deep voiced bandit.

They started to push on the wall. But then another one said,  
“There's a hidden button over here by the bookcase. I'll try this out and see if it opens up the wall.”  
Then...the wall opened up and a bandit in Hide Armor and wielding a steel battleaxe said,  
“Look at what we have here...a Breton family hiding from us.”  
He yanked her mother out violently by her hair which made her cry out in pain. He threw her into the middle of the room and went over to her and held his axe against her to keep her from moving or escaping. Another bandit came over to the opening and was wearing Fur Armor and hide boots, he also wielded an iron mace. He yanked her father out by his neck and threw him right next to her mother and the next thing her father knew is that the bandit that yanked him out was next to him and started to hit and kick him, leaving him on the ground weakened. 

Then...he showed his face in the opening. He looked at Raelynn with a dark smirk on his face. He was an Imperial man wearing studded armor, hide bracers, and hide boots. His hair was mid-length and black, just like his heart probably was. He wielded an Orcish war axe and Orcish dagger. Raelynn cried harder and said, crawling backwards only to meet with the wall,  
“No! Get away! Leave us alone!”  
“Ooh...a fiery one. I like that...” he said, with an Imperial accent.  
She didn't know what to do, she was trapped. He then grabbed her by the arm and violently pulled her out. He pulled her to him, pressing his body against her from behind and held his dagger against her throat. She struggled and tried to break free and said,  
“Let me go! Let my parents go!”  
“Oh come now, darling...I think we should get...well acquainted first.” he said, smelling her hair.

She turned her face away from him, disgusted and scared. She had an idea of what was going to come next for her...and she got even more afraid at the thought. She felt his “excitement” on the back of her thigh and she jumped and said,  
“No...let me go! Please!”  
“Ooh...please? I like the way you sound when you beg...I'll be getting more of that when we go in the basement I hope. Mmm...I'm getting turned on the more I think of it...” he said, darkly.  
“NO! You can't do that to her! She's just a little girl!” cried her mother.

And then her mother was backhanded across the face so hard it threw her back a little and the bandit that slapped her yelled, commanding,  
“Shut the fuck up, bitch! And let Arelius do what he wants with your...little girl. Heh heh.”  
Arelius...that name would haunt her forever.

Arelius then said, voice full of disgusting lust,  
“Come on, little sexy...time to go downstairs...”  
Raelynn struggled to break free, she was crying so much when he was basically dragging her down the stairs with him. She was kicking and screaming the whole way down...

She was thrown onto the ground and she tried to crawl backwards away from him but was met by the wall at her back. He then grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him and immediately got on top of her. She tried to push him off saying, while crying,  
“No! Get...off...!”  
“Ah, ah, ah...none of that, sexy...” he said, while pinning her arms above her head roughly.  
She cried out in pain with the force he used, then she built some courage up and spit right in his face. Wrong move...he got angry and backhanded her so hard across the face he left deep scratches behind on the bottom half of her left cheek. She cried out at the impact and he said,  
“Don't fucking do that again!”  
He proceeded to use his dagger to cut open her dress and started to lift her dress so he could do what he had planned for her. She started to kick her legs and tried to not allow him to get access...but he was much stronger than her and overpowered her. 

He cut her undergarments off and he leaned down to roughly kiss her neck and chest. He gave her the darkest smirk and yelled,  
“Beg...fucking beg for me to stop!”  
She flinched at his tone and didn't want to do it but then he tightened his grip on her wrists and then pushed his weight on her more. She then screamed because of the pressure and said,  
“Please! Stop! Please!”  
“That's right...beg for me to stop, girl...” he said, moaning at her pleas. Then he revealed his arousal and he entered her roughly...

Her parents were upstairs and were feeling helpless and being forced to listen to that sick bastard rape their little girl. They could hear her cries of pain and begging for him to stop, but they also heard everything he was saying. He was saying the most vile and disgusting things about how it feels and how much her begging is pleasing to him. Then all of a sudden they heard him groan louder than usual and their daughter's soft, but ragged sobbing. He was seen dragging her up the stairs basically. Her dress torn, scratches on her face, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying, her wrists bruised. She was still crying and looked weakened, but he looked satisfied from his disgusting actions and he threw her on the floor in front of her parents like a piece of trash. Raelynn tried to crawl to her parents but Arelius grabbed her again and pulled her head back by her hair, and licked her neck and right side of her face. She winced and tried to pull away, then he forced her to face her parents. They were both crying and the bandits behind them pulled their heads back and cut their throats, killing them. Raelynn was wide-eyed and screamed,  
“NOOO!! Y-YOU KILLED THEM!”  
“Yeah...they did...but, you're too sexy to kill...so we'll let you live,” hissed Arelius, dark and low, in her ear.

He threw her down onto the ground and said,  
“C'mon boys! We should get back to camp. We got a lot of loot to go through.”  
The bandits who murdered her parents left first. But, Arelius stayed behind and said darkly, to Raelynn,  
“Look at you...so alone...and so battered...I know you liked it and wanted it...mmm...it was a pleasure to be your first time...heh heh. Farewell, little sexy.”  
With that he left her there crying and alone in front of her parents' lifeless bodies. Her virginity was stolen...and she just felt so hollow and empty.

She cleaned herself up and changed into a clean dress...he left her feeling so filthy and ashamed. She hadn't stopped crying yet but she was able to wrap her parents in blankets and carry them one at a time outside to give them a proper burial. Once she buried both of them she made crosses out of wood from their fence and used them as graves, carving Father and Mother on them. She left them some wild grown flowers on their graves and mourned their deaths some more, she couldn't stay here anymore...she needed to leave. She thought of only one place to go to and that was Skyrim. She knew there was a civil war going on there right now but she just couldn't stay in High Rock. She packed what little food was left for her journey and she got all the contents from the safe in the hidden room which was about 10 gemstones, and 10,000 septims. She put all the things she gathered from the house and put them in her knapsack. She also packed a change of clothes, and with that she left for Skyrim. She had hoped that the city nearest to High Rock had a carriage for her to take to Skyrim.

Once she got to the other city, she was relieved to see a carriage driver at the stables. Going to Skyrim cost her 1,000 septims and she paid the driver. He asked, concerned,  
“What happened to you, young lady?”  
“Oh...i-it's nothing, sir...I-I'd rather not talk about it if that's alright with you...” she answered, saddened.  
“Oh...of course it is. Off to Skyrim then. Hold on it's going to be a looong ride...but make yourself comfortable, miss.” He said, smiling at her kindly.


	2. Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynn arrives in Skyrim...and she meets a handsome, young Rebel named Ralof.

She was woken by the friendly carriage driver by him saying,  
“Miss? We've arrived at your destination. Welcome to Skyrim, milady.”  
She sat up and looked around and said to the driver,  
“Thank you, sir. Skyrim's beauty is as lovely as everyone says it is, huh?” she said, kind of happy to be away from High Rock.   
“Oh yes, I've been here many times. I was actually born here but moved away when I was just a boy. It's good to be back again.” he said, smiling.  
She smiled back and thanked him again and gave him about 100 septims as a tip. He nodded in thanks and rode off back to the stables in the city near High Rock. 

She looked around and basked in the beauties of Skyrim. She had heard stories of it's beauty but to see it for herself was a blessing. Although she was happy to be away from High Rock...she still had thoughts and flashbacks back to the bandits attacking and...Arelius. She always flinched at his image flashing in her mind...she couldn't escape his face. She even had a nightmare on her way to Skyrim of when he was raping her...and then forcing her to watch as they murdered her parents right in front of her eyes. She snapped out of it and saw that she was near a city called Helgen. But it looked...destroyed and freshly destroyed at that. Like it had just happened not too long ago. She saw the gate was opened and she walked in. The city lay in smolders and destroyed houses.

She was then approached by a Nord man who was blonde and wore blue and gray armor of some kind. He had blue eyes as well. He seemed troubled and very shocked. He asked, in a Nordic accent,  
“What are you doing here, Breton girl?!”  
“I-I just arrived in Skyrim and was dropped off about a mile or so from this city's gate...” she said, confused, and trailed off.  
“You've come at a bad time, girl. This city was just destroyed by...a dragon.” he said, emphasizing “dragon”  
“A dragon?!” she exclaimed, shocked.  
“Yes...it left just a few minutes ago off in that direction somewhere.” he said, pointing towards the North.  
“Oh gods...I-I thought they were just legends and a myth...” she said, worried.  
“So did I...but...we were proven wrong today...” he said, still in shock.  
“'We'? Is there more people?” she asked, while looking around.  
“Yes. We were hiding in that tower there. But everyone left just a few minutes ago. I was ordered by Jarl Ulfric to stay behind and look for more survivors. Then, that's where we met.” he explained.  
“Wait...Jarl Ulfric? You mean the Ulfric Stormcloak?” she asked, kind of screeching with glee internally. She had always admired him and his bravery. The stories of him even reached High Rock, which is how she knew about the civil war going on.  
“Of course. I am one of his most trusted and best soldiers of his guard. My name is Ralof. I'm a Stormcloak soldier.” he answered, proudly.  
“You're a Stormcloak? Wow...I never thought I would meet one of you in person. I read stories of Jarl Ulfric in High Rock. I have always admired his courage and bravery and have always longed to fight under his banner.” she said, admiringly.   
“You know of the civil war then?” he asked.  
“Yes, of course I do.” she said, smiling.  
“Well, then that's why we shouldn't hang around here much longer. Imperial dogs might be swarming this place here soon. Looking for...damn survivors. Well, I know the closest town from here is Riverwood, where I hail from. My sister, Gerdur, owns the mill there. I'm sure she'll help us out.” he said, with a small smile.  
He was rather handsome for a Nord man. Most of them were older, and had long beards. He was younger, had some stubble on his face, and his hair was braided in the front. He looked like he was a little older than her by about 4 or 5 years. He led her out of the destroyed city and brought her to a roadway on the other side of the city and said,  
“What's your name, girl?” he asked, smiling.  
“Oh, I'm Raelynn Sintelle.” she answered, smiling back.  
“Oh, a very pretty name. Mind if I call you Rae?” he asked.  
“Thank you. And that's fine. Of course, it would be easier to say than Raelynn.” she said, laughing slightly.  
“Yeah, and plus it's simple but perfect nickname for you. Riverwood is just up the road some more.” he stated.

They approached a city that looked like a simple and small village. Ralof said,  
“This is Riverwood. Looks like no Imperials are here yet...good. Come on, my sister is probably at her mill.”   
They turned to the left as they entered and an old woman on the porch of the first house seen said, panicked,  
“A dragon! I saw a dragon!”  
And a young man asked, slight annoyance in his tone,  
“What? What is it now, mother?”  
“I-It was as big as the mountain and black as night! I-It flew right over the barrow!” she answered, panic still in her tone, pointing at the barrow that was perched on the mountain above Riverwood.   
“Dragons now is it? Please...mother...if you keep going on like this everyone is town may think you're crazy and I've got better things to do than listen to more of your fantasies...” he said, kind of irritated and walked away.  
“You'll see! It was a dragon! It'll kill us all and then you'll believe me!” she shouted at her son, while he was walking away toward the Inn.

They were at the mill and the two were walking towards a blonde Nord woman leaning on the fence near the mill looking out at the river bank and said, happily,  
“Gerdur!”  
“Brother! Mara's mercy...it's good to see you. But is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured--” she spoke, concern edging her tone.  
“Gerdur...Gerdur...I'm fine. At least now I am.” Ralof responded.  
“What's happened? And whose this...?” she asked, referring to Raelynn.  
“This is Raelynn, or Rae, for short. She's a traveler from High Rock. She just arrived in Skyrim today. Is there somewhere we can talk? No way of knowing when the news of Helgen will reach the Imperials...” Ralof said.  
“Hello, Rae. And Helgen? Has something happened...? Yes of course...Hod! Come here a minute...I need your help with something.” she stated to someone up on the deck of the mill.  
“What is it woman? Sven drunk on the job again?” he asked, sarcastically.  
“Hod! Just come down here...” she said, not amused.  
“Ralof?! What are you doing here?! I-I'll be right down!” Hod said, surprised but happy.

He was her husband as what Raelynn found out. And a young boy with a dog, age of only about 10 years old, came running over saying, happily,  
“Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe?? How many Imperials have you killed?? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak??”  
“Hush, Frodnar...this is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road and let us know if you see any Imperials coming.” Gerdur said.  
“Awe...mama...I wanna stay and talk with Uncle Ralof...” said the boy, defeated.  
“Look at you! Almost a grown man. Won't be long till you're joining the fight yourself!” said Ralof, to Frodnar, proud.  
“That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those Imperials get you!” Frodnar said running off towards the South road.

Ralof explained everything right down to meeting Raelynn. He finished with,  
“And that's what all happened.”   
“Cowards! They couldn't even give Ulfric a fair trial?!” Gerdur asked, angered.  
“They wouldn't dare do that. Treason?! For fighting for your own people?! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then.” said Ralof, equally angered.  
“But...did anyone else get out? Did Ulfric...?” asked Gerdur, concern on her face and edging her tone.  
“Don't worry...I'm sure he made it out. It'll take a lot more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak.” said Ralof, reassuring her.  
She nodded with a small smile on her face and she turned to Raelynn and said,  
“Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's a key to the house, stay as long as you like.” she said, smiling.  
“Thanks, sister. I knew you'd help us out. I hate to put your family in danger...but...” said Ralof, trailing off.  
“Nonsense, you and your friend can stay as long as you need. I'd better get back to work before I'm missed.” Gerdur said.  
“I'll take them to the house and you know...show them where everything is.” said Hod.  
“Hmm...help them drink up our mead you mean. Take care brother, I'll see you later.” said Gerdur, smiling.

Raelynn walked to their house with them and was a little iffy about staying with people she just met today. She decided to just stay at the Inn tonight instead. She didn't trust many people now, but she had her reasons. She did trust Ralof though. He seemed very trustworthy. She wants to join up with the Rebellion, but she was far too young right now. But while she was sitting in the room she was renting at the Sleeping Giant Inn, and thinking about what she was going to do now that she was in Skyrim, there was a knock on her room's door.  
“W-Who is it?!” she asked, jumping slightly at the noise.  
“Ralof. Can I come in?” he said, on the other side of the door.  
“O-Oh, yes. Come in...” she said.  
He opened the door and looked different than earlier. He wasn't wearing his Stormcloak armor, and looked like he had cleaned up also. He was wearing a plan linen shirt with slightly baggy, long sleeves, it also had an opening near the collarbone with kind of corset looking ties in the opening. He was wearing plain, black pants and brown boots that came up to his knees as well. He was also wearing an Amulet of Talos, too. Raelynn couldn't speak, because he looked so different and he sat down in the chair across from hers at the small table in her room and asked,  
“You alright, Rae?”  
“Oh! Yes, I'm fine...” she said, looking away still trying to hide her face. 

She was afraid to fall asleep and she didn't want him to figure anything out and plus...he looked handsome and she did have a small crush on him. Ralof spoke again,   
“No, you're not. We may have just met today but I can always tell when someone isn't feeling well or is upset. Tell me...what's wrong?”  
She hesitated to answer. She just met him and she didn't want to open up to him about why she fled High Rock. She finally spoke and said, voice cracking slightly,  
“I-I...don't want to talk about it...I-I can't...”  
Ralof looked very concerned now and said,  
“Rae...you look like you're about to break down and cry. I mean, my sister offered you her place to stay and you came here...I knew something was wrong then. Do you not trust new people?”  
“I can't trust anyone anymore...” she said, still looking away.  
“What happened to you that made you want to flee your homeland?” asked Ralof, concerned.  
She teared up then and started to cry. She put her head in her hands and said,  
“I don't like to think about it...I-I'm trying...to forget...but it's so hard to just...let it go...” she said, crying.  
“Rae...look. I know we just met but...I do consider you a friend, and I don't like seeing you this way.” he said, with a hand on her small, frail shoulder.  
“I consider you a friend too...I just...don't want to fall asleep...because I'll...have nightmares about his face, his voice...” she said, trailing off not wanting to say anymore. But she wanted to tell Ralof, to get it off her chest.  
“Who will you have nightmares about?” he asked, softly and still concerned.

She kept avoiding his eyes and she finally looked at him, but had tears in her eyes and said,  
“In High Rock...before I got here...I-I...was brutally raped...by a bandit...and when he was finished with me, he licked my neck all the way up the right side of my face and I was forced to watch as two different bandits cut my parents' throats...”  
“Rae...I-I'm so sorry that happened to you...it was a bandit invasion?” he said, sympathetic of her.  
“Yes...I wasn't the only victim of rape though...they did it to other young women and teen girls...” she said, crying still.  
“Wait...teen girls? Are you a teen?” he asked, disgusted with the bandits.  
“Yes...I'm 15...” she answered, simply.  
“By Talos...I'm sorry...I-I didn't realize you were so young.” he said, sadness in his eyes.  
“Ralof...can I join the Stormcloaks?” she asked, suddenly, still trying to calm herself.  
There was a silence filling the air but then he looked her straight in her eyes and said,  
“Rae...you're a little too young right now. The age you can join is 18. I joined when I was 18, and it was the best decision I ever made. I've been fighting under his banner for 5 years now. You will make a fine Stormcloak, when you reach that age though. Our headquarters are in Windhelm.”  
“Oh...I kind of hoped I was old enough...” she said, upset.  
He smiled and said,  
“It's alright, Rae. You will be a good Stormcloak. I know, you aren't a Nord, but I still have faith in you. You are rather small though, so I'll protect you while we fight side by side on the battlefield. What do you say, future Shield-Sister?”  
She smiled in response and said,  
“I would love fighting side by side with you, Ralof.”  
“Good to hear. Well, it's getting pretty late. I'm gonna have some mead before heading back to Gerdur's.” he said.  
Then while he was walking out he turned back to look at her and said, worrying,  
“And Rae...please try and get some sleep. It's not healthy to skip sleep. Good night.”   
“I-I'll try...good night Ralof...thank you for listening to me...” she said, smiling slightly.  
“No problem. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?” he said, sweetly.  
“Yes. See you tomorrow.” she responded, smiling.

And with that he left closing the door behind him. She then had to go to sleep...and hopefully wouldn't see Arelius' face in her dreams...she had hoped to see Ralof's though.


	3. Windhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been four years since Ralof had to leave Riverwood and return to Windhelm. Raelynn decides it's high time she joined the Rebellion, and plus she missed Ralof after so long of not seeing him.

Well, Raelynn was now 18 years old. It was time for her to get herself into the ranks of the Stormcloak Rebellion. Ralof had to head back to Windhelm 4 years ago but she went to Whiterun, the closest city to Riverwood and took a carriage to Windhelm. She was in a set of Scaled Armor now. Alvor, Riverwood's blacksmith made the set for her. He did a good job. She preferred light armor over heavy since she was so small in stature because of her race and all. Bretons were the shortest race there was. She gained little height, but she was a tiny bit taller than she was 4 years ago. She also put light blue war paint on her face. Two stripes underneath both her eyes. She wielded a steel mace and steel shield as well, thanks to Alvor.

Once she arrived to Windhelm's stables, it was snowing like crazy outside. Ralof did tell her that it was the second snowiest city in Skyrim. She walked up the stairs to the walkway up to the city's gates, she was stared at by all the guards patrolling the outside. Two had full face helmets, so she couldn't see if they were glaring at her in distrust or just plain disgust...the Stormcloaks were rather racist and distrustful of any race that wasn't a Nord. But two of them had hide helmets, one was a male and the other was female. She clearly saw them glaring at her like she was automatically untrustworthy. When she approached the stairs to the gate, the guard on the left with a full face helmet warned, with a soft but kind of rugged Nordic accent,  
“If you're an Imperial craven...best turn 'round right now...”  
“Stay out of trouble...Breton...” said the guard on the right, with the hide helmet on. He had a deeper Nordic accent and it was heavier than the one on the left's.  
Raelynn, just rushed passed them and into the city. Once she entered she saw two Nord men being very rude to a dark elf woman, wearing a blue dress and she had black hair. One Nord was in rags, he looked homeless or like a beggar, and the other was wearing a belted tunic with long pants underneath and he was wearing a hat also. The one in the tunic said, rudely,  
“You come here where you're not wanted...you eat our food, pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks!”  
“But...we haven't chosen a side because it's not our fight...” said the dark elf, sadly. She had a deep voice, but it was still feminine.  
“Hey...maybe the reason why these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!” said the Nord in rags, just as rude.  
“Imperial spies?! You can't be serious!” said the dark elf, offended.  
“Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight little spy...we have ways of finding out what you really are!” the Nord in the tunic said, walking away with the one in rags towards the Inn in the middle of the city.

The dark elf woman sighed in disgust and sounded offended. She turned and faced Raelynn saying, kind of angered,  
“Do you hate the dark elves?! Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave?!”  
“N-No, I don't hate your people. I have no reason to...” said Raelynn, trailing off.  
“You've come to the wrong city then...Windhelm is full of prejudice and narrow-thinking...unworthy of one such as you.” said the dark elf.  
“Looked those men were giving you problems.” Raelynn stated to her.  
“Nothing new there...Rolff is the worst of all though. He likes to get drunk and walk through the Gray Quarter yelling insults at us in the small hours of the morning...oh, a real charmer that one...” said the dark elf.  
“Rolff? The one in the tunic over there?” Raelynn asked.  
“Yes...in front of Candlehearth Hall getting drunk already...” she said, disgusted.  
“What's your name, ma'am?” Raelynn asked her.  
“Suvaris Atheron. And you?” she answered, smiling.  
“Raelynn Sintelle. I'm originally from High Rock...so I'm pretty new to Skyrim.” she answered, smiling back.  
“Nice to meet you, Raelynn. I must get back to my duties in the East Empire company on the docks. So, have a wondrous night.” she said, smiling still. She walked away up stairs next to where they were talking in the opposite direction.

Raelynn couldn't help but feel hatred for Rolff. He was so...judgmental. He knew nothing about Suvaris or what she did. So, she walked over to him being a drunken fool in front of Candlehearth. With her approach she got a look of disgust and distrust once again and he said, rudely,  
“You! You a dark elf lover...? Get out of our city you piece of trash!” he was drunk already she could tell by how he was speaking.  
She didn't speak and threw a punch catching him off guard and he was on the ground dumbstruck. 

She was taught how to fight properly while she was in Riverwood by Alvor, she was close friends with almost everyone in Riverwood now.  
“Get the fuck up! Let's finish this! Bet you 100 septims I can kick your ass into next week.” Raelynn said, fuming.  
She got into a fighting stance with fists raised. She may be short, but she's a tough one. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and spit, then he said, trying to sound intimidating,  
“You're on...little Breton...”  
“Come on! Just fists, let's go, bastard.” she said, totally not phased by his poor attempt at intimidation.  
He threw his first punch and missed, she rolled her eyes. He was too buzzed to fight properly, but she'll teach him a lesson at least.

She threw two more punches and knocked him back down onto the ground. She said, tauntingly,  
“Give up yet...old man?”  
“That wasn't a fair swing!” he said, in denial.  
“Face it...you lost. Give me my two hundred septims.” she said, still taunting.  
“Yeah...here...” he said, begrudgingly, handing her the 200 septims.  
He stumbled back to his feet, and she spoke again, threateningly,  
“Oh and also...I want you to leave the Dark Elves alone. Stay away from their part of the city...or else you answer to me.”  
“Oh! Yes! Of course...I'll, uh...leave them be...I promise...” he said, afraid of her now.  
She walked away happily and towards the Palace of the Kings. Ralof told her about the city before he had to head back four years ago. He has to at least be a general by now. She hoped to see him when she entered the Palace. But she decided to go to the palace after a drink at the Inn. There's no age requirement for alcohol consumption in Skyrim after all.

 

Blue decorated most of the walls and of course the bear banners that represented the Stormcloaks. Jarl Ulfric and Galmar were talking in the small room next to the massive throne room. Galmar said,  
“Balgruuf, won't give us a straight answer.”  
“He's a true Nord...he'll come around.” said Ulfric in response.  
“Don't be so sure of that. We've intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun.” Galmar said.  
They continued to speak to one another and Jarl Ulfric asked,  
“And what would you have me do?”  
“If he's not with us...he's against us!” growled Galmar  
“He knows that. They all know that.” stated Ulfric, calmly.  
“How long are you going to wait?” Galmar asked, impatiently.  
“You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message?” Ulfric questioned.  
“If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet.” said Galmar.

They made their way back over to the small room next to the throne room. They continued their conversation, at the map of Skyrim on the table.  
“Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?” asked Ulfric, smugly.  
“So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?” asked Galmar.  
“Soon...” stated Ulfric, simply.  
“I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg.” stated Galmar, straight forwardly.  
“Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them all with need the support of our armies.” said Ulfric.  
“We're ready when you are” stated Galmar, readiness in his tone.  
“Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not...” Ulfric said, trailing off.  
“The people are behind you!” exclaimed Galmar.  
“Many I fear...still need convincing.” said Ulfric, trailing off again.  
“Then let them die with their false kings!” exclaimed Galmar again.  
“We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts.” said Ulfric, sounding unsure of the people and their focus.  
“What's left of Skyrim to wager?” asked Galmar.  
“They have families to think of.” answered Ulfric.  
“How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner? We are their families.” responded Galmar.  
“Well put, friend. Tell me, Galmar...why do you fight for me?” Ulfric asked his old friend and second-in-command.  
“I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that.” stated Galmar.

They made their way back into the throne room, and continued their discussion.  
“Yes, but, why do you fight? If not for me, what then?” asked Ulfric.  
“I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one in this?” responded Galmar.  
Ulfric stood in front of his throne and turned to face his old friend and spoke, giving a small speech,  
“I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children whose names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers with familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight...because I must.”  
He sat down on his throne again and Galmar said,  
“Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric. And that's why you will be High King. But the day words are enough, will be the day when soldiers like us are no longer needed.”  
“I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn.” Ulfric stated, sounding exasperated.  
“Aye. But in the meantime, we have a war to plan.” stated Galmar as a finishing statement. They both headed back to the smaller room with the map of Skyrim.

 

Raelynn was just now leaving the Inn. And headed to the Palace of the Kings. She felt nervousness creep up into her stomach.  
“What if they don't accept me because of my race? What if they just ignore my wanting to join and just reject me?” she thought to herself.  
The Stormcloaks weren't exactly the most accepting of Nords. She had seen no other race a part of their armies and was worried about being dismissed before she could even ask about joining. Ralof had told her that she had to approach Jarl Ulfric himself to ask about joining their ranks. She was at the large metal doors of the Palace and hesitated to open the door at first. Then a male guard went over and helped her out by assisting in opening the door for her. She said, smiling slightly,  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Of course...milady.” he said, smiling back.  
He had almost the same voice as the one guard at the city's gates with the softer accent, but it was slightly different. It sounded more or less like a Roman type accent. He was wearing a hide helmet so she could see his face. His skin had a tan tone to it and he was clearly an Imperial. He was wearing light blue war paint and it covered half of his face while the other side wasn't covered. She was surprised he smiled at her, usually she got a glare and a look of distrust, but not with him. She entered the palace as the door shut behind her. She heard a discussion going on in the small room next to the throne room. As she approached the room she was stopped by a familiar, Nordic accent, happily saying,  
“Rae?! Is that you?!”

She smiled as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face the source of the voice. It was Ralof. He ran over to her and basically tackled her as he hugged her. It staggered her back a little, but she gladly hugged back. He was wearing different armor as well. It was bear armor. There was a bear pelt hanging on his shoulders covering his back, the main armor had an opening where his chest was, it was decorated with beads or necklaces, and his chest was slightly exposed. He wore clawed gauntlets and matching boots. He wore no helmet but still had his hair the same way as it was when she met him. His hair was slightly longer as well.

She smiled so widely being hugged by him, she was so happy to see him again. She still had a crush on him. He said, still smiling,  
“I knew you'd come here to join up! But...there's something a little...different about you, Rae. You look...so...grown.”  
“Well, it's been 4 years Ralof. I did get older...I'm not 15 anymore.” she said, also still smiling.  
“I know that but...that's not what I meant...” he said, studying her face closely.  
“Ralof...what are you doing? Why are you staring at me so intently...?” she asked, a little confused.  
“Your hair, your face, your smile...they all look so different. But in a very good way.” he answered.  
She felt a blush coming on when he was still studying her new and mature features. But she didn't let it show. She cleared her throat, nervously, and said,  
“Well...I came here to join. So that's what I'm going to do...are you able to vouch for me? I fear they won't accept me because of my race...” she said, trailing off.  
“That's nonsense, they accept anyone who is willing to fight, protect and possibly even die for Skyrim. But, most importantly, to swear fealty to Jarl Ulfric. Come on, they're in the war room discussing how to make their move with Whiterun's Jarl, Balgruuf.” he said.  
He then led her over to the war room and entered and said in a professional tone now, and stopping next to a burly, older man in the same armor as Ralof's but he was wearing a bear head as a helmet,  
“Jarl Ulfric. I have a new recruit to join the Stormcloaks.” 

Ralof turned to face Raelynn with a smile, that was only for her. She approached slowly and nervously. Ralof, Ulfric and the burly man all towered over her basically, and she felt like a small child. Jarl Ulfric then asked, professionally of course,  
“Your name, young lady?”  
“Raelynn Sintelle, my Lord...I hail from High Rock.” she said, keeping eye contact with Jarl Ulfric.  
“Ah, a Breton girl then? Well, you have come to the right place if you wish to join our ranks. Ralof, do you know this young woman?” Jarl Ulfric said, switching his gaze over to him. His tone still serious.  
“Yes, my Jarl. I met her while I was still looking for survivors in Helgen. She was only 15 at the time, but we have remained good friends since then.” answered Ralof.  
“Were you at Helgen, girl?” asked Jarl Ulfric, switching his gaze back to her.  
“No, my Lord...I had just arrived from High Rock to Skyrim. I fled my homeland for...personal reasons.” she said, almost shuddering at the thought of that horrid memory that still haunted her nightmares.  
“Well...as long as you fight for me with honor and integrity, we'll gladly welcome you into our ranks. Speak with Galmar for further details.” he said, still weary of her, most likely because of her race.

The burly man next to Ralof then said, to her in a deep voice similar to a bear growl,  
“I'm Galmar Stone-Fist. I am Ulfric's second-in-command and old friend. But first tell me...why's a Breton want to fight for Skyrim?” he asked, unsure of her as well.  
“So...you only take Nords?” she asked, a little upset.  
“You mistake me. I'm not saying no. Just wondering about your intentions. We're not looking for sellswords...the Stormcloaks need dedicated men and women who are devoted to the cause and willing to die for it.” he explained, to her.  
“I have always disliked the Empire...and I have always admired Jarl Ulfric's courage and heroism. I have always wished to fight under his banner and to fight for him. I only wish to fight the Empire and stop their reign with their puppet masters, the Thalmor.” she answered, straightening her posture making her look more confident.  
“Can't fault anyone for that! As long as you hate the Empire as much as I do...that I can work with.” he answered, a smirk on his face.  
“That's why I'm here. I want to join.” she stated, bravely.  
“All right. But before I can put you to use, I need to know how much you can take. I have a little test for you.” he said, to her.  
“I can handle anything you throw at me.” she stated, confidently.  
“That's what I like to hear. So long as you can back up those words with steel. I'm sending you to Serpentstone Island. If you survive, you pass. If you die...well you weren't going to be much use to me anyway.” he explained to her.  
“What's at Serpentstone Island?” she asked, hiding any uncertainty in her voice.  
“It's where men have tested their mettle for ages. There's a strange rock formation, built by the ancients. Something about that place attracts the Ice Wraiths. You kill an Ice Wraith out there, and I'll have all the proof I need about you.” he said, smirking at her.  
“I'm off to kill that Ice Wraith.” she stated, confidently once more.  
“We'll see about that, won't we?” he asked, kind of smugly.  
He walked over to a shelf and took potions off them and walked back over to her and handed her the bottles of potions and continued saying,  
“Here. You'll need these. Use them on the island...don't lose them. That's all the help you're getting. Try not to die.”

She looked and saw they were Resist Cold and Ice Wraith Bane potions. She asked,  
“What's this Ice Wraith bane?”  
“Oh. That is a poison to coat your weapon with. It'll kill the nasty little bastard quicker. Now...go and prove your worth. Like I said, try not to die, girl.” he answered, eyes still stern.  
She nodded in response and exited the war room giving Ralof one last smile as she left. Ralof found himself worried for her...he wanted to protect her. She's so much more than just a good friend to him now...she's a woman he would want to care for and protect forever. He had feelings for her now...he looked at her as a little sister 4 years ago but now...he didn't feel that anymore. He felt something stronger as soon as he laid his eyes on her as she entered the Palace and when he studied her beautiful features. Her raven hair, light blue eyes and her full lips...he loved everything about her. She was perfect in his eyes, he just hoped she felt the same. His thoughts were interrupted by Galmar questioning,  
“Ralof? What's going through your head right now? You look deep in thought...and seem worried for that girl.”  
“Oh...it's nothing, Galmar. I must be going now.” Ralof said, still sounding concerned, and not hiding it very well. He bowed to Jarl Ulfric and exited the room.  
“Hey, Ulfric, you think that Breton is going to do it?” asked Galmar.  
“Well, that will be up to her now, won't it? But, if she comes back...since you seem so unsure about her...you owe me a drink.” Ulfric said, smiling and chuckled afterwords.  
“You've got a bet, Ulfric.” said Galmar, smirking smugly. They shook hands on it and the deal was made between them.

 

Raelynn was smiling happily on her way back to the Palace of the Kings, she carried the Ice Wraith's teeth as more proof of her work. She killed the Wraith within 6 minutes as soon as she arrived at the island in the middle of nowhere in Winterhold. It put up a fight and hit her a few times, but she killed it. She took it's teeth, luckily she used those potions. It helped her out immensely and it killed the little bastard pretty fast. She approached the door and the friendly guard was still at the palace's doors. And he smiled at her approach and assisted with the door again saying,  
“Good to see you again, ma'am. I see you were successful in your test?”  
“Yes. Thank you again, sir. What is your name?” she said, with a smile.  
“Oh, I'm Leonidas. I used to be a Legionnaire. But...I saw how corrupt the Empire was and how they were the Aldmeri Dominion's puppets...so I deserted and joined Jarl Ulfric's side. I knew joining his side was the better move. They were weary of me at first because of my history with fighting with the Empire, but they sent me to do the test that you did and I passed. So now...here I am.” he explained, all while smiling.  
“Oh well, you made the right choice...I never liked the Empire. I'm Raelynn. Nice to meet you, Leonidas.” she answered.  
“Please, call me Leo or Leon, whichever you like better, Raelynn. So you're a Breton right?” he said.  
“Oh alright... I think I like calling you Leon the most. Yes, I am. I hail from...High Rock.” she said, smiling slightly. She still hated mentioning her city's name because of the memory it held. Then she waved goodbye and went to show Galmar and Jarl Ulfric she was still alive and well. She basically skipped over to the war room, she was very proud of herself. She entered the war room where Ralof was sitting at the small round table looking worried but when he saw her he immediately stood up and smiled saying,  
“Rae! You're alright! I'm glad to see you don't look harmed and that you're smiling.”  
“Yes. I am. Where's Galmar?” she asked, antsy to prove her worth to him.  
“Oh, he should be back any minute now actually.” he said.  
Just as he said that she heard Galmar say, behind her,  
“You're alive...I owe Ulfric a drink...”

She turned to face him with her smile turned into a frown at his words and he continued,  
“I have to admit, I didn't think we'd be seeing you again. I misjudged you...you're definitely Stormcloak material. It's time we made this official. You ready to take the oath?”  
“What are you saying? That you sent me out there to die?” she asked, defeat in her tone.  
“Not at all. That was as much a test of your abilities as it was your resolve. I wasn't sure your heart was in it. But you've proven me wrong. And I respect that. Now, if we're done being sentimental, it's time for you to take the Oath.” he stated.  
“I'm ready.” she stated, confidently.  
“That's the spirit. By swearing this oath you become one of us. A heroine of the people. A true daughter of Skyrim. A Stormcloak. Repeat after me: I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak...”  
“ I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak...” she repeated  
“Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim...” he said, again.  
“Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim...” she repeated.  
“As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond...” he said the next line.  
“As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond...” she repeated.  
“...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms” he said.  
“...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms” she repeated.  
“All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!” he roared the last line.  
“All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!” she repeated with a raised voice as well.  
“Now, you're one of us. Which means you get to tag along on a little trip with me. Oh, and here...you're a Stormcloak now, you ought to look the part.” he said, smiling slightly.

He handed her a Stormcloak curaiss, fur gauntlets, fur boots, and a hide helmet. She gladly accepted the uniform and she went to go change into her new uniform in another room.

 

Jarl Ulfric and Galmar were discussing another matter at hand. The mission. Including their newest recruit which will be called the name Unblooded. Jarl Ulfric said, impatience in his tone,  
“Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend? We don't even know its exists!”  
“The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you.” Galmar stated.  
“Damn the Jarls...” stated Ulfric, anger rising in his tone.  
“They demand the Moot.” Galmar said.  
“And damn the Moot! We should risk letting those milkdrinkers put Torygg's woman on the throne? She'll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver plate.” Ulfric said, angered.  
“All the more reason then. The crown would legitimize your claim.” Galmar stated.  
“A crown doesn't make a king...” Ulfric said, trailing off.  
“No...but this one.” stated Galmar, reassurance in his tone.  
“If it even exists...” Ulfric said, looking out the window his hands behind his back.  
“It exists...and it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it. The Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before Jarls and moots. Back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be.” Galmar said, reassurance still in his tone.

Raelynn came back fully clothed in her uniform and was standing proudly next to Ralof. Galmar gave her a quick glance and smirked, saying,  
“That uniform suits you, Unblooded. You're fine Stormcloak material.”  
“You're certain you've found it?” Ulfric asked, rubbing his temples.  
“When have I ever been false with you?” Galmar asked.  
“Fine. I'll send the Unblooded here with you. Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?” Ulfric asked Raelynn, sarcasm in his voice directed towards Galmar.  
“It'll be there. You'll see.” Galmar stated.  
“What's the mission?” asked Raelynn, to Galmar.

He turned to her and said, proudly,  
“I've found the final resting place of the Jagged Crown. Can you believe it? Well, I'm almost certain. We're headed to Korvanjund. But, if old King Borgas is indeed buried there, we're bound to run into trouble of some kind. Your fellow Stormcloaks are already assembling outside the tomb. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished up here. Don't wait around for me. I bet I'll beat you to Korvanjund even though you start first...” he said the last sentence with smugness.  
“Understood.” she stated, simply.

Then they were off to Korvanjund to get the crown. Hopefully being successful.


	4. Korvanjund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynn meets Syloria...the legendary Dragonborn. But also feelings get revealed between Ralof and Raelynn after Korvanjund.

She was just about to leave the war room with Ralof, but then an Imperial woman, she also had Nordic features, rushed past them. And she was wearing the same bear armor as Galmar and Ralof. She asked, speaking to Galmar,  
“Are we headed out to Korvanjund now?”  
“Ah, Stormblade. How nice of you to join us...finally...” He said, sarcasm at the edge of his voice, but he was joking with her, Raelynn could tell.  
“Oh ha ha, Galmar...you're lucky you're a good friend of mine or I would Shout you right out of this Palace and into the ocean...” she said, with the same joking tone.  
“Hahaha...I'm sure that you could do it too...that's why I like you so much, Syloria, you're not afraid to say what's on your mind. And I can always count on you.” Galmar said, smirking.  
“Oh. Where are my manners? Unblooded, this is Syloria Claevius. She's one of my high ranking soldiers. She joined up with us 4 years ago. She survived Helgen with Ralof and I when that damned black dragon showed up. She is also...the Dragonborn.” explained Jarl Ulfric.

Raelynn's demeanor changed immediately from confused to being amazed that she was in the same room as the legendary Dragonborn. Syloria turned to face her and gave her a friendly smile and said,  
“Unblooded, huh? I remember that rank like it was yesterday. What I wouldn't do to relive joining up with the Stormcloaks. It was...a smart move for me to desert the Empire to join up with Ulfric. I never regret deserting them. But, I hope we can become good friends. Your name?”   
“Oh! I-I'm Raelynn. It's a tremendous honor to meet you, Dragonborn.” Raelynn said, trying to hide all the excitement in her voice.  
“Oh, no need for such formalities, Raelynn. Call me Syloria.” she said, smiling.  
“Oh, of course...Syloria.” Raelynn stated, sheepishly.  
“Alright. Enough chatter, go to Korvanjund. I'll meet you all there.” grumbled Galmar.  
“Yes, sir!” they all said in unison. 

They all arrived at Korvanjund and Galmar was right. He was already there speaking to the Stormcloaks who had already arrived, he had beaten them all there. He was speaking to one of the Stormcloaks asking,  
“What's the situation?”  
“Cold as the inside of an Ice Wraith. That and some Imperials are camped out around the entrance, staying nice and warm around their fires.” replied the Stormcloak.  
“Imperials? Well, if they're keeping themselves comfortable, let's slip in and send them to their graves that way.” answered Galmar.  
The whole group of them laughed at the upcoming slaughter of their sworn enemies including Syloria and Ralof. Galmar then turned to Raelynn and said,  
“What's the Legion doing here? Damn Imperial spies! Well, should be fun for us, at least. They don't seem to know we're here yet. Ready to spill some Imperial blood for Skyrim?”  
“I'm ready.” Raelynn stated, confidently.  
“That's what I like to hear!” Galmar exclaimed.  
He then walked to the front of all the soldiers and said,  
“Listen up. Those Imperials aren't here by coincidence. Their spies must've found out we know about the Crown, and they don't want us to have it. But they won't stand in our way. I know some of you are ex-Legion and may know men on the other side. But remember this: They are the enemy now and they will not hesitate to kill you. Keep your wits about you and watch your Shield-Brother's back. Ulfric Stormcloak is counting on us to bring him back that Crown, and that's exactly what we're going to do.”  
He then drew his battleaxe and ran towards the ruin and everyone followed and he said,  
“Follow me. Quickly and quietly now...I want their guts on the ground before they even know we're here.”

 

Raelynn and Ralof fought side by side. Syloria basically shouted her way through the Legionnaires. Then, before they all knew it the ones outside were all dead and they were at the door of the tomb. Galmar was smiling widely and wickedly saying,  
“That's the way I like it. Short and bloody. They never knew what hit them. But do not make the mistake of underestimating the Legion. Plenty of them are Nords same as most of us. We had the advantage of surprise this time, but things won't be so easy from here on out. Enough talk. Let's go kill some Imperials.”   
He entered Korvanjund and everyone followed suit. Ralof was still at Raelynn's side. Syloria was in right after Galmar entered. 

Once inside everyone was in a sneaking stance and Raelynn followed everyone's movements and so did Ralof. Galmar said, in a whisper,  
“Pick a man and put him down. We attack on my signal. Time to show what you're really made of...alright...FOR SKYRIM!”   
That was his signal. Raelynn picked out a legionnaire at the top of the stairs and brought him down pretty easily when she crushed her mace against his head. Then, pushed his bloodied body off of her mace with her shield. His face was mangled by the mace, and one of his eyes was out of its socket. She didn't gag but felt proud of her kill. The small battle soon ended and there was blood decorating the stone ground of the ancient tomb. Some bodies were missing heads, some were missing legs and some were missing arms. The sickly sweet smell of blood hit Raelynn's nose and she cringed a bit but not too much. 

Galmar spoke to two Stormcloaks saying,  
“Greta, Engar, stay and guard the entrance. We don't want any Imperial reinforcements taking us by surprise. The rest of you lot are with me.”  
The two named soldiers stayed behind and he rushed into the next room to fight the Imperials with great enthusiasm. Raelynn caught one Imperial in the back of his head and killed him by crushing his skull with her mace multiple times. His head hardly had anything left because of her mace, and there was a pool of blood forming beneath his lifeless body. She caught up with the others who had stopped at the next entrance and Galmar said,  
“I don't like the look of this. Perfect spot for an ambush. Ten to one they're just waiting for us on the other side.”  
“But there isn't any other way through.” said a female Stormcloak with a very prominent Nordic accent, and with her iron battleaxe still readied.  
“You sure about that? Then, please, be my guest and go strolling on in there. We'll stay here and watch your back...” He started, sarcastically.  
The female Stormcloak remained quiet and he continued saying,  
“Not so sure? Oh...then perhaps we should take a moment to look around a little, eh? You there, Unblooded, see if you can find another way through. We'll charge in to help as soon as we hear fighting.” 

 

Raelynn found her way into the next room on top of a walkway above the ground hidden in the shadows. She saw one Imperial right behind a wall where the entrance was pacing back and forth. She got into a sneaking stance and readied her bow on her back and got a steel arrow into place and took careful aim. She aimed it straight for his neck. She then released her arrow and it hit him right in the side of his neck, making him react by holding onto her arrow and falling to the ground as his lifeblood squirted from his jugular vein. He then died and she rushed down to more Imperials and took them down just as Galmar was slashing them down one-by-one. Ralof met her gaze and caught up to her. He always wanted to fight by her side. Galmar then said, while running down a corridor with everyone following closely behind,  
“Careful, Stormcloaks. There's bound to be more up ahead.”  
They came to a smaller room full of burial urns and there was a dead Imperial and some kind of undead looking thing just inches away from his body.

“What in the nine holds is that...?” said the female Stormcloak, looking at the old ancient dead body in fear.  
“Draugr. Ain't you ever seen one before?” asked the male Stormcloak, in a heavy Nordic accent.  
“No. And I'm not sure I'm better off for it now either...” said the female Stormcloak.  
“Steady...a few dusty bonewalkers aren't going to stop us anymore than the Imperials could. We're not leaving until we get what we came for. Now...let's keep moving.”

They kept going and then approached two large iron doors and Galmar opened them both at the same time. And said, proudly,  
“Ah! The Hall of Stories...we must be getting close now.”  
“Oh...I've heard of this. They say these walls show the history of the ancients who built this place...” said the female Stormcloak.  
“Too bad we can't read these carvings. Who knows what secrets we'd uncover?” said the male Stormcloak.  
“One thing at a time. We're here for the Crown. Any of these carvings show a crown?” asked Galmar, impatience in his tone.

He walked over to a large looking puzzle door. And saw the dead bodies of Imperial soldiers and said, cheerfully,  
“Hmm, looks like this is as far as the Imperials got. Even if one of these pictures tells us where the Crown is, I'm betting we're going to have to find a way through that door. See what you can figure out, Syloria...I know you're quite familiar with these puzzle doors.”   
Syloria gave him a sly smirk and said,  
“Oh yeah. I am definitely familiar with these damn doors.”  
She then walked over to the dead bodies of the Imperials and kicked them aside revealing what looked like a dragon claw made out of ebony, with a code on the bottom of it. She showed it to Galmar still smirking slyly, and said,  
“This is the solution. It's quite simple really.”  
“Hmm...that looks like some kind of claw from a statue. What is it?” he asked, confused.  
“It's the key to this massive puzzle door, numb nuts...what else do you think it is?” she stated, sarcastically.  
She looked at the bottom of the claw and she started to move the circular platens on the door and once she was on the last one, she put the claw in the door and the door opened slowly, and then completely went into the floor.   
“Good job! Alright, everyone! Keep your guard up. No telling what we'll find down here.” Galmar said to everyone else.  
Then they all followed closely behind.

Once, Raelynn, found the lever to open the gate past the next room, the coffins cracked open and Draugr came out. Galmar said,  
“Steady now! They may be uglier than Imperials but they'll go down just the same.”  
The Draugr overpowered the female Stormcloak, killing her, but she was avenged by Syloria. Once the Draugr were all dead...again, they headed to the door that was past the now opened gate.   
“Let's hope that's the last of them. Come on, let's see what's down this way.” Galmar stated.

Galmar spoke again and said,  
“That crown should be around here somewhere. Just keep an eye out for the bonewalkers...”  
Ralof then carelessly walked over to a throne with a sleeping Draugr on it and said,  
“Hey, there's a crown over here on this corpse! Is this the one we're looking for?”  
“Ralof...get away from there you fool!” yelled Galmar, angrily.  
The coffins beside the throne then cracked open and two powerful looking Draugr exited them, but just drew their weapons and just stood there ready to fight.  
“By the nine!” yelled Ralof, running away with his weapon now drawn. 

Galmar then rushed to the podium with Syloria not far behind him with her weapon drawn and he said, trying to negotiate with the still sleeping Draugr on the throne,  
“If you don't mind...king, we'll just be taking that crown of yours and be on our way...”  
The sleeping Draugr then awoke then standing up he drew his weapon and Galmar said,  
“Have it your way. Let's get that crown men!” 

Once the battle was over Raelynn retrieved the crown off of the dead King Borgas.  
“Get to Windhelm with the crown as quick as you can. Tell Ulfric...he owes me a drink...” Galmar said to her, chuckling at the last sentence he spoke.  
She nodded and Ralof followed her. He said,  
“Good job, glad you were with us today.”   
“Thanks, Ralof. Are you coming with me back to Windhelm?” she said, smiling.  
“Of course, Rae. Plus...I actually wanted to talk to you about something...personal.”  
“Oh, alright, Ralof. I'm all ears.” she said smiling at him again.  
They went up the stairs in the final chamber and exited to the main chamber. Greta said, to them,  
“Well, at least we got the damn crown...I hope it was worth it...”  
“I keep thinking I'm seeing something move in the shadows...I wish Galmar would hurry it up! We shouldn't be here...” said Engar to them.  
They both left the tomb together and Raelynn asked,  
“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“Oh. I, uh...don't know how to start...” Ralof said, trailing off.  
“Come on, Ralof. You know you can tell me anything. What is it?” she said, while walking side by side with him.  
“Well...I...wanted to...confess something to you.” he said, trying to avoid eye contact. He seemed to be blushing slightly.  
“Confess something?” she asked, curiosity peaked.

He put his hand in his hair and brushed it back...and then rubbed the back of his head, nervously. He spoke again,  
“I...have...feelings for you, Rae. I really...really, like you. I only thought of you as a little sister 4 years ago...but now...after seeing you for the first time in 4 years...I felt that spark start in my heart. When I saw you in the Palace, I immediately wanted to just take you into my arms and kiss you...but I knew that wouldn't have went well...so I just hugged you and didn't want to let go of you.” 

Raelynn was looking at him with a flattered look on her face...she was speechless. She's had a crush on this man ever since they met 4 years ago. She finally spoke after a few minutes of silence,  
“Ralof...I...I don't know what to say. I had no idea you would ever feel that way for me. I have a confession as well...”  
“Well...you're beautiful, Rae. I just thought of you as a little sister back then because of how young you were. But now...you're a grown woman, and beauty has shown itself to you. And you have a confession as well?” he said, curiosity peaked in his tone as well.  
“Yes...I do. Ralof...I've actually had feelings for you ever since we met. You're so handsome...and friendly. You treat me good and I'm not an outsider to you I'm just Rae, you don't care what my race is.” she said, smiling sweetly.  
“No...I really don't care what race you are. I love your personality and smile. You make me feel loved and cared for, and you make me forget this...damn civil war.” he said.  
“You do tower over me though...curse my race for being so short.” she said, laughing at the end of her sentence.  
“Well, I don't exactly tower over you. It's just because I'm a Nord, we're a tall race, but I'm not exactly tall myself. I'm probably a few more inches taller at most.” he said, laughing also.

They walked more towards Windhelm and Ralof stopped for a minute. And she stopped with him and asked,  
“What's wrong...? Why have you stopped?”  
“I want to test something. Let's see if I'm as tall as you say I am.” he said, smirking.  
“Test something? Like what?” she asked, confused.  
He then approached her and he put his hands on her face and had a look of love and warmth in his blue eyes. He was looking down at her slightly but he was about 5 or 6 inches taller than her at most. He half-smiled and he leaned down closer to her face, she was in shock but she wanted what he had in mind as a height test. He whispered, as he was less than a few inches away from her lips,  
“Rae...close your eyes...”  
His breath was hot against her cold skin. She closed her eyes and with that she felt his lips meet hers. He was softly kissing her in the snow as it fell from the sky. She immediately kissed him back and he then pulled away and put his forehead against hers. He said, eyes closed still,  
“I've fallen in love with you, Rae...I missed you so much while I was away from Riverwood. I didn't know why I did so much...but now I do.”  
“Ralof...I missed you so much too...but I've always been in love with you...” she said, softly.  
“Let's get back to Windhelm. I don't want you to freeze out here.” he said, smiling.  
She didn't want to stop being the way they were right now, but she knew Jarl Ulfric was expecting this crown she was carrying still and didn't want to make him wait any longer than he had to already. He stepped away from her and he held her hand the whole way back to Windhelm.

 

They approached the Palace of the Kings still holding hands, and they opened the Palace's door together, but disconnected their hands as they entered, they wanted to keep this relationship secret from the other Stormcloak soldiers, guards, Galmar, and especially Jarl Ulfric. Ulfric was waiting in his throne and she approached with Ralof close behind her and said, presenting the crown to Ulfric,  
“My Lord, I have the Jagged Crown. I believe you owe Galmar a drink?”   
“Damn him...that old bear was right.” Jarl Ulfric said, chuckling.  
“The crown is yours, my Jarl.” she stated, bowing slightly.  
“Did you run into any trouble there?” Ulfric asked, both of them, while taking the crown from her hands gently.  
“The Imperials were there ahead of us...” Ralof answered, frustrated.  
“Damn it...what were they doing there? The Empire has spies everywhere, never forget that. I trust you gave them a thrashing? Now, Unblooded, I'm glad you're here. I have a message for Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun.” said Ulfric.  
“A message, my Lord?” she asked.  
“Yes. I want you to deliver my axe to him.” Ulfric stated, simply.  
“Should I say anything to him?” she asked again.  
“Men that understand one another often have no need for words. Balgruuf will know my meaning...” he said, trailing off, and handed his axe to her.  
“Understood, my lord.” she stated, bowing slightly, taking his war axe.  
“Be careful...the Jarl of Whiterun is known for his...temper.” Ulfric stated, sneering on the last word. With that he left the throne room and headed to his quarters upstairs.

She walked back over to Ralof, with a smile on her face. He half-smiled back at her and she said,  
“Well...I guess we have to head to Whiterun first thing tomorrow. I hope all goes well with this and he chooses our side...but I have a feeling that it won't work out that way.”   
Ralof made sure there were no guards or anyone else in the room and put a hand on her face and caressed her scars on her left cheek near her mouth. He knew how she got them...and he still wished he could have helped stop that bastard bandit from ever raping her. She closed her eyes at his touch and said,  
“Your touch...makes me feel so warm...”   
“It still kills me inside knowing how you got these scars...and what you went through in High Rock.” he said, still caressing her cheek. She smiled at his sincerity and soft touch. She leaned into his hand and put her hand on his and said,  
“No one can change my past...I...I'm gonna be living with that memory my whole life, Ralof...the memory won't be erased from my head...”   
“Well, I plan to do just that. I promise you I will make you forget that memory...in due time, I will.” Ralof promised her.  
“Really?” she asked, tearing up a little.  
“Yes, Rae...I promise you that.” he said, smiling.  
He leaned down and kissed her again. But it couldn't be as long as their first kiss was, because as soon as they heard the palace doors open, they pulled away from one another quickly and stood side by side.

The ones who walked in were Galmar and Syloria, with the Stormcloaks that went with them to Korvanjund right behind them. Galmar said, to Syloria a little loudly, but in a joking tone  
“You know I killed more Imperials than you ever have, Dragonborn! The whole time you've been with us these last 4 years, I have killed more than you!”  
“Oh, puh-lease! I have the power of The Voice on my side. I've shouted tons of Imperials into the depths of Oblivion. I've definitely killed more than you have, Stone-Fist...” she retorted back, in the same joking tone.  
“You may be able to absorb a slain dragon's soul...and Shout. But...I've been a soldier a long time...so I have most definitely killed more enemy soldiers. Any comebacks?” he said, smirking.  
“Touche, Stone-Fist, Touche...alright you win this time.” she said, smiling.  
Ralof and Raelynn gave each other a glance and chuckled at how they just came in already bickering with one another like siblings.

Galmar laughed his bear-like laugh. He saw Ralof and Raelynn standing there speaking to one another. He felt suspicious of them. He felt like something was going on between them, but he just shook the thought out of his head and continued on to the war room. Syloria then walked over to Ralof and Raelynn, smiling like usual. She said,  
“Good job out there you guys. Had a great time killing those shit-faced Legionnaires by your side. I may be ex-Legion...but I know how corrupt they are, and how they're the puppets of the Aldmeri Dominion...goddamn elves. But, Ulfric wanted to speak to me in his quarters after Korvanjund so I'd better head up there. Have a good night you two and stay sharp. Talos be with you both.”

Ralof and Raelynn saluted her by putting their fists to their chests while nodding their heads once and she walked off towards the entrance to the upstairs of the Palace. It was time for Syloria to go and have her little “talk” with Ulfric.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship of Ulfric and Syloria is revealed to you readers...
> 
> SMUT!!!! ;)

Ulfric and Syloria have had this secret relationship going on ever since she became a part of his army. She was shocked when he advanced on her for the first time those 4 years ago, but she had a crush on him the moment she laid her eyes on him on that cart headed to Helgen. He only was full of lust at first in Helgen, with no desire for a real relationship, but he realized how beautiful of a woman she was. How she dedicated herself to him and his cause as soon as she approached him saying she was deserting the Legion to join his side, caused him to become even more strongly attracted to her. She was also a valiant fighter and the Dragonborn, so that made her extra special to him. But he didn't have this relationship with her just because of her power or his lust, he truly loved her. He wanted her to be his one and only lover till the gods called them both to Sovngarde. She felt the same with him. 

As Syloria headed up the stairs she was acknowledged by every guard patrolling the halls and she smiled in response. She found her heart racing as she walked to the end of the hall to Ulfric's quarters. She approached the stairwell at the end of the hall. She went up the stairs leading to his bedroom door and she slowly opened it, closed it behind her and put the bolt in place. As soon as he saw her enter, he rushed over to her and pulled her into a loving and tight embrace. He kissed her lips urgently. They were both in need of this release, because they haven't been able to meet up like this for awhile now. But, they had to keep their love a secret from everyone else. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as urgently. She pulled away and put her forehead against his and said, breathlessly,  
“Oh, Ulfric...I've missed these times...we used to have them almost every other night. Now...we barely have enough time with all the war planning and upcoming missions...”  
“I know, darling...I've missed your love, embrace, and your warmth...” he said, passionately.

He crashed his lips onto hers again and she immediately responded by pulling him closer to her and tangled her fingers in his hair. He then kissed a trail down her jawline to her neck and stayed there. She leaned her head to the side a little more and granted him more access. He kissed her neck slowly and pulled her closer to his body. She moaned softly and she moved her hands down to his night shirt he was wearing and started to tug at it. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with a smirk on his face, he allowed her to take it off, she just threw it aside and he started to remove her bear armor. Good thing it wasn't heavy armor.

He found the laces on the front of her armor and started to undo them, she took her bear pelt off and put it on the ground. He managed to rid her of her armor rather quickly, and she was only in her undergarments, gauntlets and boots now. She rid of her gauntlets and boots quickly and crashed her lips onto his this time, and he lifted her up by her thighs and carried her over to the bed without breaking the passionate kiss they were engaged in. He laid her down onto his bed, rather roughly, but she liked it to be a little rough, and so did he. He then pinned her arms above her head, she moaned at this and he kissed his way down to her chest, then to her stomach. She moaned at his lips softly touching her sensitive skin around her stomach and on her hips.  
“Ulfric...” she moaned his name.

Just at the sound of her moaning his name was music to his ears, he let out a low growl of pleasure in response to her moaning. It always aroused him more when she did that. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she started to remove his pants he was wearing, and he started to remove her undergarments as well. She lifted her hips in the air to make it easier for him to remove them. He then untied her bra, and she was now completely nude beneath him. He pulled away to admire her beautiful figure, light tan skin tone, and smooth skin. He said, seductively,  
“Oh, Syloria...how I've missed this view.”  
“I've missed this view as well...” she said, seductively caressing his bare muscular body. From his abs up to his chest.

He moaned at that feeling and she bit her bottom lip while looking at him on top of her. He leaned down again and kissed her very intensely and she moaned in response. He slid his hand all the way down her side, and stopped at her thigh, lifting it slightly to wrap her leg around his waist. He was no longer clothed at all as well, they were both completely nude. They both shifted themselves higher to get under the velvet covers. She was on top of him this time. She kissed his neck and chest, receiving moans from him in response, and she smirked against his skin at hearing his moans that she was causing. 

She felt his arousal beneath her and she quickly started to ride him. He loved that because he gasped in pure ecstasy as soon as she did that. She moved her hips and grinded them to make them both feel pleasure. She had her hands on his chest and threw her head back as she rode him letting out moans and mumbling words in dragon language, not words of power, just words. She moaned and said, in dragon language,  
“Zu'u staavek daar pruvos...” (trans: I missed this feeling...)  
“Ol lost Zu'u, lokaal...” he responded, breathlessly. (trans: As have I, love...)

They were the only ones who knew the dragon language, besides the Greybeards. They used it when they didn't want others to know what was going on. So this way if someone happened to hear their lovemaking they wouldn't understand a word or know that they were experiencing pleasure with one another. It kept their relationship even more special and more importantly...secret. It was also romantic for them as well. Understanding a language no one else knew made their sexual experiences more intimate. They had both spent time with the Greybeards, studying the dragon tongue and words of power. But, Ulfric was chosen as a child to learn the ways of Jurgen Windcaller, the Greybeards' founder. He studied with them for years, she only spent about a year with them.

He then, switched their positions taking his place back on top of her. He liked to be dominate...he was Ulfric Stormcloak after all. She gladly accepted the position and he continued to take her. She bit his lip enough to draw a little blood but he seemed to enjoy it because he groaned. She pulled away, cleared the blood off of his lip with her thumb and put it in her mouth seductively. She then removed it slowly, teasing him. He let out a low, lustful growl and said aroused even more by what she just did,  
“By the Nine, woman...”   
“What is it?” she asked low and seductive.  
“What you just did...was...extremely sexy...” he said, low and full of ecstasy.  
“Well...let's act on how much more it aroused you...” she said, seductive.   
She then wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer, signaling for him to go faster. He gladly obliged and he quickened his pace. She moaned a little louder, but not loud enough for anyone else but him to hear. His face was buried in her neck, and he started to kiss her neck urgently. She clawed his back in response of his quickened pace. That made him let out another lustful growl. They both enjoyed the rougher sides of sex, so let's just say...they've never had sex slowly or gently with one another.

Ulfric's breathing was becoming more ragged and so was hers. They were both reaching their climax. Once he released in her, she released shortly after he did. They both let out loud moans as they finished with one another. He thrust in her a few more times, then he exited her. He then collapsed on top of her. She kissed his forehead and sweat was beading on both their bodies. He kissed her lips again, but it was softer and more slowly. She kissed him back, and as much as he wanted her to stay with him that night, they couldn't risk her being seen leaving his room in the small hours of the morning. Ulfric said, upset and still embracing her underneath the covers,  
“I really don't want you to leave...I want you to stay with me...”  
“I want to stay too, Ulfric. But...we have to keep our relationship secret from everyone else...” she said, upset as well.  
He sighed a sad sigh and said,  
“I know, darling...I just wish we didn't have to keep it a secret.”

She kissed him passionately one final time and she got out from underneath the covers. He was on his side leaning on one of his arms watching her every movement with so much love in his deep blue eyes. She retrieved each of her discarded clothing that was scattered all over the floor. She saw him watching her and she giggled and said,  
“Ulfric...why are you watching me like that for?”  
“You're just...so beautiful.” he said, smiling softly.  
“Even for being half Imperial?” she asked, smiling.  
“Even for that...but you are also half Nord, Syloria. You may not be fully Nordic but I love you all the same. I know...I hate many races besides Nords but you're a very beautiful woman. I really only truly hate elves.” he said, smirking at her.  
“I love you all the same as well, Ulfric and as do I, love. I hate elves too.” she said, smirking back.

She was now fully redressed in her bear armor, including her gauntlets and boots. She walked back over to his bed and she crawled onto it and she put her hand in his hair again and kissed him passionately. She put her forehead against his and said, still upset,  
“I must be going now...as much as I don't want to...but...I can't risk staying with you...”   
“I love you, Syloria...” he said, in a whisper.  
“I love you too, Ulfric...have a good sleep, love.” she said, in a whisper.

She got off the bed and walked towards the door and she glanced back at him and he was still watching her, his eyes pleading her to stay, but they both knew she couldn't. Hopefully the day will come when their relationship wouldn't have to be hidden anymore. She blew him a kiss, which Ulfric smiled at that. She then unlocked the bolt and left the room. Ulfric always felt so alone and empty without her being with him. But he forced himself to sleep so he could hear of the news the Unblooded brought about Whiterun's Jarl and his decision. He hoped it would be good news, but you never knew with Balgruuf and his bull headed ways...

 

Raelynn and Ralof were on their way to Whiterun to give Balgruuf, Ulfric's axe. Ralof stayed near the stables and was told to stay there and come retrieve her after 20 minutes if she didn't return during that time limit. She knew what giving his axe to Balgruuf meant. Ulfric said he would know his meaning behind it once she presented it to him. It was the signal for Balgruuf to join him or to return the axe to Raelynn and oppose him causing them to battle for the possession of Whiterun. She approached the city gates and entered. She walked the cobblestone streets of Whiterun all the way up to Dragonsreach, Balgruuf's palace. 

She was donning her Stormcloak armor and she climbed the stairs up to the large doors of the palace. She was a little nervous about this whole thing...but she had to be brave for Ulfric and...for Ralof. They were now involved with one another in secret since they came back from Korvanjund and confessed their love to one another. She entered the large doors and walked up the stairs up to Jarl Balgruuf. He looked at her with a scowl on his face and said, impatience in his tone,  
“Who are you, girl? Why are you in my city? What brings you to me?”  
“Sir...I have a message from Jarl Ulfric. He asked me to bring you his war axe.” she responded as professionally as possible.  
“Did he now? The man's persistent, I'll give him that...well...I suppose it's time...I give him an answer.” he said, exasperated.  
He took the axe and said,  
“What do you make of this Proventus? If Ulfric were to attack Whiterun...”

They began a slightly heated debate with one another. And Proventus his steward advised caution whilst Irileth, his Dark Elf housecarl, advised that they go to war with Ulfric to fight for possession of Whiterun.  
“He was rather straightforward with Torygg...” Irileth said.  
“Torygg? He simply walked up to the boy and murdered him!” exclaimed Proventus.   
“That boy was High King of Skyrim...” stated Irileth.  
“I'm not a High King...but neither am I a boy...” Balgruuf said.  
“My Lord, may I suggest General Tullius' proposal? And what's the harm in letting a few Legionnaires die in place of your own men?” Proventus said.  
“It seems cowardly...” Balgruuf said.  
“Was it also cowardly to sign the White-Gold Concordant?” Irileth said, flatly.  
“This again?! That was different! The Jarls weren't given a choice in signing...we were told! And we had to like it!” Balgruuf said, defensively.  
“The chests of gold didn't hurt...” Proventus stated.  
“Damn it! This isn't about gold!” Balgruuf exclaimed, anger rising in his voice.  
“Then it's time to decide...” Irileth said, straightforward.  
“My Lord, wait! Let us see if Ulfric is serious...” Proventus said, trailing off.  
Balgruuf looked at Raelynn and said,  
“Oh, he's serious...but so am I!”   
“Finally...” stated Irileth, relieved.  
“So about this axe...you can return it to our friend the esteemed Jarl of Windhelm...he has my answer, make sure...he gets it...” Balgruuf said, basically shoving the axe back into her hands.

She tried not to show the anger and annoyance she felt with that action he just did.  
“We'll be seeing you and your Jarl soon...Stormcloak.” spat Balgruuf.  
“Sooner than you think...Jarl Balgruuf...you chose the wrong side, old man...” she said, threateningly. Which made him flinch at the look of pure anger in her eyes. Irileth had her hand on her sword about to unsheathe it and Balgruuf commanded,  
“Irileth! Lower your hand! Wait until the damn Rebels decide to attack our city. Save your energy till then!”

Irileth lowered her hand but Raelynn and her still had their eyes locked onto one another, with nothing but hate in their eyes. They were now enemies and Raelynn treated them all as such. She was taught to always have a fire in her belly by Alvor in Riverwood. That was the warrior's way and the soldier's way of life. She then heard running coming up from behind her and she looked to see Ralof approaching. It must have been longer than 20 minutes, because he was here now. Ralof then said,  
“Rae! I came as quick as possible. It's been about 30 minutes...so I decided to come get you...what's going on?” he said the last question with a glare directed towards the three individuals behind her.

She turned to glare at them too and said,  
“It seems we'll be going to war with these pathetic and poorly choosing bastards...they chose to side with Tullius...we have to get back to Windhelm and tell Jarl Ulfric.”  
“Oh...did they now? Well...that makes us enemies now...damn Thalmor puppets. You're all in for a rude fucking awakening...you'll see just how strong our cause is soon...” Ralof said, directing his hatred and anger to them. Irileth still tried to ready her weapon and so did Ralof.  
“Don't even try it, Imperial Puppet...know you're place in this world...” Ralof said, threatening her.   
Raelynn just smirked and gave Irileth a warning look. She didn't like some dark elves, but not all of them. She hated high elves the most. Irileth just looked shocked and took her hand away. Then, Ralof threw his arm over Raelynn's shoulders and they both glared one last time and walked out together. They walked out like a couple, his arm draped around her shoulders and her hand on his arm. They headed back to Windhelm.

They arrived in Windhelm and rushed to the doors of the palace and opened the door together. Raelynn was the first to approach Jarl Ulfric. He said, antsy,  
“What news do you bring, Unblooded?”  
“Jarl...Ulfric...Balgruuf...he refused...your offer. He joined...with Tullius...” she said, between breaths from running basically the entire way here.  
“Then I was wrong about him...” Jarl Ulfric said, disappointment in his tone.   
He then stood from his throne and said, walking over to the war room with Galmar at his side,   
“You were right, Galmar.” stated Ulfric.  
“Again?” retorted Galmar, sarcastically.  
“I'm in no mood to joke...” said Ulfric, seriously.  
“Give the word, my Lord, and Whiterun is yours.” stated Galmar.  
“Whiterun is only a means to an end...” Ulfric said.

They were all in the war room to congregate now, including Syloria. She was standing at the war table with the map of Skyrim at Ulfric's side, her arms crossed. Her bear head helmet was up as well. She had a look of pure seriousness and was very involved in the conversation now.  
“I've toured our camps. We're ready, Ulfric...whenever you are.” Galmar said.  
“Is any man ever ready to give the order that will mean the deaths of many?” asked Ulfric, to Galmar.  
“No. But neither is every man able to give that order when he must. But you are that man, Ulfric. You've been that man before, and you'll be him again. And these men and women...they call themselves Stormcloaks because they believe in you...they're the meanest, toughest sons of bitches Skyrim has to offer. And they want this. They want this as much as you do. Perhaps they want it more.” answered Galmar.  
“You're certain we're ready? Whiterun's army will no doubt be bolstered with Legionnaires. And those walls around Whiterun are old, but they still stand.” Ulfric said, questioning in his voice.  
“We're ready. And I might be old myself, but I'll kick those damn walls down with my bare feet! If you would only ask me to do it!” exclaimed Galmar. That made Ulfric chuckle and then he said,  
“And I'm sure you could do it, too. Alright. This is it.”  
“Yes!” exclaimed Galmar, obviously thrilled.  
“Send the word. 'A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Whiterun.'” Ulfric stated.  
“Aye, and the sons and daughters of Skyrim will greet that dawn teeth and swords flashing.” Galmar said, enthused.  
“So it begins...” Ulfric said, menacingly.

Galmar then turned to face Ralof and Raelynn saying,  
“We're taking the city! Meet the brothers gathering for the attack. Fight well or die well, Talos be with you!”  
“Yes, sir!” both exclaimed in unison.  
Syloria then joined their sides and ran with them to Whiterun. So the battle for Whiterun begins...


	6. Battle For Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stormcloaks begin their fight to overtake Whiterun...

Raelynn, Syloria, and Ralof all arrived at the Stormcloak Whiterun camp and the Stormcloaks that were already there were all prepared to fight and were cheering loudly getting ready for the battle. Galmar was standing at the front of the crowd of enthused soldiers. He was giving a speech now,  
“This is it men! They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs, and murderers! But no! We are farmers! We are craftsmen! We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, maid servants and soldiers! We are the sons and daughters of Skyrim! And we have come this far because our cause is true. Because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger! What we do here today, we do for our country! For all the true sons and daughters of Skyrim! Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines them. They've put barricades to block us, but we'll tear through them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the drawbridge. If we can find a way to drop it, the city will be ours! Everyone on me. Let's show these Imperial milkdrinkers what true soldiers look like!”

He finished with a war cry and everyone else did that too. But he drew his battleaxe and everyone followed close behind. Syloria, Raelynn, and Ralof were all running together with weapons drawn. Raelynn still had her steel mace and steel shield. She was more than ready to overtake this city. Syloria had a Dwarven Battleaxe and Ralof had a new steel warhammer. They all put war paint on their face as well, but Raelynn still had her usual war paint. They approached the city and went straight for the barricaded entrance. Syloria watched their backs as they destroyed the barricades. She got a few Whiterun and Imperial soldiers over the barricades with her bow and arrows. Once the barricades were down, they all charged in and started to slaughter any enemy soldier in their ways. Raelynn went after an Imperial and crushed his skull in with her mace, making blood splatter onto her face, but she didn't flinch at the feeling, she just felt anger and hatred for the Empire and their puppet masters. Too bad there weren't any Thalmor here to kill. 

Ralof targeted a Whiterun soldier and swung his warhammer into his knee cap, causing his leg to snap in two almost, but when the Whiterun soldier was down on the ground screaming in pain from his new broken limb, Ralof just looked down at him and swung his warhammer over his head and crushed the Whiterun soldiers head, making blood splatter everywhere around the body, including his bear armor boots and his legs. Some even got on his face. But he continued on and went up the wall where the drawbridge's lever was.

Syloria's shouting could be heard everywhere. She shouted,  
“FUS...RO DAH!”  
Which sent a group of Imperial and Whiterun soldiers flying into walls and snapping all their bones, killing them on impact. She looked up and saw Ralof near the drawbridge's lever and yelled,  
“RALOF! GET THE LEVER!”  
He looked over to her and nodded as a confirmation and he pulled the lever dropping the drawbridge. He killed a few more Imperials that were still coming after him and most of them had their skulls crushed in by his warhammer. Some soldiers were attempting to retreat into the city, but Raelynn came sprinting and she got them all with her mace.

The Stormcloaks successfully infiltrated the city's gates, continuing their battle in the city's walls. Raelynn knew her objective now was to accept Balgruuf's surrender so she fought her way to Dragonsreach, killing any enemy soldiers that stood in her way. Syloria followed close behind and one Imperial soldier almost got Raelynn with his sword, but Syloria shouted, behind her,   
“ZUN...HAAL VIIK!”  
The Imperial's sword was yanked from his grip once her shout had hit him, which gave Raelynn the perfect opportunity and she hit his knee cap with her mace, making it fracture and he fell to his knees screaming in pain from the impact and she said, confidently,  
“Send Tullius my regards!”  
She then swung her mace and struck him in the side of his head, making him slump to the side and fall to ground. He was still twitching slightly, and she finished him off with another swing of her mace to his head once more, killing him, blood dripping off her mace, blood on her uniform and on her gauntlet holding the mace.

Ralof caught up to them as did Galmar and they all advanced into Dragonsreach, and there were more Whiterun soldiers awaiting their deaths to come to them. Three charged them right away. Which were all finished off by Ralof with his warhammer. They ran up the stairs where more soldiers awaited, guarding Balgruuf dressed in a full set of steel plate armor, with no helmet. The soldiers died quickly at the hands of Galmar and Syloria, the soldiers' blood now decorated their bear armor sets and weapons. Balgruuf charged next followed by Irileth, who Raelynn went after right away. She crossed weapons with Irileth with nothing but a smug, dark smirk on her face, Irileth tried to strike at her but she failed, and Raelynn then got her on the ground and pulled a steel dagger out of her sheath and held it to Irileth's throat smirking all the while. This caused Irileth to drop her weapon and be at Raelynn's mercy. Galmar managed to get Balgruuf on the ground in the same position Irileth was in with Raelynn, but he held the Battleaxe to his neck, Balgruuf then yelled, exhausted,  
“ENOUGH! That's enough...I surrender...I surrender.”

A gruff older man's voice then rang out through the halls yelling,  
“BALGRUUF!!”  
Galmar backed up and went to a spot near the stairs, Balgruuf then stood and said, to the older man whom just entered approaching him,  
“Vignar Gray-Mane! Your family was noticeably absent from the walls. Now I know why. Wouldn't a dagger in the back have sufficed?!”  
“You think this is personal? The Empire has no place in Skyrim...not anymore! And you?! You have no place in Whiterun anymore!” retorted Vignar.  
“A convenient position to hold now. But mark my words, old man, in the days to come...Ulfric will spread his Rebellion thin. And what then?! We need the Empire, as much as it needs us. We Nords are the Empire! Our blood built it. Our blood sustains it! You of all people should know that.” Balgruuf shot back.

Raelynn then grabbed Irileth by the arm and tossed her over to Balgruuf making her tumble and fall over right next to his feet. She stayed on the ground since Raelynn had that look of hatred and anger on her face. And she walked over to stand next to Ralof, who gave her a small smirk, and looked back to the men arguing.  
“If this was my Empire, I'd be able to worship whoever I damned well pleased! You wish to see an Empire without Talos?! Without it's soul?! We should be fighting those witch-elves, not bending knee to them! The Emperor is nothing more than a puppet of the Thalmor. Skyrim needs a High King who will fight for her, and Whiterun needs a Jarl who will do the same!” Vignar stated, angered.  
“Tell me, Vignar...was all this worth it? How many of those corpses lining our streets wear the faces of men who once called you friend? What about their families?!” Balgruuf spat.  
“ENOUGH! Both of you! There is a burning city out there that needs a government.” Galmar cut in, stopping their arguing.

“He's right. Galmar, come, let us restore order...” Vignar said, speaking to Galmar.  
“This isn't over...you hear me you old fool?! This isn't over!” Balgruuf yelled and then he turned to Syloria and spoke to her next, disappointment and anger in his tone,  
“And you...a Stormcloak? I thought better of you! You'll all come to regret this day.”  
Syloria just rolled her eyes and waved him off saying,  
“Yeah...I used to be a Legionnaire but deserted...then I switched to the better side! Get the fuck out of my face, old man. Guards! Escort the ex-Jarl, his dark elf protector, his brother, and his steward, to the prisons! Put them in chains and rags...but also ship his children off to Honorhall in Riften, so that they can find another home to live in.”

At least 5 soldiers said, in unison,  
“Yes, ma'am!”  
They then started to shackle Balgruuf's, Irileth's, Hrongar's, and Proventus' wrists, then escorted them rather roughly to the prisons. Syloria smiled then turned to Ralof and Raelynn saying,  
“Great work! You guys should go report back to Ulfric. Let him know of our victory here.”   
“Of course, Stormblade.” stated Ralof.  
“What of his children?” asked, Raelynn.  
“I'll get soldiers to retrieve them and then put them on a cart to Riften. Balgruuf won't be seeing them again.” Syloria said, a little sadness in her tone.  
Raelynn nodded, seeing the sadness in her eyes. It's heartbreaking to know that they have to take children from their father in such a manner. She then turned to follow Ralof, but Syloria stopped her and said, almost in a whisper,  
“Hey, Rae...I know there's something going on with you two. But don't worry...I'm not telling a soul.”   
She then smiled at Syloria and whispered,  
“Thank you...”  
Then she nodded and let her leave with Ralof. Ralof smiled at her sweetly and said, joking in his tone,  
“I'm pretty sure I killed more than you...I was counting.”  
“Shut up, Ralof...I know damn well I killed more than you did.” she said, smiling and giggling afterwords.  
He looked around and checked to see if anyone was around then he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and when he pulled away he was smirking. She smirked back and they left Whiterun together.

 

They arrived at Windhelm and went straight to the palace. Once they entered they saw Jarl Ulfric on his throne awaiting their news. Ralof approached this time and said,  
“My Jarl...we have conquered Whiterun.”  
“We have driven the Imperials out of Whiterun...this is good. And Whiterun is a powerful position, one I aim to keep. You there, Unblooded, I am giving you the rank of Ice-Veins now.” Jarl Ulfric said.  
“Thank you, my Lord.” said Raelynn with a bow.

Ulfric then stood from his throne and headed towards his quarters upstairs. Ralof turned to Raelynn and said,  
“Ice-Veins, eh? Well, you're moving up in the ranks. And I, uh...was watching the way you fought those Imperial dogs, it was actually very...sexy.”   
“Oh it was now? Well...I watched you fight too. It was actually thrilling to see you fight. I never thought I would get to. Why was it sexy to you?” she asked, flirting in her tone.

He then looked around and grabbed hold of her hand and led her over to the kitchen and said, while holding her in his arms,  
“Well, just seeing how brave you are and how fiercely you fight...it made me love you more. Knowing a girl like you can hold her own? Is very...attractive to me.”   
She put her arms around his neck and said, still flirting,  
“Oh it is? Well...what are we going to do about it?”  
“Well...I have something in mind...but only if you think you're ready for it. I'm not going to force you into anything...I'm not that bastard bandit who hurt you when you were 15...” he said, softly. Brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

She knew what he had in mind, and she found herself completely up for it. But where would they go? The Inn? Those walls are too thin, people would hear everything. She said, after a moment,  
“Well...I feel ready for it. But where would we go?”  
“I feel ready for it too. But you're right about that...where would we go?” he said, questioning in his tone.  
Then his expression brightened and said,  
“I have a place to go...I have my own quarters in the barracks, since I'm a general and all. Would you maybe want to go there?”   
“I would want to.” she said, smirking seductively.  
He smirked the same way and said,  
“Follow me then, Rae...”

They then left the kitchen and headed towards the barracks. Both smirking the whole way there.


	7. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralof and Raelynn can finally have their own alone time together...
> 
> SMUT!!! ;)
> 
> Also...I apologize it's so short. :\

Ralof then led her to a door at the end of the hall near the Bloodworks, which is their prisons. He looked around again and then opened the door and Raelynn quickly entered so she wasn't seen with him. They still wanted their relationship secret but now only Syloria knew of their relationship, but only Raelynn knew she knew about it. Ralof, still believed no one knew about them. But, some more people were bound to become suspicious of them, since guards liked to spread rumors if they were even seen together more often. But they could just come out and say they're a couple, as well.

As soon as Ralof closed the door, Raelynn put the bolt in place. She then turned to him and rushed over to him. She proceeded to throw her arms around him and she initiated the kiss this time. She was kissing him urgently and he kissed her back the same way. He pulled away for a brief minute and said,  
“Are you sure about this, Rae? I don't want you to do this just because I had it in mind and to make me happy. I want you to want this too.”   
“Yes, Ralof...I'm sure. I've never been this sure about anything before...I want this a lot...” she said, whispering.  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. He was kissing her with deep and urgent passion. He loved her. And she loved him. And plus this was consensual she wasn't being forced onto or hurt. 

She started to take his bear armor off. And he helped her take it off, without breaking their kiss. He then began to remove her Stormcloak curaiss and she took her gauntlets off throwing them to the side. They broke the kiss to completely remove each other's armor. She was in nothing but her leggings, fur boots and undergarments now. She took his bear pelt off and he took his gauntlets off, along with his boots. She kissed him again and moaned this time. He proceeded to kiss his way down to her neck and began to kiss it slowly. She leaned her head to side and moaned again. She removed her boots as he was kissing her neck. And he removed her leggings. Leaving them both in their undergarments now.

She was short compared to him, and he was able to pick her up bridal style over to his bed. It was a double bed with fur blankets. He gently set her down and slowly got on top of her, kissing her again. Ralof said, breaking away,  
“Raelynn...how long have you wanted this? I've wanted it since I first saw you enter the palace 2 months ago. I missed you a lot Rae...”  
“I've wanted it for a long time and I missed you too...I loved you then and I love you now...please Ralof...don't stop.” Raelynn said, pleasure in her voice.  
He smiled at that and continued to kiss her urgently. She kissed back just as quickly as before. He wasn't only doing this to fulfill his wants or desires, he loved her more than anything. It just took him 4 years to figure it out. She moaned under his lips and he moaned into hers too. She started untie her bra and he removed what clothing they both had left. 

They were both nude and felt each other's warm skin against one another. Raelynn wrapped her arms around his back and kissed his chest up to his neck. He moaned in response and said, moaning,  
“Oh, Rae...that feels amazing.”  
He then put his hand behind her head and leaned down to kiss her again. They were both getting very aroused and wanting more...wanting each other. Raelynn pulled away briefly, and said to Ralof,  
“I-I'm ready...I want you now...”  
“I want you now too, Rae...” Ralof said, breathlessly.

He repositioned himself to a sitting position and scooped her up into his arms and she was now straddling his waist, while he kissed her neck. He then slowly entered her. She gasped at the feeling, but only in pleasure. There was no pain or fear. He groaned at the feeling of her. She was a perfect fit for him. And she was his perfect size. She leaned down while he took her slowly and passionately, and kissed him once again. She was moaning more now and so was he. She leaned her head back and put her hands on his chest and caressed him up to his shoulders, and he went to kiss her neck again.

She was loving this and so was he. She then felt the urge to slowly push him down so he was laying on his back so she did just that. He wasn't surprised at all, he knew what she had in mind and he was smirking at her. She was also smirking at him, and while he was still inside of her she stayed in her position of straddling his waist and began to move her hips slowly so she was riding him now. She moaned louder and he put his hands on her hips caressing her soft skin all the way up her sides and back down again. He moaned her name and she moaned his. She felt something building up inside her and she didn't know what it was, but she felt more pleasure than before and was a lot louder and so was he. Ralof said, moaning,  
“Rae...I'm...getting close...”  
“I...I think...I am too...” she said, moaning.

She then knew they were close to climaxing, she's never experienced it before...because she wasn't enjoying what she received when she was 15. The bastard bandit didn't make her feel pleasure, just pain...and fear. But with Ralof...she felt so much pleasure and she knew she was causing him to feel pleasure too which made her feel good and definitely made him feel good. They both reached their climax as he released inside her with loud moans and groans from both their mouths. She collapsed on top of him and he exited her. 

They were both sweating and breathing heavily. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his chest. She said, exhausted but satisfied,  
“That...felt amazing. Wouldn't you think so, Ralof?”  
“Oh...fuck yes. That was probably the best I've ever had.” Ralof said, exhausted but satisfied as well.  
“I want to stay here with you, Ralof...” she said, cuddling close to him.  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her head saying,  
“I want you to stay. Will you?”   
“Yes, Ralof...I'll stay. I'll be happy to stay in your arms all night.” she responded, sweetly.  
“I love you, Rae. Always and forever.” Ralof said, lovingly. This made her smile and cuddle closer to him. They were both under the covers now.  
“I love you too, Ralof...always and forever.” she said, sweetly.

They both drifted off to sleep and waited for the morning to awake them.


	8. Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynn decides to head to Riften before continuing on with the war...and there she meets Brynjolf. Let the complications begin...

Raelynn woke up the next morning, and she had an arm draped over Ralof's waist, and he had his arm around her shoulders. His breathing was steady and soft. She smiled at him while he slept. She kissed his lips softly and she felt him stir slightly. He opened his eyes slightly and he gave her a sleepy half-smile. She said, sweetly,  
“Good morning, Ralof. Sleep well?”  
“Good morning, Rae. Yes, I did. Only because you were laying next to me, though. How about you?” he said, smiling.  
“I slept well...because I was in your arms.” she said, smiling back.  
“Did you...have that nightmare at all?” he asked, concerned.  
“No...I didn't actually. I think you protected me from seeing...his face...in my nightmares.” she said, caressing his chest.  
“Good...I'm glad. I told you, I would make that nightmare and memory go away...I love you so much and I can't bear seeing those scars on your beautiful face...it just reminds me that no one was there to protect you from him...” he said, sadness in his eyes.  
“No one...could have stopped his disgusting lust for me...he was the predator and I was his prey...I was helpless and I couldn't defend myself...but it's the past and I want to forget it...and I feel like you can help me forget.” she said, laying her head on his chest.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. She then spoke and said,  
“I should be going now...but...I don't want to leave your arms. You make me feel safe...”   
“I wouldn't want anything more than to just lay here with my arms around you and hold you close...but we both should get up and ready for the day. We do still have a war to fight.” he said, smiling.  
She nodded and got up to stretch. She also gathered her uniform and undergarments to put them back on. She then felt Ralof wrap his arms around her waist behind her and he kissed her neck. She moaned slightly, and said, flirting,  
“Really? Ready for another round already?”  
“Well...as much as I would want to do that...we can't, sadly...” he said, slight disappointment in his tone, but he was also flirting back.  
She giggled and he let her go. He got dressed in his bear armor again, and gave her one last passionate kiss and said,  
“I'll see you in the war room?”  
“Well...actually, I wanted to head to Riften. I'm in need of some supplies and plus I've never been there.” she answered.  
“Oh, ok. Be careful there, alright? It's not exactly a safe city, not exactly the friendliest either. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt...I couldn't bear it.” he said, holding her in a loving embrace.  
“I will be, Ralof...I promise. I won't get hurt.” she said, hugging him back.

He pulled away and smirked at her, then he said,  
“I'll see you when you return later then...but don't take too long, we do still have a war to fight, Rae. Jarl Ulfric is counting on us.”  
“I won't be too long, I promise.” she responded.  
But...she would be there for a little longer than planned...she didn't know it yet, but she would be there for awhile...

 

She headed for the stables and approached the carriage driver. He spoke,  
“Need a ride? I can take you to any of the hold capitals.”  
“Yes. I would like to go to Riften.” she said, handing him 20 septims.  
“Climb in back and we'll be off.” he said, smiling.  
She went to the back of the carriage and sat down. And she was off to Riften. 

Once, she arrived at the Riften stables. She got off the carriage and when she approached the city's gate and the guard near the cart stopped her saying, kind of shady,  
“Hold there...before I let you into Riften...you need to pay the visitor's tax...”  
“What's the tax for?” she asked, suspicious and crossing her arms.  
“For the privilege of entering the city...what does it matter?!” he stated, kind of impatient.  
“This is obviously a shakedown.” she said, rolling her eyes at his poor attempt to get coin out of her.  
“Alright...keep your voice down. You want everyone to hear you?! I'll let you in...just...let me unlock the gate...” he said, defeated.

He walked over to the gate and took a key off his belt and unlocked the gate, he then said,  
“Gate's unlocked...you can head inside when you're ready...” he said, still sounding disappointed.  
She smirked and entered the city. She saw just how right Ralof was about this place...it was so dark and depressing. It looked like more of a poor village than anything. But she knew this was the home of the Black-Briar family, who owned the most successful meadery in all of Skyrim and was also the home of the Snow-Shod family, which was another wealthier family who lived in Riften. She was heading into the city more but was stopped by a bodyguard type of guy saying, suspicious,  
“I don't know you...you in Riften looking for trouble?”  
“I'm not scared of you...” she said, straight faced and serious.  
“Yeah? Well you should be...the last thing the Black-Briars need is someone sticking their nose where it doesn't belong...me? I'm Maul...I watch the streets for 'em. You need dirt on anythin'? I'm your guy...but it'll cost ya...” he said, arms crossed, eyeing her from head to toe with a lustful look.

“Stop looking at me like that, pervert...here...just take this and I'll let you know if I want to know anything about Riften later.” she said, handing him 100 septims.  
“I can accept that. I'm usually near the warehouse outside on the docks if you ever want to know anythin'. Well, be seein' you around.” he said, with more friendliness in his expression.  
He walked off towards the docks outside and she continued venturing to the marketplace, but saw a woman in a sleeveless gray leather outfit, with fingerless gloves and knee high boots to match talking threateningly to a poor Redguard man that looked like he was about to break down and cry any minute.  
“Look Shadr...last warning...pay up or else. All I care about is the gold...everything else is your problem.” she said, sneering at him.  
She walked away and towards the Inn, and entered. She wanted to approach him and help...but she was on a time limit. So she ignored it and continued on to the marketplace.

While she was walking past the first marketplace stand in the circle, she heard a man, with a Scottish accent say,  
“Never did an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carryin'...eh lass?”  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the source of the voice and saw a red-haired Nord man, in blue fine clothing, at a simple wooden market stand, selling what looked to be some type of potion. He looked similar to Ralof, but he looked a little taller, and had green eyes. He also had a scar on his right cheek. She then spoke and said,  
“Excuse me...?”  
“I'm sayin' you've got the coin...but you didn't earn a septim of it honestly...I can tell.” he stated, a smug smirk on his face.  
“How can you possibly know that?” she asked, offended.  
“It's all about sizing up your matter, lass. The way you walk...what you're wearing. It's all very obvious...” he said, still smug.  
“My wealth is none of your business...” she said, defensively.

“Oh...but that's where you're wrong, lass...wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?” he said, looking her directly in her eyes. Her interest peaked and she said, eyes narrowed,  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“I've got a bit of an errand to run...but I need an extra pair of hands...and in my line of work, extra hands are well paid.” he explained, smirking.  
“What did you need me to do?” she asked, interested.  
“Simple. I'm going to start a distraction, and you're gonna steal Madesi's silver ring out of the strongbox under his stand in the marketplace. And then I want you to plant the ring in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing.” he explained, the task to her.

She then realized that this man was a member of the infamous Thieves Guild in the Ratway beneath Riften's streets. She had read about them and always thought about joining them but now she wasn't so sure...but she could really use the extra work. Being a soldier was rewarding and all but it didn't pay much, she wanted to at least buy a house in Windhelm and live with Ralof, and she didn't have enough coins at the moment. She was down to about 2,000. She was thinking about it and she decided to go for it, and said,  
“Why plant it on Brand-Shei?”  
“There's someone who wants to see him put out of business permanently...that's all you need to know.” he said, serious.  
“Alright. I'm in. Let's get this started.” she stated, simply.  
“Ok, lass. Wait until I start the distraction, and then show me what you're made of.” he said, quietly so prying ears wouldn't hear.

Once he started the distraction and everyone gathered around his stand she went over to Madesi's stand, which was the Argonian jeweler near where the blacksmith was. She knelt down hoping no one would see her and luckily she had bought some lockpicks, and unlocked the sliding door and then quickly unlocked his strongbox, taking everything inside including the silver ring. She sneaked her way over to where Brand-Shei was sitting on crates with his back to his stand, and she gently and carefully placed it inside his pocket. She then hurried and got away before she was caught by the guards. When the crowd dispersed, she walked back over to him with a smug smile on her face, and he said, nodding in approval,  
“Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And here you go...your payment just as I promised. It's a good thing you didn't get pinched. Lucky for the way things have been going around here...” he said, handing her 100 septims.  
“What's been going on?” she asked.  
“Bah...my organization's been having a run of bad luck. But, that doesn't matter, you did the job and you did it well. But there's plenty more where that came from...if you think you can handle it?” he said, challenging her.  
“I can handle anything...” she said, challenge in her tone as well.  
“Ah, you've got fire in you...I like that. Just what my organization needs, someone with a backbone. My business runs in the Ratway, in a tavern called The Ragged Flagon...make it there in one piece and we'll see if you really got what it takes.” he said, smirking. He then walked away towards stairs to the lower level.

She could have sworn he was being flirtatious with her, but she shook that thought out of her head. And made her way over to the blacksmith, so she could buy a new weapon. She wanted a two-handed weapon this time, so she bought a Dwarven warhammer, along with a Dwarven mace. Then, she headed towards where the thief had headed and she saw a door behind a cell door. She entered it and found herself beneath Riften's streets in the Ratway.

It was dark and very damp...well it is a sewer. So, she continued on and was walking down the hall, and had her Dwarven warhammer and mace equipped, she sold her steel mace and steel shield, just to get some more money in her coin purse. She was close to 3,000 now. Then, she heard two male voices speaking to one another in the small room up ahead, she immediately had her warhammer ready to strike. One, deep male voice said,  
“You said we would have a house as big as the Black-Briars by now!”  
“Oh we will. Just do your job...you worry about cracking skulls and I'll worry about the Guild alright?” said, a snobby voiced male.  
“I don't know, Drahff...they'd kill us if they found out what we're doing...” said the deep voiced male.  
“Just keep quiet and stay focused...I'm going to go check the entrance of the Ratway...be right back.” said, Drahff.   
“Shit...” she whispered, to herself. Then hid in a darkened part of the hall.   
She kept her weapon out and then the man named Drahff was walking in the hall and she was in a very dark part of the hall so she wasn't seen. 

She snuck up behind him, raised her warhammer over her head and she crushed his skull in with one blow. He grunted and fell forward, and he was dead. Blood gathered underneath his head and she stayed in her sneaking position and went to the other room. But she heard the deep voiced male say,  
“Drahff? Are you...alright? It shouldn't take this long to check the entrance.”  
She showed herself to him and he became hostile and said,  
“Who are you?! What did you do with Drahff?!”  
“He's dead...you're next...” she said, smirking darkly.  
He charged after her and swung at her with his iron battleaxe. She blocked flawlessly with her warhammer, she then thrust her warhammer's handle right into his nose, causing it to gush blood. He held his nose and while he was disracted, she crushed his skull, killing him. Blood was on her weapon and Scaled Armor. She changed into it before she left for Riften.

She continued on and took any coins they were carrying on their bodies and came to a slight drop with a bridge that wasn't lowered on the other side. She heard noises, like a skeever which is a mutated rat, below her. She then saw the nasty little bugger run into the small hall on the ground below her. She groaned and said,  
“I hate those damn things...so disgusting...”  
She jumped onto the ground and she ran quickly over to the hall and killed the skeever before it could even try to jump at her and bite, probably giving her some gods-awful disease if successful. She headed towards a door, which looked like it had a trapped rigged onto it so if you open it you get killed. She opened it and quickly stepped away, just as two rigged spears came out of the wall and then retreated back into the wall. She stepped through the door and was prepared for anything around any corner. 

She came to a stair case and went up it. She then came across another door but no trapped was rigged into it, she opened it slowly and carefully. Then she heard a man, who sounded drunk, say,  
“Is someone there?!”   
Then she prepared herself and it was a man in rags wearing what looked like fur gauntlets but they had a red glow to them like they were enchanted. He came after her punching clumsily and she killed him with her hammer. She took the enchanted gloves, because she was gonna sell them for a profit. She continued on and came across another room with another person in it. They became hostile and started to try and kill her. She killed that person easily. She lowered the bridge and went back to head into the final door.

She entered and came across a large open room, with a ton of cobwebs and crates, with a small pool of water in the center with a single light beam shining from above into the water. She saw a small bar, tables, chairs and a small sign that said The Ragged Flagon. She made it and very easily as well. The thief acted like it would be difficult to get here, and it really wasn't. She saw at least 6 people total in the room. She heard the bartender say, to what looked like the thief she spoke to, but he was wearing unique, black leather armor this time,  
“Give it up, Brynjolf...those days are over...things are changing.”  
“I'm telling you...this one is...different.” said, the familiar Scottish voice.  
“We've all heard that one before, Bryn...quit kidding yourself.” said a blonde bodyguard looking man with his arms crossed. He didn't look very friendly.  
“It's time to face the truth old friend...you and Vex...you're part of a dying breed...” said the bartender again.  
The red-haired thief glanced at Raelynn from the corner of his eye and said, smirking,  
“Dying breed, eh? What do you call that then?”

She walked over and he met her halfway and said,  
“Well, well...color me impressed, lass. I didn't think I'd ever see you again...”  
“Oh please...getting here was so easy.” she said, rolling her eyes.  
“Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize. Well, allow me to properly introduce myself then. I'm Brynjolf. I'm the current Guildmaster at the moment...not so proud of the title, but I'm bearing it until we can find another one worthy enough to take the title...so far...we haven't been so lucky.” he said, smiling at her sheepishly.  
“Oh...the guildmaster? I should have known...you seemed way too experienced to be just another common thief, and very well put together if I may add.” she said, trying not to sound flirtatious, because she was giving a compliment not flirting.  
“Well, I'm flattered at your words, lass...but I'm not the leading type...so I can't keep this title for too long. But, what about your name?” he said, smiling still.  
“I'm Raelynn Sintelle. I'm a Stormcloak soldier and I'm currently getting low on funds. I want my own place with...my boyfriend...but I can't afford one and neither can he. Which is why I'm here, for a job.” she explained.  
“You have a boyfriend, eh? Well...he's a lucky lad. You're a sight for sore eyes...” he said, sounding a little jealous when he heard about Ralof from her lips, but still sounding flirtatious with her.

She shook that from her mind and said, trying to ignore what he just said,  
“So...do I have a job yet?”   
“Oh, right. Yes you do actually...how about handling a few deadbeats for me?” he said, still looking at her like he was undressing her with his eyes.  
She felt uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other then said, not meeting his gaze,  
“Alright, what did they do?”  
“They owe our organization some serious coin...and have decided not to pay. I want you to teach them the error of their ways. Word of warning though...I don't want any of them killed. Bad for business.” he explained, serious now. And not looking at her like a hungry wolf stalking it's prey anymore.  
“Ok, who are they?” she asked, relieved he stopped looking at her with lust in his gaze.  
“Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand, and Haelga. Keerava is the owner and proprietor of the Bee and the Barb, the Inn and tavern, Bersi Honey-Hand is the owner of the Pawned Prawn, and Haelga is the keeper of the bunkhouse near the entrance of the city. If you need any help with your marks just ask me.” he answered, smiling again.  
“Any tips about them?” she asked.  
“Keerava is stubborn, but she has a soft spot for family...talk to Talen-Jei, her employee there. They're...well acquainted...if you catch my meaning. Bersi is as pigheaded a man as you'll ever find, but the key...is that ugly Dwarven urn in his shop, smash that thing to bits and he'll change his attitude. And lastly...there's Haelga...the town whore. She's a devout follower of Dibella, and dotes over a statue of the Divine in her shop...use it as leverage...and she'll cave. Go and remind them who we are. I'll be here when you're done.” he explained, looking at her the same as before.

She quickly turned on her heel and left the Flagon. He was definitely being flirtatious with her...even though he knows she has a boyfriend. But he's a thief...they could care less if a woman is married, in a relationship or engaged to be married, if they want someone they'll keep going after them no matter what. Which, Raelynn will learn not too far in the future...pretty well off into the future but not that far away.

 

She exited the Ratway and had to allow her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun, and headed for the Inn first. She entered and saw two Argonians that obviously worked here. She assumed the one sweeping was Talen-Jei, so she approached him and said, threateningly,  
“You need to talk some sense into Keerava over there...”  
“With the rumors going around about how poorly your guild's been doing...she's become much too bold...I'm not that foolish. The last thing I want is a war with your people...” he responded.  
“Then help me convince her to pay...” she stated, trailing off, still menacing. His voice came out as a harsh whisper next saying,  
“Look...I'm only doing this because I care for her! Don't mistake this as an acceptance for what you do! Keerava has some family at a farm somewhere in Morrowind...if you mention you know about it...she might just listen to you...”

She then walked over to the bar and said, to Keerava,  
“You ready to pay Brynjolf what you owe?”  
“No...and I never will. Now get out of my Inn...” she responded, boldly and straightforward.  
“Oh that's too bad...well...maybe I should go pay a visit to that farm in Morrowind...” she said, smirking.  
“How could you possibly know about--? Please! My family means too much to me...don't hurt them!” Keerava said, pleading.  
“Then pay up and I'll forget about it” Raelynn stated.  
“Here. Take it. And tell Brynjolf he'll have no more trouble from me!” she said, afraid now.  
She took the 100 septims and left smiling. She was off to the Pawned Prawn next.

As soon as she entered the shop, she spotted the urn Brynjolf mentioned and as she approached the counter he asked, obviously hiding the fact he knew why she was here,  
“So...can I interest you in anything today?”  
She just smirked and turned to face the urn, it was pretty ugly. She took her warhammer out of it's sheathe and started to hit the urn. She heard Bersi say, horror struck,  
“I really don't have the money! Please don't break my urn!”  
“Just pay them Bersi...” his wife said, sounding annoyed.  
The urn busted into 3 pieces and clattered to the floor she turned back to Bersi who had a crushed look on his face and he said,  
“No! That urn was priceless...”  
“That was from Brynjolf...get the message?” she said, smug smirk on her face.  
“I can't believe you did that! You people are monsters! You demand payment for protection, yet you can't even protect yourselves! Here...take your coin...and tell Brynjolf to leave us alone!” he said, angered.  
She took the 100 septims and left his shop, as soon as she left, she headed for the bunkhouse.

She approached the bunkhouse and entered. There was a blonde woman wearing a blue dress at the front counter. She started to look around for the statue of Dibella, and turned a corner and saw it with flowers around the bottom of it. She then swiftly and quietly stole it off the dresser it was on. She then put it behind her back and approached the woman at the counter, it had to of been Haelga. She then said, to Raelynn,  
“The bunkhouse is for the working man...it isn't an Inn. So in other words, the bunkhouse isn't for you.” she said, snobby.  
She then pulled the statue out from behind her back and said, smug,  
“So...should I drop this down a well then?”  
“Not Lady Dibella! NO! Please...I can't lose her!” Haelga said, reaching for the statue, but Raelynn pulled it away from her grasp with a smirk saying,  
“Give me the gold you owe, Brynjolf and I'll give this back...”  
“Here! Take it! Just give me Lady Dibella back.” she said tossing her the 100 septims she owed.  
“Done...here you go.” she said, acting like she was gonna hand it to her but then threw it across the room with Haelga chasing after it with a horror filled scream. She laughed at how ridiculously obsessed she was with a simple Divine statuette and left the bunkhouse.

She was back in the Flagon and approached Brynjolf right away. He said, proudly,  
“So...job's done and you even brought the gold. Best of all you did it clean...I like that.”  
“Here's what they owed.” she said, handing him the 300 septims.  
“Good work. And it seems I owe you something in return. Here you go...I think you'll find these quite useful.” he said, handing her potions.  
There was a potion of lockpicking, a potion of pickpocketing and a healing potion. She was happy with her reward even though it wasn't coins.  
“What's next then?” she asked, antsy.  
“Judging how well you handled those shopkeepers, I'd say you more than earned your place here. So...I would like to officially welcome you to the Thieves Guild. I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin...so don't disappoint me.” he said, still sounding like he was flirting.   
“If there's more gold where that came from, I'm glad to be a member.” she stated.  
“That's the spirit! Larceny's in your blood...the tell tale sign of a practiced thief. Oh, talk to Tonilia for your new armor, and also speak with Delvin Mallory and Vex, they know their way around this place and can even kick a few extra jobs your way. Now, go on and retrieve your armor. Again, welcome to the Thieves guild.” he said, smirking.  
“I'm not that practiced, and alright I will. Thank you.” she stated, ignoring the fact that he was again looking at her like a hungry wolf.  
“Tonilia is the Redguard woman over there, Vex is the blonde and fair-skinned Imperial woman leaning against the crates over there, be mindful of her...she's pretty cold-hearted and unfriendly and Delvin is the bald Breton man over there sitting down he's a bit of a pervert and loves young women, so be mindful of him as well. Go on and get acquainted with everyone. Oh...and avoid Dirge over there by the sign...he's, uh...kind of an ass to newcomers and anyone who isn't a thief. Also, meet me in the back room behind the wardrobe in that small room back there behind the Flagon. There are more thieves who are pretty eager to meet you.” he said, then walked off toward the area he mentioned.

She walked over to Tonilia first and she said, with Raelynn's approach,  
“So you're the new recruit, huh? Well, it looks like you and I are gonna have to get very well acquainted.”  
“Why is that?” she asked, confused.  
“I'm the fence down here...you come by anything you don't exactly own and I'll pay you some coin for it...minus a little slice for the Guild of course.” Tonilia said.  
“Oh alright, that's good to know. Brynjolf said you would have my armor?” Raelynn said.  
“Oh yes. Here you are.” Tonilia said, with a forced smile and handed her the armor.  
Raelynn took it and she changed into it in another room away from prying eyes. Then, she left the hood off, and went over to Delvin next he said in a heavy cockney British accent, with her approach,  
“Brynjolf, eh? Lemme guess...he just plucked you off the street and dropped you into the thick of things without showin' you which way is up...am I right?”  
“Yeah...pretty much. Any advice?” she said, sheepish.  
“See? That kind of attitude comes from someone who wants to get rich and stay alive long 'nuff to enjoy it...we're gunna get along nicely...” he said, smiling.  
“Brynjolf said you would have work for me?” she asked.  
“Oh yeah...I do. I handle the fishin', numbers, and bedlam jobs...the ones with a more...personal touch. If break ins are more your thing...go talk to Vex. Fishin' jobs require stealth and quietness...you gotta pick someone's pocket an' take a valuable item from 'em...numbers jobs are when it requires you to change numbers in business ledgers all around the shops and Inns in Skyrim, so it makes our numbers look legit...and lastly, the bedlam jobs. Those are when you steal anything you can get your hands on from any of the Nine Holds in Skyrim, adding up to 500 septims in stolen items and you also get to keep everythin' you stole. So...any of those strike your fancy?” he explained, to her.  
“I think I'll take a numbers job right now.” she stated.  
“Nice. Here. This is what you need to know.” he said, handing her a piece of paper with the location and business.

She took it and headed over to Vex next, Vex said as she approached her,  
“Before we begin I wanna make two things perfectly clear...One: I'm the best infiltrator this rat hole of a guild's got, so if you think you're here to replace me...you're dead wrong. And two: you follow my lead, and do exactly as I say...no debates no questions...”  
She stayed silent and nodded, and Vex continued,  
“Then we understand each other. Good. Now...it's time to get your feet wet and I don't wanna waste any time on talking about anything other than business.”   
“What sort of business?” questioned Raelynn.  
“I'm not gonna sugar coat it for ya, we're in a bad way down here.” Vex stated.  
“What can we do about it?” she asked, Vex.  
“You can get out there and start making a name for us again. Have them start fearing us like they all did long ago, before Mercer and all that. Thank the gods he's dead now, but I can offer you extra jobs for you to start making that name for us again.” Vex explained.  
“What kind do you got?” Raelynn asked.  
“I handle the burglary, shill, sweep and heist jobs. Most of them involve breaking and entering, if you don't like that kind of work...talk to Delvin. He runs the more...up close and personal jobs. Burglary is simple, break into a house...grab a specific item and get out before they realize what's going on, the catch is you can't kill anyone that lives there or you forfeit the payment. Shill jobs, are when a client needs us to eliminate another, but we don't operate like the Dark Brotherhood, so we make it the way we want. Which is planting some phony evidence in the mark's house and tip off the town guard, the rest takes care of itself. Sweep jobs...are one of the quickest ways in Skyrim to make some coin, it's clearing some of the wealthier homes of their valuables and bring them back here to me. And lastly, the heist jobs. It's a way to remind the shopkeepers that we're in charge, and if that means breaking into their strongboxes and stealing something valuable from them...so be it. So, which one of those jobs peaked that interest of yours?” Vex explained, smirking slightly at the end of her explanation.  
“I'll pass for now...but don't worry I'll be back again when I want one of them.” Raelynn said.  
“Alright...fine.” Vex said, coldly.

She then headed to the back room like Brynjolf asked her and opened the wardrobe, and it led to another room behind it. It was a small hallway, and there was a bedroom in another small room next to the hall. She saw the door and opened it. It led her to a big room, with a cistern in the middle of it and some light flooding in from the outside on the ceiling in the center. Brynjolf was standing in the middle of the room. His arms were crossed and he was smiling at her. She approached him and said,  
“Well...here I am. What did you need me for?”  
“Nice to see you again, Raelynn. I just wanted you to come meet the rest of the family, lass. Your fellow thieves are rather eager to meet you. Go on and go introduce yourself to everyone.” he said.  
She nodded and went over to the female she saw threatening that poor Redguard man when she had first arrived there. At her approach the woman said,  
“Hi there. I believe I saw you earlier right?”  
“Yes...you were threatening a Redguard on the bridge near the Inn.” Raelynn said  
“Oh...yeah that. Well, I was the one who robbed the shipment he was being threatened into getting me earlier...you know, I have to make more coin after all.” she said, smirking.  
“Yeah, can't fault you for that...I am in desperate need of more septims. My name is Raelynn by the way.” she said holding out her hand for a handshake.  
“Sapphire. Nice to meet you. You're the new recruit right?” she said, taking her hand and shaking it once.  
“Yeah...that's me.” Raelynn stated.  
“Well, you made the right choice joining us I assure you. I've made tons of septims working as a thief.” Sapphire said.  
“That's my plan.” Raelynn stated, smiling.  
“A girl after my own heart. A smart one too.” Sapphire said, smiling.

Raelynn then said goodbye to her and she was approached by a Nord man with mid-length dark brown hair and he said,  
“Hey, got a minute? Wanted to say something.”  
“Sure. My name is Raelynn. What did you need?” she asked.  
“I just wanted to say welcome to our guild and I hope we can become great friends. My name is Rune.” he said, smiling sweetly.  
“Nice to meet you, Rune. That's a very unique name.” she stated.  
“Oh yeah it is. I was given that name by my adoptive father, since I was found with a rune tied around my neck.” he said, smiling still.  
“Oh, a fitting name then.” she stated, smiling.  
She said her goodbyes to him and moved on to a Nord man with the same gray, sleeveless guild armor as Sapphire. He had red war paint underneath both his eyes, the same war paint as her but red. He had mid-length brown hair, that was tied back slightly, but the rest of his hair rested on his shoulders. He had kind of a scowl on his face. She stopped heading over to him and he then met her eyes and walked over to her kind of quickly saying, as he was walking, he had a rugged, raspy voice  
“Hey...hey! I wanna talk to you...now.”   
She flinched at how he said that and she said,  
“Y-Yes?”  
“You're pretty tough...I respect that. Bringin' in a lot of coin for the Guild...makin' us look good too. Let me know if you need anything...okay?”  
“Oh, thank you.” she stated, still a little afraid.  
“My name's Thrynn by the way. Used to be a part of a bandit clan actually...but that life wasn't for me.” he said.  
She froze in response to him saying he was a part of a bandit clan, and flashed back to that horrid memory then snapped out of it and jumped back a little bit and said,  
“R-Raelynn...nice to...meet you...”  
“You alright, Raelynn?” he asked, confused.  
“Yes! I'm...fine...I have to go now...” she said, and rushed away.

She walked far away from Thrynn...she had no idea of knowing if he was a part of that same bandit clan that attacked her village...but that was highly doubtful but she still wanted to be safe. She was then approached by a rather handsome Imperial man, that had a strange hood that covered almost half of his face and he said, in a low kind of raspy voice,  
“Wanted to say something to you...”  
“Oh? What is it?” she asked, curious.  
“I think you're alright...in fact I'm kind of impressed with how well you're doing around here...just...keep it between us okay?” he said, to her.  
“Oh...thanks. My name is Raelynn.” she stated, smiling slightly.  
“My name is Cynric, I used to be a jailbreaker and do jobs for the Dark Brotherhood but decided to stay with the Guild and quit jailbreaking because I had no one to watch my back when I was and plus I felt safer being a thief rather than an assassin, and I made more coin as a thief anyways.” he explained.  
“Oh. That's interesting.” she stated.

He smirked then walked away and then she was approached by a wood elf and his hood was still up. He said, kind of in a snobby voice,  
“Come here a second...”  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“My name is Niruin. A lot of people are beginning to get impressed with you around here...me included...just wanted to let you know. I also provide marksmen training if you've got the coin that is.” he said, smiling.  
“Nice to meet you, Niruin. I'm Raelynn” she stated.  
They shook hands then parted ways. There was one more thief to meet and he approached next. He was a Nord man as well.  
“Hey. Let's talk a second...” he said, in a heavy Nordic accent.  
She listened and he continued,  
“They call me Vipir The Fleet. You're making waves around here...I like that. If you ever need anything, just let me know. I also provide pickpocket training as well, if you've got the coin I'm ready to teach you.” he said, smirking.  
“Nice to meet you Vipir. I'm Raelynn.” she said, smiling back.  
“You know...for a Breton girl, you're not that bad to look at. If you were my girl...I would make sure no one stole you away from me. So, you're man is lucky, if you have one.” he said, flirtatious.  
“Um...thanks...? Well, yes I do have a man in my life. He's a Stormcloak general and I'm a soldier. He lives in Windhelm.” she stated, weirded out at his flirting.

She walked away before he started looking at her the way Brynjolf did and was currently looking at her the same way from across the room...she then walked back over to Brynjolf who was behind a desk by empty bookshelves and a blank bust statue behind him.  
“Well...I met everyone. I have to head back home now...I have a war to fight and Ralof is waiting for my return.” she said, to him.  
“Ralof, eh? Is that the lucky lad that has you to himself?” asked Brynjolf, jealousy in his tone.  
“Yes...he does. Only for himself.” she said, seriously.  
“Well...I tend to change that...” he said, flirtatious and challenging.  
“Brynjolf...look...this is a very simple statement: Back off, and don't try anything with me. I belong to Ralof, and he belongs to me. Got it?” she said, staring him straight in his eyes.

He stared back, with those beautiful emerald green eyes and with a sexy smirk on his face. He then whispered, softly and seductively,  
“We'll just see about that now...won't we, lass?”  
She felt different, and found herself unable to speak or move as he looked at her the way he was right now.   
“Curse thieves and their power of seduction...I read Thief Of Virtue...I know how they operate...and it's working on me! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm with Ralof...I shouldn't be feeling this way toward Brynjolf!” she thought to herself. She was mentally kicking herself and internally screaming at herself to stop feeling these feelings with him.  
“What's wrong, lass? You seem...lost in thought...” he said, softly and seductively again.  
She shook the thoughts away from her head and cleared her throat and said,  
“You know what...just back off...” she said, trying to sound threatening.  
“Oh...no can do, Raelynn...you're too beautiful to pass up and you know how to hold your own. I find it attractive when a girl can do that...I'll get you to come around eventually...” he said, softly and seductively still.  
She didn't say anything and just quickly walked toward the ladder on the right side of the Cistern, and left the Guild to head back to Windhelm.

 

Brynjolf still stared at the ladder, even though she was gone. He was smirking then chuckled and said, to himself,  
“You'll be mine soon enough, Raelynn...maybe even sooner than you think...”  
He didn't intend to kill Ralof or anything, but he intended to seduce her enough to the point of falling into his arms and giving herself to him and only him...dumping Ralof in the process...but that could take time or it could just not happen at all. But he could only hope for the best.


	9. Difficult Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynn has so many thoughts of why she feels a certain way around Brynjolf...and feels like she needs to tell Ralof about him and how he is towards her. The civil war continues on...and the Stormcloaks succeed and take over all of Skyrim driving the Imperials out.
> 
> Again...I apologize for how short it is.

“He's toying with me! He has to be...he knows I'm with Ralof...and yet...Brynjolf sounded so jealous of him when I mentioned Ralof's name...why is he being this way to a woman he just met??” she thought to herself. She had so many thoughts racing in her head. But she just continued on to the stables outside of Riften. She walked up to the carriage driver and said, handing him 20 septims,  
“I need to get back to Windhelm.”  
“Alright. Climb in back and we'll be off.” said the carriage driver.  
She went to the back and sat down. She couldn't wait to get back to Windhelm and see Ralof. She needed to tell him about everything that happened here...including joining the Thieves Guild and Brynjolf.

She arrived back in Windhelm and rushed to the city's gates in a fast paced walk. Her thoughts were still unsettled, and she had a lot on her mind. She had a strange feeling towards Brynjolf...the way he talked to her in his low, seductive Scottish voice...and how he looked at her. It was like his gaze burned into her...like he was using some kind of power to make her in a trance, but it was only his charming and seductive ways. Thieves had a big reputation for being very good at seducing their marks of the opposite sex, and stealing things from right under their noses. She only knew this from reading about them and knew they never killed their marks, only charmed them and made them gain their trust then stole from them without any notice from the marks themselves.

She found herself in front of the palace and entered it. Ralof was the first to run over and greet her. She was so happy to see him. But he said,  
“Rae...I was wondering when you would be back. What took you so long?”  
“It's a...long story...I don't want to say anything about it here.”   
“...what armor are you wearing?” he asked, confused.  
She then looked down and muttered out a single word,  
“Shit...”  
“Wait...is that...Thieves Guild armor...?” he said, trailing off.  
“Yes...it is...I joined them while I was in Riften...I needed a job and I was desperate.” she said, looking away.  
“So that's why it took you so long to return?” he asked, sounding weary.  
“Yeah...and I need to tell you something else...” she said trailing off.  
“What more can there be for you to tell me, Rae?” he asked, a little disappointed in her choice of work.  
“Look, Ralof...just please listen to me. I have a problem with their Guildmaster...and you won't like it.” she said, looking him straight in the eyes now.

He was very intent on her words now looking suspicious and said,  
“What kind of...problem?”   
“He was kind of...flirting with me...and basically told me he would get me to come around to him eventually...he wants me, Ralof...he wants me bad.” she said, sounding afraid and she felt like Brynjolf's advances on her  
would be put into physical action at any time when she returned to Riften.  
Ralof was silent and his face was hiding anger and frustration behind it and he spoke finally,  
“So...does he know you're involved with me? Did you tell him?”  
“Yes, Ralof. You know I wouldn't keep that unspoken.” she stated.  
He pulled her into an embrace not caring that there were others in the room and kissed the top of her head. She whispered, cautious,  
“Ralof...there's other people in the room! I thought we wanted this to be a secret?”   
“Raelynn...people already know about us. You were seen by a guard leaving my quarters in the barracks this morning. So, I want them to know that the rumors being told are in fact true. It's fine...I want them to know that you're my girl and to not try anything with you.” he said, sweetly and kind of territorial.  
She smiled and hugged him back. She then got up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. She was relieved that they didn't need to keep their love hidden anymore. She loved him and wanted people to know...but she also had those strange feelings with Brynjolf as well. He was very attractive with his accent and good looks...but she couldn't ever bring herself to betray Ralof...so if Brynjolf decides to make his advances physical...it will most likely be forced on her until she gives in to him.

Ralof pulled away and said,  
“Come on, we have a war to fight. Go get changed in our room, you're Stormcloak armor is in there. I left them in there until you returned. I love you, Rae. I'll see you in a bit.”  
She smiled and went off to their room to change. Well, she has a place to live now. In the Palace of the Kings itself nonetheless. She had her knapsack with her still. It carried all her coins and scaled armor. She quickly changed into her Stormcloak armor. And made her way off to the war room, still smiling. She was so glad she didn't have to hide her relationship with him anymore.

She arrived in the war room and Ralof smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. She was now being held at his side with his arm around her waist. Galmar then said, joking,  
“By Talos...do you really have to be all sentimental with one another in front of me?”  
“Oh come now, Galmar...no need to be jealous of us.” said Ralof, same joking tone.  
“Me? Jealous? Ha! That's a laugh, Ralof. I like the single life.” said Galmar, laughing, bear-like as always. He continued to speak saying, to Raelynn,  
“Ice-Veins. You need to get over to our hidden camp in Falkreath. I'll give you your orders from there. We still have a war going on...so don't take too long getting there.”  
He said that last sentence while glancing between her and Ralof with a smirk. Then he walked out of the war room.  
“We have to go to Falkreath?” she asked, Ralof.  
“Yep. It would seem so.” answered Ralof.  
“Hey, did I miss anything?” came Syloria's voice behind them.  
“Oh, Stormblade, good to see you again. Well, I guess our next objective is our Falkreath camp, Galmar wants us over there.” Ralof said, saluting her with his hand in a fist over his heart. That was the Stormcloak salute.  
She saluted back and said, smiling,  
“Oh, well...we'd best not waste more time then. Off to Falkreath then. I also see that you guys are open in your relationship now. No longer a secret?”  
“No...a guard saw me leave his room this morning...” Raelynn stated, sheepishly and kind of blushing.  
“Ooohhh...I see...well, that's fine. No need to hide true love.” she said, smiling. Even though she was hiding true love with Ulfric. In fact she just left his room not too long ago. They had another “talk” if you catch my meaning.

 

They all arrived at the Falkreath camp. Ralof and Syloria stayed behind to talk to other soldiers there. He motioned Raelynn with a smile, to go ahead and get the orders from Galmar. She approached the tent Galmar was in and he looked up with a smirk saying,  
“Well...good to see you got here quickly. I thought you and Ralof would be a little late getting here...hahaha...” Galmar said, joking with her.  
“Oh, hush...we knew we had to be here quick. Now...reporting in, sir.” she said, laughing while rolling her eyes.  
“You're going to Fort Neugrad. They have some of our boys locked up there. But with a little luck, we can turn that to our advantage. I've sent some men to scout the area. Meet them, see if you can't find a way to slip in, free our men, and take over the fort. They'll never suspect an attack from the inside. That won't be easy. But that's why I'm sending you. You got the grit to get this done?” he said, giving her the orders.  
“Nothing I can't handle.” she stated, confidently.  
“Good. You got real fire in you. I like that...Talos guide you.” he stated, with a smile.

She walked back over to Ralof and Syloria. Syloria turned to her and said,  
“So...where are we headed?”  
“Fort Neugrad. Galmar told me they have some of our men kept prisoner there. I have to find a way to sneak into the fort and free them.” she explained.  
“Fort Neugrad? I know that fort...there's a cave underneath the lake near there and it leads right into the prisons. So, that's how you'll have to sneak in. Can you swim, Rae?” Ralof said, concerned.  
“Yes I can. I haven't done it since I was a little girl, but I still know how to swim. Well, let's get over there and free them, then take over the fort. Let's liberate Falkreath!” she responded.  
They all headed off towards the fort to liberate Falkreath of the Legion's hold on it.

But the Stormcloaks succeed time and time again. And eventually take over all of Tamriel, driving the Legionnaires out of Skyrim. All Imperial supporting Jarls were locked up in their Hold's prisons and Stormcloak supporting Jarls replaced them. But, a threat still remained...the Aldmeri Dominion.


	10. Returning To Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynn decides it may be time to go back to the Thieves Guild...even though she is hesitant and instantly regrets returning there when she is met with Brynjolf once again after 3 years...

Raelynn was now 21 years old, and her relationship with Ralof is stronger than ever. They are actually engaged to be married now. Raelynn was also approached by Syloria, and told she was in a romantic relationship with Ulfric. She was shocked, but happy for them. She decided to return to the Thieves Guild after three years of avoidance because of the war...and because of Brynjolf. She finally finished the numbers job given to her by Delvin 3 years ago. But, she was weary of returning here. She was suddenly nervous and didn't know why she returned.

She was donning her Guild armor and had her hood up. She was hoping not to be stopped by any guards, but then remembered the Stormcloaks had taken over and they all knew who she was. It was a good advantage for her. She went over to the Cistern's secret entrance in their small cemetery behind the Temple of Mara. She then pressed the button in the shape of the guild's symbol on a stone coffin, but it was only a statue, used by the guild to hide the entrance to the Cistern from prying eyes and guards. She looked around briefly and descended the stairs and entered the manhole. The coffin automatically closed on its own and she prepared for the worse...

As soon as she entered the Cistern everyone turned to face her, and everyone smiled warmly and welcomed her back.  
“Well I haven't seen you for 3 years...where did you go?” asked Sapphire. She was one of her very close friends.  
“I, uh...helped Liberate Skyrim of the Legion. I couldn't return here until I was completely finished winning the war. Sorry...I didn't expect to be away for 3 years.” Raelynn answered, still a little nervous about returning.  
“Oh, that's a good enough excuse to me. But you may want to speak with Brynjolf...he was pretty angry when you didn't return right away.” she responded.  
“Oh...he was?” asked Raelynn, nervously.  
“Oh hell yeah...he isn't usually the angry type either. Does he...have a thing for you?” she asked, questioning.  
“Oh gods I hope not...” she said, trying to cover up the fact she felt strange feelings with him as well, but fought them off everyday since she met him.  
“Oh...well, go speak with him then. Don't keep him waiting longer than he already has.” Sapphire said, firmly warning her to hurry.

She nodded and headed over to where he usually stood. But he wasn't there. She saw Thrynn and built up bravery to approach him and ask where he could have gone. She said,  
“Thrynn, have you seen Brynjolf lately?”  
“Oh. Raelynn. You returned...I didn't think you would. But I just saw him walk over into the Flagon a few minutes ago. Good to see you again, though” he said, smiling slightly.  
She smiled back and headed over to the Flagon. She took in a deep breath and opened the door to the Flagon.

She was greeted by Delvin first saying,  
“Well, well...lookee here...the beautiful Raelynn returns to us...”  
“Hello, Delvin. I finished that job. Sorry I haven't been here in 3 years...” she said, trailing off.  
“Good work. Oh, that's quite all right...at least for me it is.” He said, glancing behind her. She turned slowly and faced Brynjolf. His face was a straight expression and he looked pretty angry.  
“Well...look who decided to show up after 3 years...where have you been, lass?” he said, anger clearly in his tone.  
“I was...fighting to free Skyrim of the Imperials. We won the civil war...and I returned here.” she said, trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Well...isn't that great? So you decided to abandon your job to fight in the Civil war and win?” he said, sarcasm in his tone.  
“Yes. I did.” she stated, staring him right in the eyes.  
“Come with me...now. We need to talk.” He stated, simply, but still impatient.  
She reluctantly followed him. And he led her back over to the Cistern's entrance. He didn't stop walking and she followed. She had her hood down now and was worried what this talking would entitle. He led her over to the vault but there was a small room next to it hidden from view, and it looked like a type of bedroom. But there was display cases holding a bunch of valuables, most likely all stolen by Brynjolf himself in his years of thieving. He closed the door behind them as they entered. But the thing that made her feel even more nervous was the sound of the door's lock clicking. 

She stiffened after that and she felt Brynjolf's presence behind her, and she felt uneasy, and said,  
“So...what do we need to talk about?”  
“Oh...just the fact that...your absence was uncalled for...and I was worried about you.” he said, softer than before. There he goes using that sexy voice of his.  
“Brynjolf...it was called for. I fought to free Skyrim, with Ralof by my side the whole time. And the Dragonborn, her name is Syloria, she fought with us as well. She had to venture off to finish her training with the Greybeards...so she has left for awhile. Why were you worried about me? There was no need for you to be.” she said, not facing him.  
“Oh, Syloria was involved too? How quaint...and because, Raelynn...I made it very clear to you...that I thought you were beautiful and I wanted you as my own...and you just up and left never to be seen again until now. What about Ralof and yourself?” he said, jealously creeping up in his voice now.  
“You know Syloria? Is she a thief too? And Brynjolf...please...stop bringing that up! You know I'm with Ralof...and we're engaged to be married now!” she said, voice raised, making it clear to him that he needed to back off.

“Yes, she is. She's actually my second-in-command. And we have a...um...history. But now I know where she's been all this time. And you're...engaged now?” he asked, sounding more angered than jealous now.  
“Yes...we are. You got a problem?” she asked, challenging him and turning to face him.  
“Damn it, woman...don't challenge me like that. You may not like the outcome...but who am I to say if you will or won't?” he said, advancing closer to her. She backed up slightly and said,  
“Brynjolf...back the fuck off...I'm an engaged woman. Leave me alone and stop with all these lustful thoughts of me!” she said, voice raised.

With that challenging and angry tone of her voice, Brynjolf became more aroused and grabbed a hold of her and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were pressed against one another, and he had a look of want and lust in his eyes. She struggled to break free and he just pulled her close again. She said, angry and afraid,  
“Brynjolf! Let me go! Please...don't do this to me!”  
“I want you, lass...and I want you bad...” he said, low and seductive.  
“No! Just let me go....now! Don't make me go through this nightmare again! Please...stop...don't do this...” she said, tearing up. Still trying to break free.  
She finally got free of his grasp...and unsheathed her new glass dagger from it's sheath pointing it straight at him. Tears were in her eyes, and she was breathing heavily. A look of pure fear mixed with anger in her eyes.  
“Whoa...take it easy, Rae...I didn't mean to alarm you...what happened to you in the past?” he asked, hands raised in front of him.  
“It doesn't fucking matter to you anyways! Why do you want to fucking know all of a sudden, you pig?! You just tried to force yourself on me!” she yelled, in fear and anger.  
“Look, lass...take it easy. Lower your dagger...tell me what happened to you. It may not seem like it...but I do care.” he said, softly.

She slowly lowered her dagger and the tears fell. She put it away and then said,  
“I was raped when I was 15...by a bandit. Their clan invaded my village and I was forced to watch as they killed my parents when he was finished with me...”  
Brynjolf looked like he felt bad now and said,  
“...I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I had known...I wouldn't have done what I just did. I apologize for my actions...but I really do like you Raelynn.”  
“It's...fine...why do you like me so much? What about me is different than other women? I'm engaged now...I can't betray Ralof...” she said, wiping tears away.  
“You're different than other women...and very special to me. Something about you makes me feel something else that other women never awoke in me. And you know how to hold your own, which is another great feature about you.” he said, softly.  
“Why me? I'm with someone...I'm engaged. Does that make me more attractive too? Because I'm another man's wife-to-be?” she said, angered but also feeling complimented from the words he spoke.  
“Well...it is a little bonus, Rae. I like stealing people's valuables...and if that includes a man's fiance, wife, or girlfriend...I specialize in that the most. I've done it before, and those women never resisted me they gladly fell into my arms and slept with me. But, that's what makes you different from them, you don't go down without a fight. Bravery is very attractive in many ways.” he explained, smirking.

She was speechless and didn't know whether she wanted to punch him straight in his face or just accept it as a compliment. He slowly walked towards her, more cautiously than before. He put a hand under her chin, and put his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to his body. He leaned in closer to her face making their lips less than an inch apart and asked, softly and seductively,  
“What? No, fighting me off this time?”  
She didn't know why she wasn't pulling away from him this time...she was just accepting his touch and felt like she was going limp in his arms.  
“Why am I not trying to get free?? What is going on with me?? I shouldn't be allowing him to touch me like this!” she thought to herself. Yet...she still remained in his arms with no desire to get away from him. Brynjolf smirked and whispered, seductively,  
“I knew you'd come around to me eventually, lass...”  
With that he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her urgently. She found herself kissing him back, and unable to stop herself. He pulled her closer to his body and she moaned into his kiss. She was completely under his spell of seduction, and didn't know how to stop it from going any further. She was acting like a completely different woman...this wasn't Ralof's Raelynn...this was Raelynn's darker side showing...one that she didn't know she even had until now: The Raelynn that was full of lust and sexual desire of Brynjolf. The one she wanted to keep locked away...but she let her loose today. He lifted her up and carried her over to the wall, her back against it, he pinned her arms above her head, without breaking the amazing kiss they were having. Her legs were around his waist now, and he had one hand supporting one of her legs holding her by the thigh and he pushed his body against hers to keep her in place.

This was a whole new sexual experience for her, a new sensation. And she was loving it. She moaned more and he started to kiss her neck. She leaned to side more to give him room. Ralof's Raelynn was no longer in existence at this moment. It was Brynjolf's Raelynn...the one he wanted for so long and the one Raelynn has been keeping hidden and deeply hidden at that. He took her off of the wall and put her back onto her feet, then he started to remove her Guild armor. He removed it with practiced hands and speed, before she knew it she was down to her undergarments, her knapsack on the floor with her discarded armor. He started to remove his own and she helped him take the rest of it off. He smirked at her and said, breathlessly,  
“Getting antsy now, lass?”  
She nodded and kissed him this time. He gladly accepted and she was lifted off the ground again and he carried her over to his bed, continuing to be rough with her, but she loved it. She was laid down roughly and her arms automatically pinned beside her by his hands. She moaned at the feeling and he started to kiss her chest and stomach. She felt him remove her bra and underwear, and he removed his also. She admired his chiseled body and he had many scars, but not too many. He then leaned down and kissed her urgently once more. She moaned in response. And without any warning or telling her, he entered her. She gasped in pleasure and he groaned at the feeling of her. 

His pace started out roughly and pretty fast there was no starting out slow with him. She was completely into it, and moaned louder with every thrust.  
“Oh fuck...you feel amazing, Raelynn...” he said, moaning in pure ecstasy.  
She didn't speak, she just continued to moan loudly. She was definitely not Ralof's Raelynn anymore. She put her hands on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. She started to claw his back, getting an aroused growl from Brynjolf, he also started quickening his pace more. She was basically screaming in pleasure and he was breathing raggedly. They were both getting closer to climax. Then, Raelynn felt herself getting closer and closer. Brynjolf all of a sudden pulled out of her releasing his seed onto her stomach. Smart move...they didn't want an unwanted pregnancy. He groaned as the last of it was released and then collapsed on the bed next to her. They were both breathing heavily and she felt nothing but disgust with herself once they finished...she thought to herself,  
“What the fuck did I just do?! What is wrong with me?! I...CHEATED on Ralof with...Brynjolf!”  
She looked over to Brynjolf and said,  
“Well...you got what you wanted...you gonna drop these thoughts of me and just ignore me now?”  
“No way...that was too amazing of an experience, lass. I'll never stop feeling the way I do about you...you're too beautiful and too special.” he said, brushing hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

She then grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned herself off. Once, she was cleaned off, she got dressed into her thieves guild armor, and Brynjolf got up and redressed himself in his guildmaster armor. He then walked over to her and gently grabbed her wrist turning her to face him. She then said,  
“I have to go...I need to go get some jobs from Vex and Delvin...”  
She felt filthy...and ashamed of herself. How could she have cheated on Ralof so easily? But her other half: Brynjolf's Raelynn, felt nothing more than satisfaction with her actions. She was pleased, but Ralof's Raelynn was yelling at her,  
“How could you do this?! You cheated on Ralof! You should be ashamed of yourself! You harlot!”

She left his room and headed for the Flagon to pick up more jobs. Ralof and Brynjolf will be meeting...but it's not gonna be a friendly greeting at all...


	11. Guilty Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynn is very ashamed with herself after her hot and heavy romp with Brynjolf...and returns to Windhelm to tell Ralof what had happened between Brynjolf and her.
> 
> Brynjolf and Ralof meet one another...
> 
> More smut between Ulfric and Syloria!! ;)

She retrieved a job from Delvin first, he said to her,  
“What in the bloody hell happened with you and Brynjolf? You look like you got somethin' goin' on in that head of yours.”  
“I really...don't want to talk about it, Delvin...” she said, trailing off.  
“C'mon...you look like you're 'bout to break down and cry...what's goin' on?” asked Delvin.  
“It's nothing, Delvin...really. Do you have any jobs for me?” she asked, changing the subject.  
“Alright, I'll drop it...and yes, I got all three types available. Take your pick.” he said, still concerned for her.  
“I'll take a bedlam one this time.” she stated.  
“All right, remember...keep to the shadows and you'll do just fine.” he said, smiling. He handed her the information and she took it.

She approached Vex next and she said, sarcastic carelessness in her voice,  
“Oh. Look whose back...you gonna take a job or you just gonna wander around all day?”  
“Yeah I'm back...I'll take a job from you this time.” she stated, forcing a smile.  
“Great. I have all four types available. Which do you want?” she asked.  
“I'll take a shill job.” she stated.  
“Good...here take this and get out of here.” Vex said, sarcastically.  
She knew she wasn't rude to her on purpose but she just smiled and took the information and left. Just as she was about to turn around back towards the Cistern to leave she bumped into Brynjolf, who just smirked at her and she rushed passed him and left. Still feeling the guilt eat away at her in the back of her mind. She can't lie to herself and say it wasn't enjoyable...she just felt like a terrible person for cheating on Ralof so easily. She needed to tell him...she hoped he wouldn't be angry with her if she told him the truth...but she also had a gut feeling his heart would be broken into a thousand pieces. Before she went to do these jobs, she needed to get back to Windhelm...so she could tell Ralof what happened.

Brynjolf was following her in the shadows. She was changed into her scaled armor and she had no clue he was following her. He was only following her because he knew she wouldn't go do those jobs right away and would go back to her fiance. His hood was up and he quietly followed her all the way to Windhelm. She still had no clue she was being followed and she approached a man on the streets, with Brynjolf still close by hiding in the shadows. She was with a blonde Nord man, and he was holding her in his arms and she was crying. He listened to what they were talking about and he heard the man say,  
“What's going on, Rae? What happened?”  
“Oh, Ralof...please forgive me...I-I don't know what came over me...” she said to him.

“Ralof, eh?” Brynjolf thought to himself. Jealousy and anger creeping up in his thoughts.  
“What happened, Rae? What happened at the Guild to make you upset?” he asked, protectiveness in his tone.  
“The Guildmaster...Brynjolf...he brought me into his room and we talked but then he pulled me closer to him and put his hand under my chin, and his other hand on the small of my back. I went completely limp in his arms, and I allowed him to kiss me, and...we slept together...I feel like he used his seductive ways on me...and put me in a trance...I'm so sorry Ralof...” she said, crying.  
With that confession he just held her closer and started to cry. He was heart broken...but he still loved her. Brynjolf was angry now and wanted him to let Raelynn go...and Raelynn said,  
“It won't happen...ever again...I promise you.” 

Brynjolf decided to make his presence known and said, directing his anger towards Ralof more than Raelynn,  
“Oh, well isn't that a pretty picture? A confession...a promise to make it never happen again. That's real sweet of you, lass...but you wanted it just as much as I did. You enjoyed it all too well, and so did I. So I feel like that is just an empty promise to...Ralof is it?”   
“Brynjolf?! Did you fucking follow me here?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” she lashed out at him.  
“Brynjolf? The thief who seduced you?” asked Ralof, angered. Glaring at Brynjolf the whole time.  
“Guildmaster, actually...well, I knew you weren't going to do those jobs right away so I followed you. And plus...I didn't want you to get hurt, lass.” Brynjolf said.  
“Brynjolf, leave! Get the fuck out of Windhelm! I don't want to see you here! You made me betray Ralof...something I swore I would never do...but you had to use those powers of seduction that you have and reel me in...” she said, trailing off.  
“Oh please, lass...you like me a lot too...you just keep denying it. I saw how you looked at me the first day we met. You have feelings for me...and still do.” Brynjolf said, smirking.

Ralof then stepped forward putting Raelynn behind him and glared at Brynjolf. He then said, threateningly,  
“Leave...now...”  
“Whose going to make me, lad? You?” Brynjolf retorted.  
“Yeah...me. I will make you leave...” Ralof said, still threatening him.  
“Well...let's see you try...” Brynjolf said, challenging.  
With that Ralof approached Brynjolf, they were standing toe to toe now...they were about the same height, and Brynjolf said,  
“Do something, lad...show me what you're made of.”  
With that he swung and hit Brynjolf right in the jaw. He stumbled back and looked at Ralof with a smirk wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. He then laughed sarcastically and said,  
“Good one, lad. You got me...how about I hit you right back the same damn way?”

He then swung hitting Ralof under his chin making him fall to the ground. Ralof, was getting more and more angry. He then lunged at Brynjolf, tackling him and took his dagger out of it's sheath and held it to Brynjolf's throat. Ralof then said,  
“I told you to leave...and what do you do? Stay to get your ass kicked by a Stormcloak general. Leave or I kill you where you lay...”  
“Whoa, lad...you'd kill an unarmed man?” Brynjolf said, hands up in a slight surrender.  
“I'm thinking about it...you done following my fiance around and seducing her? Or do I really just have to cut your throat right now to make sure you won't do it again?” Ralof questioned, threateningly.  
“Alright...I promise...I'm done with it all. Let me stand so I can leave...” Brynjolf said, glaring at him.

Ralof got up and put his dagger away. Brynjolf stumbled to his feet and just when you thought it was over, he punched Ralof again. Ralof, got really angry then and started slashing his dagger at him, catching him once in the arm cutting through the thick leather of his guildmaster armor, the other time was almost his face.  
“Fuck!” hissed Brynjolf, holding his new wound on his arm.  
“JUST LEAVE, BRYNJOLF! Get the fuck out of here!” yelled Raelynn, furious at him.  
“NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN, BASTARD!” yelled Ralof, pure anger in his tone.

Just then, Galmar came running over with Syloria at his side she was back from studying more of The Voice with the Greybeards, weapons readied. Galmar said,  
“Hold on now! What's going on over here?!”  
“This pathetic excuse for a Nord won't leave Windhelm...he's refusing to leave no matter what. He seduced and slept with Raelynn...and he thinks she would leave me for him. And he's the goddamned guildmaster in Riften...” explained Ralof, to Galmar, still glaring at Brynjolf. And still had his dagger pointed at him.  
“Brynjolf, you did what?! Why would you do that?!” asked Syloria, angered. Little did people know that they used to be together way back in the day before everything that has happened, and way before her relationship with Ulfric. She's been a part of the Guild for a long time.  
“Syloria...you know this bastard?” asked Ralof.  
“We used to date...I was actually next in line to be Guildmaster, but not anymore. I've been delaying returning there because of my destiny taking up most of my time now. You need to go back to Riften, Brynjolf...we don't need this shit right now.” said Syloria, weapon still readied, but she was very disappointed in him.  
“Love can make a man do crazy shit, Syloria...you of all people should know that. I have strong feelings for Raelynn...and I just lost myself in the feeling of jealousy and anger...I'll be going now...” he said, regret in his tone. He gave Raelynn an apologetic look and he gave one to Ralof as well. And he walked out of the city's gates feeling nothing but shame for how he acted.

“Well...now that it's over...how about we all go back to our rooms in the palace and get some rest? Well...you can head back to Ulfric's room now, Syloria.” said Galmar, a joking tone at the last sentence.  
“Oh yeah I forgot...everyone knows about our relationship now. Well...only because Ulfric announced that he would make me his High Queen when elected by the moot.” she said, smiling.  
“What? Everyone knows now? And you two are engaged?!” asked Raelynn, shocked. Syloria laughed slightly and said,  
“Yes, we're engaged. I'm going to be Skyrim's next High Queen.”  
“Wow! That's great!” exclaimed Raelynn. Trying to forget what happened with Brynjolf.  
“Damn right it is! With Ulfric as High King and Syloria here as High Queen those damn Thalmor and Imperial dogs will think twice before trying to overtake Skyrim again” Galmar said, widely smirking.  
“Well, congratulations to both of you! Who knew? Jarl Ulfric and the Dragonborn were involved with one another?” said Ralof, still trying to calm down from before.  
Raelynn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him. She was hoping that would help calm him down. He then, smiled, and hugged her back. He wasn't angry at her, because he knew that she was seduced into sleeping with Brynjolf, she wouldn't have willingly slept with him. 

Ralof was a very easy to forgive person and Raelynn was glad for that. She really did feel horrible after sleeping with Brynjolf. She liked it...but not as much as she did with Ralof. Brynjolf was more of a one-night stand...and it was an awful mistake...but with Ralof, she felt love, connection, and passion.   
“Brynjolf only brought on feelings of lust, and the wanting of sex but that's it. Nothing more. And he probably felt the same way with me...that greedy and lustful bastard.” Raelynn thought to herself, hateful of herself more than Brynjolf.  
Galmar and Syloria retreated back into the Palace. Ralof said, flirting in his tone,  
“Well...should we, um, head back inside?”  
“Oh yes we should.” Raelynn said, catching on to what he wanted them to do. He smirked seductively and then they ran into the Palace straight to their room to get “comfortable” if you catch my meaning.

Syloria was headed back to Ulfric's and her room. She was rather tired...but also not tired enough to go to sleep. She entered, and saw Ulfric sitting at his desk writing something out, with the Jagged Crown resting on the corner of the desk. She must have not been heard entering because he didn't look up from his desk. She then said, getting his attention,  
“Ulfric, honey?”  
“Darling, it's good to see you again.” he said, looking up smiling sweetly at her. She smiled back and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
“Well, I was writing out letters to each of the new Jarls, saying I was sending more soldiers that have been trained to lend them aid, very soon. But...you just made me want to stop for the night.” he said, flirtatious.  
“Well...we are engaged now...and everyone knows about us...so...what would you want to do?” she asked, being flirtatious back.  
“I have something in mind...” he said, still flirting.

She giggled and asked, seductively,  
“What are we waiting for then?”  
With that he stood from his chair and pulled her into an urgent kiss. Both of their favorite type of kiss that they always shared together. She immediately kissed him back the same way. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He started to undress her quickly and she undressed him quickly also. They threw the clothes aside, and he started to let his hands wander her now half-naked body, and she let her hands wander his half-naked body also. They were both only in their undergarments now. But those were removed just as quickly as they were exposed. 

Their bare bodies were entwined with one another, and he started to kiss her neck, and while he did that his hand found it's way between her thighs and began to caress her sex. She gasped and moaned at the feeling, and he stopped kissing her neck and pulled away. He said, seductively,  
“Darling...you're already so wet...did you want this just as badly as I did?”  
“Yes...I wanted this...so...badly...” she said, between moans.  
He then pinned her arms above her head with his other hand, making her gasp in pleasure.  
“I love it when you're rough with me, Ulfric...” she said, seductively.  
“Well...we share that in common, my dear...rough sex, is always more pleasurable for both of us,” he said, in a low, sexy voice.  
She bit her lip when he said that, and then he removed his hand from her sex. He moved her legs apart with his knee, and he entered her roughly. That made her basically scream in pleasure, his thrusting was already quick in pace. He leaned down and kissed her lips urgently once more. She kissed back the same way. She switched their positions and now she was on top this time. She then grabbed her bra and gave Ulfric a seductive but mischievous grin, and she grabbed his hands and tied them to the bed frame with her bra.

He raised his eyebrows and said, enjoyably and aroused,  
“Really now, Syloria? Tying my hands to the bed?”  
“Well...I want to be dominate too, you know...” she said, seductively  
“Then please...continue, darling...” he said, even more aroused  
With that she smirked and started to kiss his neck and down to his stomach. He was sighing in pleasure and then she kept going lower...and lower...which made her end up at his arousal. She looked up at him with pure domination in her eyes, and she smirked at the look on his face. He looked patient, but also looked shocked. She wrapped her lips around him and began to move her head up and down. Receiving gasps and moans from Ulfric in response to her actions. She moved faster with every moan he made, then after awhile she took him out of her mouth and repositioned herself on top of him, and started to ride him with great pace. He loved this too, and she moaned with every movement of her hips. He was moaning her name, and she moaned his. She felt like she was close, but she wasn't too sure. She saw Ulfric struggling to break free of her binds, she put him in, and she smirked at that, and put her hands on his chest. She threw her head back and he desperately tried to get free but with little success, he loved being dominated just as much as she did, but he wanted to touch her soft skin. She finally saw how much he wanted to touch her so she freed his hands and he immediately leaned up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her and she was still straddling his hips, and he started to thrust into her and pulled her closer, to kiss her collarbone and chest. She moaned loudly and had her arms around his neck now.  
“By the nine, Ulfric...this feels...so...amazing.” she said, moaning.  
He smirked against her skin, and his breaths became more ragged, and she sounded the same way with her breathing.  
“Ofaal strin, darling...” he said, moaning. (Trans: I'm getting close, darling...)  
“Ofaal strin ahk, Ulfric...” she said, moaning as well. (Trans: I'm getting close too, Ulfric...)

Then, she felt him release inside her, and she released shortly after. They both finished with loud and satisfied gasps. She then felt him exit her, and she said, breathlessly,  
“It just keeps getting better every time, love...”  
“Yes...it will always be better each time we make love, dear. We are madly and irrevocably in love with one another. This is how it should be for two lovers like us.” he responded, kissing her shoulder after he spoke.  
“I'm just glad we don't have to keep our love hidden anymore...we may have woken up a few people though...we were pretty loud today” she said, laughing slightly.  
“Well...if we did...that's just too bad for them now isn't it?” Ulfric said, chuckling.  
She then laid her head on his shoulder, as he held her in his arms. They were just enjoying each other's company now. He said, softly,  
“Syloria, dear...I have something to give you.”   
“You do? What is it, love?” she said, a little excited.  
He's never given her a gift before. He smiled at her excitement and he gently set her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets, so she didn't get cold. And he leaned over to his end table by their bed, and opened it. He pulled something out of it, it looked like a small box. He then said, sweetly and softly,  
“Close your eyes, Syloria.”

She closed her eyes and she felt him take a gentle hold of her hand and set something in it. He then said, softly still,  
“Open your eyes...”  
She opened them and looked down at the box he set in her hand. He opened the box and it revealed a beautiful ring. It donned a blue sapphire, an it had Dii Dovah Jud engraved into the sterling silver of the ring band. Syloria gasped and said, voice cracking as if she would cry,  
“Ulfric...it's...it's beautiful. It says My Dragon Queen in Dovahzul?”  
“Yes...it does. I wanted to give you an engagement ring, that was specially made for you from me. And I wanted to propose properly, but in my own way.” he said, looking at her with nothing but love for her in his eyes.  
She was expecting a normal marriage proposal but what he said next made it even more special for both of them. He then said, sweetly,  
“Zu'u lokaal hi zos wey naan ko daar lein, Syloria. Fen hi aavlaas zey?” (Trans: I love you more than anything in this world, Syloria. Will you wed me?)  
“Geh...geh, Ulfric...Zu'u fen aavlaas hi” she responded, with tears in her eyes. (Trans: Yes...yes, Ulfric...I will wed you)

With that Ulfric smiled happily and put the ring on her finger. He then kissed her softly. She had tears falling down her face, and he pulled away and put his hand on her face, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. She said, crying,  
“I love you, Ulfric. I always will.”  
“I love you too, Syloria. Till the end of time.” he said, smiling.  
They both laid down, and he kept her in his arms all night till the small hours of dawn would awake them.

They were now officially engaged. And are set to be Skyrim's next High King and High Queen when the Moot gathers.


	12. The Moot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moot gets held at Whiterun for the election of the new High King and Queen of Skyrim

It was time to declare a new High King of Skyrim tomorrow. All the current Jarls are as follows: Jarl Skald the Elder, of The Pale, Jarl Dengeir of Stuhn, of Falkreath Hold, Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood, of the Reach, Jarl Sorli the Builder, of Hjaalmarch, Jarl Laila Law-Giver, of The Rift, Jarl Elisif the Fair, of Haafingar, Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane, of Whiterun Hold, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, of Eastmarch, and Jarl Korir, of Winterhold Hold. All the Jarls are Stormcloak supporters, but Jarl Elisif's loyalty is still in question. She will be required to take the Stormcloak Oath and pledge her loyalty to Ulfric.

Elisif was being escorted by Syloria and Galmar to the Palace of the Kings. She was still angry at Ulfric and didn't want to do this...but if she wants to keep her position she would be wise to do as she was told by Galmar. She was being escorted by both her arms and pretty much being forced to go to the Palace of the Kings to take the Stormcloak Oath and swear fealty to the man that killed her husband. He killed him fairly and in a challenge, he did not murder him in cold blood, but she still felt anger towards him, but she was also afraid of him and the power he possessed. Syloria was also one of the others she feared, for obvious reasons: she was the Dragonborn, and was a very powerful woman, she most definitely could Shout someone to death, she's done it before. 

“Stop dragging your feet Lady Elisif...we need to get you to Ulfric.” stated, Galmar, sarcasm on the word Lady.  
“I'm being dragged there basically! What do you expect me to do?!” snapped Elisif to Galmar.  
That made him tighten his grip on her arm and caused her to flinch, and he said,  
“Watch your tongue, woman! And know you're place! You aren't High Queen anymore...and we'll see if you get to reclaim your position as Jarl of Solitude...” Galmar said, smirking cruelly.  
Syloria smirked at his statement and pulled her more towards the doors of the Palace. They finally reached the Palace and they both shoved the doors open and rushed over to Ulfric on his throne, who was smirking confidently and smugly at Elisif the whole time she was being dragged over to him by his two high ranking generals. They then stopped in front of his throne, still holding onto Elisif's arms, her feet were slightly off the ground as well. They put their free hands into a fist and over their hearts and bowed their heads slightly. Syloria said, acting professional and hiding the fact that Ulfric was her fiancé from Elisif,  
“My Lord. We have brought Lady Elisif as you requested.”  
“Thank you, both. You may release Lady Elisif...so she can take the Oath.” he said, smirking still.

Galmar and Syloria shoved her forward at the same time causing her to stumble and almost fall onto the ground. Galmar rushed over to her and made her get down onto her knees in front of Ulfric and his throne. He had his hand on her shoulder, but she struggled to be free of his grasp and he kept her down on her knees with the pressure he was using. He said, in a harsh tone,  
“Stop with the fighting, Lady Elisif...you need to take this Oath if you want to reclaim your place as Jarl of Solitude...you must swear fealty and undying loyalty to Jarl Ulfric.”  
She stopped struggling and stayed still under Galmar's large hand, and looked at the ground with a look of defeat and anger on her face.  
“Fine...I'll take this Oath without another fight...” Elisif said, still looking down and not meeting eyes with Ulfric.

“Good...now, repeat after me: I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak...” started Galmar.  
“... I do swear my blood and honor to the service of...Ulfric Stormcloak...” Elisif repeated, after a moment of hesitation.  
“Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim...” stated Galmar  
“...Jarl of Windhelm and true...High King of Skyrim...” Elisif said, monotone. She was now looking at Ulfric, with fear behind her gaze.  
“As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond...” Galmar said, next.  
“...As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond...” Elisif stated, still looking at Ulfric who was smirking smugly.  
“...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms” Galmar said, also smirking.  
“...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms...” Elisif said, still monotone. She was afraid and still remained reluctant with all of this.  
“All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!” Galmar roared the last line as always.  
“All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim...” Elisif said, not raising her voice, but she meant it all...even though she was very weary about all of this. 

She just wanted to live to see another day and didn't want to be thrown in the Blue Palace's prisons in Solitude.  
“Now...rise, Jarl Elisif the Fair...you have regained your title. But...do not think that this makes you free to do as you please. My soldiers will be watching you very closely...much more than the other Jarls. You will be watched 24/7 by my soldiers, so...if you are caught writing even one suspicious letter that is addressed to a goddamned Thalmor or Tullius...or even if you receive a letter by a Thalmor or Tullius you will be publicly executed for treason against Skyrim and her people. Not thrown into prison...” Ulfric stated, threateningly, with straight expression on his face.  
“...U-Understood...my Lord...” Elisif said, gulping.  
“Take the Jarl back to the stables and send her back to Solitude. We have the Moot tomorrow, so she will need to be prepared to cast her vote. Have one soldier accompany her there, so she isn't tempted to try and betray me right away.” he said, to Galmar.  
“Yes, my Lord!” exclaimed Galmar, with a bow.  
He then grabbed her by the arm again, not roughly, but firmly and escorted her out to the stables with a soldier he chose to accompany her following close behind them. 

“Well...you'll be High King tomorrow Ulfric.” stated Syloria, smiling at her fiancé. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her engagement ring out of it and put it back on.   
“That I will be, darling. And you will be High Queen.” he said, smiling at her.  
“I don't know if I can handle being a Queen...I can barely handle being Dragonborn. But, I will be your Queen, so I feel better about the title.” Syloria said, smiling sweetly.  
“You will make a wonderful High Queen of Skyrim and a wonderful wife. You can do it, Syloria. I believe in you, as do all your shield-siblings.” He said, reassurance in his tone.  
She smiled at that and they both headed upstairs to rest up for the Moot tomorrow.

It was the day of the Moot's gathering. It was taking place at Dragonsreach in Whiterun. Syloria knew she would become the near future High Queen today, but she also had her destiny to finish, so she wouldn't be able to claim the title yet, not until Alduin is destroyed by her...forever. Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane greeted them all right as they entered the doors of Dragonsreach. He said, enthusiasm in his tone,  
“Jarl Ulfric! Syloria! Galmar! Good to see you all. You are the first ones to arrive here actually. But the others should be along shortly.”   
“Good to see you, Vignar. Well, we shall just wait for their arrivals now won't we?” said Ulfric, smiling.  
“Of course. But I think I see Jarl Skald entering now with his housecarl. Skald! Over here. Jarl Ulfric has arrived with Stormblade and his second-in-command already.” Vignar called out to him.  
Skald came rushing over as soon as he saw Ulfric. He was the most devout Stormcloak Jarl there was. He was always a strong worshipper of Talos and had a huge hatred of the Empire. Skald said, as he stood before Ulfric,  
“Lord Ulfric! It's great to see you. I'm proud to be a part of this Moot. I just know you will gain the title of High King, my Lord.”  
“Good to see you as well, Skald.” Ulfric stated, smiling.

After awhile, all the Jarls...even Jarl Elisif arrived to gather for the Moot. Elisif still wasn't okay with this all, but she needed to stay loyal. She had her housecarl with her, but they both were weary of this whole situation. They both knew they would be outnumbered no matter what. None of the Jarls supported the Empire and it's ways anymore. She admits that the Empire wasn't right about everything and were wrong about some things, but Ulfric killed her husband, and she still felt resentful and bitter towards him. She sat in her place at the great table outside on Dragonsreach's great porch, which had the trap built for capturing a dragon in, while all the other Jarls around the table were having quiet conversations with their housecarls. Ulfric was speaking to both Syloria and Galmar, all the while glancing at Elisif every now and then. The look of suspicion on his face.

Syloria was sitting in the chair next to Ulfric and Galmar was standing behind Ulfric with his arms crossed, staring at Elisif with suspicion and hate. She avoided their eyes as much as she could. Then, Vignar spoke,  
“The Moot will now come to order!”  
Everyone quieted down, and he continued,  
“Jarls, we are all gathered here to decide a very important position to a well deserving man or woman as Skyrim's next High King or Queen. But, as we all know, there is only one among us here that is the most deserving of that title. You can elect yourself as a candidate. Shall we cast our votes?”   
Ulfric stood first and said,  
“I, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, elect myself as High King.”  
Elisif stiffened and felt nothing but anger. Vignar then nodded and said,  
“Anyone oppose to this vote?”  
No one answered and all shook their heads. Ulfric then smiled and sat back down. Vignar spoke again,  
“Well, I'll cast mine next. I, Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane, elect Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak as High King.”  
The next one to stand was Jarl Sorli the Builder, she spoke saying,  
“I, Jarl Sorli the Builder, elect Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak as High King.”  
Elisif felt like she needed to do something to stop this, but she didn't want to be executed for treason for doing so. She couldn't believe the unfairness going on right now. The next one to stand was Jarl Skald the Elder, he said,  
“I, Jarl Skald the Elder, elect Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak as High King”  
“Anyone wish to elect themselves as the second candidate?” Vignar asked, suspiciously and not wanting anyone to oppose Ulfric.  
Elisif built up the courage and stood saying, boldly,  
“I, Jarl Elisif the Fair, elect myself as High Queen.”

Everyone gasped and started to whisper among themselves with the other Jarls and their own housecarls. Ulfric, Syloria, and Galmar shot Elisif a warning and threatening glare. She caught their gazes and gulped. Vignar said, annoyed with Elisif,  
“Hmph! Anyone oppose Jarl Elisif's election of herself?”  
“I know I do!” exclaimed Galmar, angered.  
“As do I...” Syloria said, darkly, while still glaring at Elisif.  
“And I do as well. Jarl Elisif...you should really learn your place...” Ulfric said, low and harsh.  
Elisif just slowly sat back down as if his glare caused her to become a small and defenseless child. Vignar then smirked and asked,  
“Anyone else have their vote?”  
“I, Jarl Korir, elect Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak as High King. I completely oppose Elisif's vote of herself.” spoke the Winterhold Jarl.  
“Well...it seems pretty clear who Skyrim's next High King will be. Any of the other Jarls agree with this vote?” Vignar said.  
“Aye!” said the rest of the Jarls around the table, in unison.  
“It is settled then. The Moot has been completed...Skyrim's next High King shall be Ulfric Stormcloak! And I couldn't think of a better man to rule all of Skyrim and her people. On behalf of all the Jarls...we congratulate you on your new title, your Highness.”

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. The Jarls then all excused themselves from the table, all the while giving the still seated Elisif glares of disappointment. She looked at the ground defeated. Vignar ignored her presence and walked over to Ulfric, Syloria and Galmar. He said,  
“Congratulations. You do know that you still need a High Queen eventually right? Do you have a woman in mind, my King?”   
“Oh yes. I am well aware of that, Vignar. And yes...I already chose my Queen. She's standing right beside me.” he said, while looking over to Syloria smiling.  
“What? Stormblade? Well I'll be damned, the Dragonborn will be High Queen of Skyrim, eh? A perfect choice, my Lord. You are both equally powerful and the Imperials fear both of you. They will most definitely think twice before trying to retake Skyrim. But...we still have the Thalmor to deal with...” Vignar said, smiling, but trailing off at the end.  
“I am well aware of that as well, Vignar. Syloria and I will be married once she finishes saving the world from Alduin. She must fulfill her destiny, but I will patiently await her return.” Ulfric said, all while looking at Syloria with a mixture of love and concern in his eyes.   
She smiled at his gaze and said,  
“Don't worry, love...I will return to you.”  
“Awe, well aren't you two just the sweetest couple. Anyways, I ought to return back into Dragonsreach, but again congratulations to you both. Talos guide you all.” Vignar said, while bowing slightly then returning back into the palace.

Elisif quietly left the table and walked away without another word. They all glared at her as she left, but then they all left as well. Syloria was to go to the Greybeards again, and find out a way to stop Alduin forever.   
“Syloria...will you please take great care while facing the World-Eater? I couldn't bear to live if you get killed while facing him...” Ulfric said, to her, sadness and worry in his voice.  
“I will, my love. Please...don't worry about me too much. You're High King now, you have plenty of other things to keep your mind off my battle with Alduin. I love you...” Syloria said, planting a kiss on his lips.  
Ulfric nodded slowly and said,  
“I love you too...please return to me, dear.”  
“I will, Ulfric...I swear on my life.” Syloria said, her forehead against his.  
She gave him one more kiss and she made it last longer than the first one they shared. He didn't want to let her leave...but he knew he had to let her go and fulfill her destiny as Dragonborn. 

She parted from him and left the palace. She was worried herself, but she knew she had to stay strong and defeat Alduin once and for all and save the world.


	13. Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynn and Ralof find out about something that will change their lives...

Back in Windhelm, Raelynn and Ralof now have their own home. They purchased Hjerim from Jorleif, Ulfric's steward. She was also the Thane of Eastmarch, and had a personal housecarl named Calder. Raelynn has been worrying lately, because she's been very hungry and throwing up shortly after eating anything. Ralof was concerned too. She decided to go to the alchemist in the marketplace and see if they could help her with her little problem, but they didn't know anything either. She saw no other option than to go see a seer which is a psychic. She only knew of one, and that was Olava the Feeble in Whiterun. So she headed to Whiterun and Ralof stayed behind since he was needed by Galmar at the Palace. He was a war general and was in charge of helping Galmar train the new soldiers for the new Jarls' armies. Ulfric was still worrying for Syloria and hasn't been very talkative lately, while he was happy to be High King he still wanted Syloria here with him.

Raelynn arrived in Whiterun, and headed straight for Olava at her house. She was given a Token of Olava by the Thieves Guild, who got it from the Dark Brotherhood. It was the only way Olava would reveal her future for her. She was back at working for the Thieves Guild, and Brynjolf no longer tries to advance on her, but he still loves her even though she is untouchable. He was keeping the title Guildmaster reluctantly, because Syloria could no longer have anything to do with them, since she was to be High Queen. 

Raelynn arrived at Olava's house and she was sitting on the bench in front of it. She approached her still a little weary and cautious. Olava then spoke and said,  
“Maybe some other time I'll reveal your destiny, dear...”  
“Olava the Feeble? I was given this token from the Dark Brotherhood that I acquired from one of the leaders of the Thieves Guild named, Delvin Mallory. I was told you would reveal my future?” Raelynn said, weary still.  
“Oh, you have my token? Well, come sit by me deary...I'll reveal your future.” Olava said, smiling.  
Raelynn smiled slightly and sat near her. She handed Olava the token and Olava continued saying,  
“Alright now clear your mind of any troubling thoughts, or difficult situations going on in your head.”  
Raelynn listened and did as she said by clearing her mind of anything. Olava then grabbed a hold of her hands and said,  
“Yes...I'm seeing something now. I see a blonde Nord man...he's always smiling...and has a very important place in your heart. Ralof...is his name? Well...there's also another Nord man whom...has a difficult time getting along with Ralof...he's a thief named Brynjolf in Riften...who has strong feelings for you, but you don't feel the same about him. Oh! I also see...a child...growing in your womb...the child belongs to Ralof...and it will be a little boy whom you give birth to. You will be a mother...and will be married to Ralof in the near future...you will both be very happy together as parents.”  
“What...? I-I'm pregnant? Is that what your saying?” asked Raelynn, happy but shocked.  
“Oh yes, deary...you will be a mother and your fiancé will be a father. I congratulate you both...but now...I see nothing else in your future. And I feel very tired all of a sudden. Being a seer has it's disadvantages...” Olava said, a tired smile on her wrinkled face.  
“Oh, you don't need to say anymore, Olava. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.” Raelynn said, happily.  
“Any time dear...come back another time and maybe I'll have more to say about your future, no token needed.” Olava said, sweetly.  
“Of course. Thank you again, Olava.” Raelynn said, smiling.  
She got up off the bench and headed back to Windhelm to tell Ralof the news.

She was back in Windhelm and headed home. She was hoping Ralof was back from training the new soldiers. She entered Hjerim and saw her housecarl and said, clearly excited,  
“Calder, have you seen Ralof? Is he home yet?”  
“Good to see you again, Thane. No, I haven't seen him. He should be back soon though, training doesn't last too long.” he said.  
As soon as he said that Ralof walked through the doors of their home. She smiled widely and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck giving him a loving embrace. He smiled and said, returning the embrace,  
“Hello, Rae. How was your trip to Whiterun? Did the seer there tell you what you wanted to hear?”  
“Yes! She told me something surprising and happy news for both of us.”  
“Oh, she did? What was it?” asked Ralof, still smiling.  
“Ralof...I'm pregnant.” Raelynn stated, happily.

There was a moment of silence from him but he smiled wider than before and asked,  
“I'm going to be a father?”  
“Yes, we're going to be parents.” Raelynn stated, smiling still.  
“This is wonderful news, Rae!” Ralof said.  
“She said we're having a boy.” Raelynn stated.  
“How could she know?” asked Ralof.  
“She's a seer. She knows a lot of things. And she's the most accurate seer in Skyrim. Every one of her clients were told what actually happened to them later on.” Raelynn said, assurance in her tone.  
“Well, I'm still very happy we're having a baby, Rae.” Ralof said, smiling.  
“So am I Ralof...” Raelynn said, smiling widely.

She could barely sleep that night because of the news she had received but she did get some hours in. She couldn't help but always place a hand on her stomach knowing they were having a child. He always placed a hand on her stomach too, and he even learned to cook for her. Ralof's cooking was actually very good. She was so excited about having her first child by Ralof and not...Brynjolf. But, this baby is their child and she was glad for that. She will never stop loving Ralof, and he will never stop loving her. She just couldn't wait to have this baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be based around Syloria and her quest to defeat Alduin


	14. Syloria Meets Paarthurnax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syloria will begin her quest to complete her destiny and save the world

Syloria was at High Hrothgar now. She had just returned from her voyage with the remaining Blades members Delphine and Esbern. She infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy to get info on Esbern and she also freed a Breton thief named Etianne, whom was being tortured by the Thalmor for answers. There was an interrogator and a soldier tormenting him. The soldier was whacking him with an Elven mace, and the interrogator was just asking questions, which Etianne had hardly any information on. They were asking about Esbern, but she killed them both and freed the poor Breton. He thanked her and she escaped with him through a trap door in their torture chamber. Malborn, Delphine's wood elf friend, was killed since he had to do with helping sneak Syloria into the restricted parts of the Embassy. But now, she was a huge enemy to the Thalmor. Syloria was at High Hrothgar because she needed to ask Master Arngeir about a shout that helped with the sending of Alduin forward in time by the Ancients.

She entered High Hrothgar and she searched for Arngeir right away. She found him meditating in front of one of their windows in the stone halls. She approached and said, with a slight bow,  
“Master...I've returned.”  
“Ah, Dragonborn...we haven't seen or heard from you in awhile. What brings you back?” he asked, smiling.  
“I was...fighting to free Skyrim of Imperial control. We were successful and won the Civil War. I also came to ask if you know of a Shout that can bring a dragon out of the skies and make them land for easy striking?”  
“Where did you learn of that? Who have you been speaking to?” he said, suddenly serious.  
“It was recorded on Alduin's Wall...” she said, trailing off.  
“The Blades? Huh...I should have known it was them...” he said, sounding venomous speaking of them.  
“Do you know it? The Shout?” she asked, ignoring his venomous tone.  
“No, I never learned Dragonrend. It is forbidden to me and the Greybeards. Have you learned nothing from us? Are you just going to be used by The Blades so they could use your power to their advantage?” he asked, angered.  
“The Blades helped me...I'm not their damn puppet...” she stated, serious.  
“Yes...I'm sorry...forgive me, Dragonborn.” Arngeir said, tone apologetic.  
“It's fine, but how can I learn this Shout if it is lost?” she asked, concerned.  
“You will have to speak to Paarthurnax...our leader. He rests at the peak of the Throat of the World. But no one can reach him unless their Voice is powerful enough. Come...we will teach you a Shout that will help you get to him.” he explained.  
“Why haven't I met him yet?” she asked.  
“Because you were not ready...now, you are. Your Voice is very powerful now.” he responded, smiling.

He then stood and she followed him out to the courtyard again. The rest of the Greybeards followed suit. They went over to a stone arch with what was a very terrible snow storm that blinded her path behind it. Arngeir stopped and said,  
“We will teach you a Shout that will clear the way to the peak, but it only works for a short time...be careful, Dragonborn. That snow storm is dreadful and will injure you if not cleared right away. This is our final gift to you, use it wisely.”  
He then spoke while carving words of this new shout into the snow covered ground. He said each word one by one, making them form next to one another in a semi circle on the ground,  
“Lok...Vah...Koor...”

She then looked at each word, and learned them as easy as ever. He then said,  
“I will now let you tap into my understanding of Clear Skies...”  
She then absorbed his knowledge of the Shout from him in the usual colorful curling streaks as she did when absorbing a dragon's soul. She thanked him and walked to the stone arch, she then shouted the new Shout to clear her path,  
“LOK...VAH KOOR!”  
It cleared her path, but it was only briefly so she sprinted up the slope of the mountain and kept her mind on her destination: The Peak. Arngeir was right, the storm started to form again, and she shouted again,  
“LOK...VAH KOOR!”  
It once again cleared her path and she sprinted some more. This was the tallest mountain in Tamriel, and she knew it would take awhile to reach the peak. She couldn't help but wonder how Paarthurnax could live at the very top of the tallest mountain in Tamriel without any health problems. She continued the pattern of shouting then sprinting until she finally reached the top.

She was at the peak, and looked around for another man similar to the Greybeards, and she saw a dragon wall, then heard a dragon roar, she readied her new glass war axe, and her new glass shield. She was still wearing her glass armor but she found it very durable and it kept her going in a fight. There was a dragon flying around the peak and it flew downwards like it was going to land, she was still ready to fight it. Then he landed and said, in a deep kind of voice and sounded excited,  
“Drem Yol Lok. (Trans: Peace Fire Sky) Greetings, wunduniik. (Trans: Traveler) I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah...my mountain?”  
“I didn't expect you to be a dragon...but...I need to learn Dragonrend, can you teach it to me?” Syloria responded, shocked at who she was speaking to.  
“Drem. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the Dov. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!” he said.  
He then shot a bout of flame onto the dragon wall there and it formed a word on it.  
“Why have you come here if not for tinvaak? (Trans: Conversation)” asked Paarthurnax.  
She then walked over to the wall and learned the word which was the first word for Fire Breath.  
“A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the Dov do. Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as Dovah!” he said.

She then used her Fire Breath on him and he said, sounding satisfied,  
“Aaah...yes! Sossedov los mul. (Trans: Blood of dragonkind is strong) The dragonblood runs strong in you! It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind. So...you have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor...mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sos. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?”  
“Can you teach me the Dragonrend Shout?” she asked.  
“Ah...I have expected you. Prodah. (Trans: Foretell) You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old Dovah. No...you seek your weapon against Alduin.” he responded.  
“How did you know I came for that?” she asked, surprised.  
“Alduin komeyt tiid. (Trans: Alduin issue time) What else would you seek? Alduin and Dovahkiin return together. But, I do not know the Thu'um you seek...Krosis. (Trans: Sorrow) It cannot be known to me. Your kind...joorre- mortals -created it as a weapon against the Dov...the dragons. Our hadrimme- our minds -cannot even...comprehend its concepts.” he responded.  
“How can I learn it, then?” asked Syloria, sounding hopeless.  
“Drem. All in good time. First, a question for you: Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?” he answered.  
“I need to stop Alduin...” she stated.  
“Yes, Alduin...zeymah. (Trans: Brother) The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome as is so often the case with firstborn. But why? Why must you stop Alduin?” he said.  
“The prophecy says that only the Dragonborn can stop him...” she stated, growing a little impatient, but kept her cool.  
“True...but qostiid- prophecy -tells what may be, not what should be. Qostiid sahlo aak. (Trans: Prophecy weak guide) Just because you can do a thing...does not always mean you should. Hmph...do you have no better reason for acting than destiny? Are you nothing but a plaything of dez...of fate?” he said, sounding mocking at the end of his sentence.  
“I don't really believe in destiny. But I will stop Alduin...” she stated, offensively.  
“And so, perhaps, your destiny will be fulfilled. Who can say? Dez motmahus. (Trans: Fate is slippery) Even to the Dov, who ride the currents of Time, destiny is elusive. Alduin believes that he will prevail, with good reason. Rok mul. (Trans: He's strong) And he is no fool. Nii mey, rinik gut nol. (Trans: It fools, very far from) Far from it. He began as the wisest and most far-seeing of us all. But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. (Trans: Sorrow) Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven (Trans: Throat of the World) – what you name Throat of the World?” he said, continuing his talking.  
“I never thought about it.” she said, interested now.  
“This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. Zok revak strunmah. (Trans: Most sacred mountain) The great mountain of the world. Here, the ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the Voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him.” he said.  
“Using the Dragonrend Shout, right?” she asked.  
“Hmm...yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. (Trans: Defeat but not conquer) Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be standing here today, seeking to...defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad. (Trans: His strength unending) It was the Kel – the Elder Scroll. They used it to...cast him adrift on the currents of Time.” he explained.  
“An Elder Scroll? What's that?” she asked, confused.  
“Hmm...how to explain in your tongue? The Dov have words for such things that joorre do not. It is an...artifact from outside time. It does not exist, but it has always existed. Rah wahlaan. (Trans: God built) They are...hmm...fragments of creation. The Kelle...Elder Scrolls, as you name them, they have often been used for prophecy. Yes, your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll. But this is only a small part of their power. Zofaas suleyk. (Trans: Fearful power)” he explained, as simply as possible.  
“Are you saying the ancient Nords sent Alduin forward in time?” she asked, shocked.  
“Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. Meyye. (Trans: Fools) I knew better. Tiid bo amativ. (Trans: Time fly onward) Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where he would emerge but not when.” he explained to her.  
“How does any of this help me?” she asked, growing impatient again.  
“Tiid krent. (Trans: Time broken) Time was...shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here...to the Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound...with the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to...cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it.” he explained.  
“Do you know where I could find this Elder Scroll?” she asked, curiosity peaked.  
“Krosis. (Trans: Sorrow) No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I.” he said, sounding disappointed for not knowing anything about it.

She looked questioning like she was thinking very hard on the subject and then she snapped her fingers and said,  
“The Lorekeeper at the College of Winterhold might know...”  
“Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin. Your blood will show you the way.” he stated.  
“What do I do with the Elder Scroll when I find it?” she asked.  
“Return it here, to the Tiid-Ahraan. Then...Kelle vomindok. (Trans: Elder Scrolls unknown) Nothing is certain with such things...but, I believe the Scroll's bond with the Tiid-Ahraan will allow you a...a seeing, a vision of the moment of its creation. Then, you will feel- know -Dragonrend, in the power of its first expression. You will see them...wuth fadonne...my friends- Hakon, Gormlaith, Felldir.” he explained again.  
“Hakon, Gormlaith, Felldir? Who are they?” she asked, confused.  
“The first mortals that I taught the Thu'um- the first Tongues. The leaders of the rebellion against Alduin. They were mighty, in their day. Even to attempt to defeat Alduin...sahrot hunne. (Trans: Mighty heroes) The Nords have had many heroes since, but none greater.” he explained, with pride in his voice.  
“What does the Dragonrend Shout actually do?” she asked, curious.  
“I cannot tell you in detail. I never heard it used. Kogaan. (Trans: Blessing) It was the first Thu'um created solely by mortals. It was said to force a dragon to experience the concept of Mortality. A truly vonmindoraan...incomprehensible idea to the immortal Dov.” he said, explaining as best he could.  
“How could an Elder Scroll cast Alduin through time?” she asked, still full of questions she wanted answered. She never conversed with a dragon, she only fought and killed them.  
“Vomindok. (Trans: Unknown) I do not know. Perhaps in the very doing they erased the knowing of it from Time itself. The Dov are children of Akatosh. Thus we are specially...attuned to the flow of Time. Perhaps also uniquely vulnerable. I warned them against such a rash action. Even I could not foresee its consequences. Nust ni hon. (Trans: They not hear) They would not listen.” he said, to her.  
“You mean you were there?” she asked.  
“Yes. There were a few of us that rebelled against Alduin's thur...his tyranny. We aided the humans in his overthrow. But they did not trust us. Ni ov. (Trans: Not trust) Their inner councils were kept hidden from us. I was far from here on the day of Alduin's downfall. But all Dov felt the...sundering of Time itself.” he answered, another lengthy and intelligent response.  
“You're the Master of the Greybeards. Do others come here to train?” she asked, another curious question.  
“I have taught the Way of the Voice for centuries and the Thu'um since long before that. But no, Dovahkiin. Others do not come here to train anymore. Saraan. (Trans: Await) You are the first in over a hundred years. I meditate on the Rotmulaag- the Words of Power. I counsel in their use. It is enough for me.” he answered, not getting bored of her questions at all.  
“You meditate on the Words? How?” she asked.  
“Knowing a Word of Power is to take its meaning into yourself. Contemplate the meaning of a Rotmulaag. You will become closer to that Word, as it fills your inner self. Will I teach you, Dovahkiin? What Word calls you to a deeper understanding? There are three to master: Fus, Feim, and Yol.  
“Feim...” she stated.  
“Fade in your tongue. Mortals have greater affinity for this Word than the Dov. Everything mortal fades away in time, but the spirit remains. Ponder the meaning of spirit. Unslaad zii. (Trans: Unending spirit) Where mortal flesh may wither and die, the spirit endures. That is Feim. Let that meaning fill you. Su'um ahrk morah. You will find that your spirit will give you more strength.” he explained.  
“What about Fus?” she asked.  
“It is called Force in your tongue. But as you push the world, so does the world push back. Think of the way force may be applied effortlessly. Imagine but a whisper pushing aside all in its path. That is Fus. Let its meaning fill you. Su'um ahrk morah. You will push the world harder than it pushes back.” he explained.  
“What about Yol?” she asked.  
“In your tongue, the Word simply means Fire. It is change given form. Power at its most primal. That is the true meaning of Yol. Suleyk. Power. You have it, as do all Dov. But power is inert without action and choice. Think of this as the fire builds in your su'um, in your breath. Su'um ahrk morah. What will you burn? What will you spare?”   
“Thank you, Paarthurnax. I've learned much with your help. I guess not all dragons are bad after all.” she said, smiling.  
“Of course, Dovahkiin. Return here with that Elder Scroll and fulfill your destiny. Su'um ahrk morah.” he said, and just then he lifted off and went to land on his wall to meditate more. She said, asking one final thing,  
“What does that mean? Su'um ahrk morah?”  
“Breath and focus, Dovahkiin.” he answered, politely.  
She smiled at that and went off to start her search to find the Elder Scroll she needed to bring back here to Paarthurnax at the Time-Wound.

She did find that Elder Scroll after a lot of craziness that happened with her searching. She brought it to the Time-Wound and learned Dragonrend and she did defeat Alduin, but not fully. He escaped and she learned that she had to travel to Whiterun to ask a favor of Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane. And he may not like the favor she needs...


	15. To Trap A Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syloria has a huge favor to ask of Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane...

She arrived in Whiterun and rushed right to the Palace. She opened the doors and basically ran up the stairs. She approached Jarl Vignar, and was a little out of breath, but he spoke first saying, while smiling slightly,  
“Well, if it isn't Skyrim's future High Queen. What brings you, Syloria?”  
“H-Hello...Jarl...Vignar...I've...come to...ask a favor.” she answered, between breaths.  
“Of course! Anything for you, milady.” He stated.   
She finally caught her breath and said, kind of quickly,  
“I need your help to trap a dragon on the Great Porch in the dragon trap...”  
“I, uh, must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to help you trap a dragon in my palace...” he said, confused and laughing nervously.  
“I really need your help...” she responded, pleading basically.  
“Of course...you already saved Whiterun from that dragon. I owe you a great deal. But I don't understand. Why let a dragon into the heart of my city when we've been working so hard to keep them out?” he said, sounding more agreeable.  
“It's the only way to stop the dragon attacks...” she stated, pleading him to agree to this.  
“There must be another way...the risk is too great...” he stated, sounding weary.  
“Alduin has returned, Vignar.” she said, words rushing out.  
“Alduin? The World-Eater himself? But...how can we fight him? Doesn't his return mean it's the end times?” he asked, suddenly concerned and afraid.  
“Maybe so, but I plan to go down fighting. What about you?” she asked, encouragement in her tone.  
“Spoken like a true Nord. I'll stand beside you, Dragonborn. Now, what's this nonsense about trapping a dragon in my palace?” he answered.  
“It's the only way to stop Alduin. He escaped and I need to know where he went.” she responded.

She learned of a Shout thanks to Esbern, and it was the name of a dragon. His name was Odahviing. She needed to shout his name to the skies outside to lure him here. Vignar then said,  
“Then...Whiterun will stand with you, Syloria. We will take the risk, and gain the glory, whether it be in victory or defeat! So, what's the plan, then? How do you intend to lure a dragon into a trap?” Vignar asked.  
“I learned a Shout. A dragon's name. Odahviing. I must Shout his name to the skies and get him to crawl into the trap.” she answered, smirking.  
“As I promised, my men stand ready. The great chains are oiled. We wait on your word.” he stated.  
They both exited the palace, and onto the Great Porch. There were soldiers outside waiting and some were standing near the levers for the trap to be closed with. They both positioned themselves on the balcony of the porch and he said, to her,  
“Let's do this. Summon this dragon of yours. We're ready when you are.” 

She then built up the Shout in her chest and her throat then she released it,  
“OD...AH VIING!”  
Then, he appeared. Odahviing himself. He was a red dragon, with a white underside. He spoke, in a roaring voice,  
“Dovahkiin, here I am!”  
“Hold your fire until he's close!” barked Vignar, to his soldiers.  
Everyone started shooting arrows at him and Vignar said,  
“Steady now! We need to bring it down! Keep under cover until it's down!”   
Odahviing landed and Vignar said,  
“Get back! Get back! We need to trap it, not kill it! That's it! Now wait until he's well inside!”  
Syloria was backing up weapon drawn and shield up, Odahviing was only focused on her, no one else.  
“Come on...come on...follow me in here...” she said, luring him in further.  
The trap was then released and Vignar yelled, victorious,  
“Got him!”  
“Niid!” exclaimed, Odahviing. (Trans: No!)

Syloria then approached him and had a smirk on her face. He then said, sounding defeated and humiliated,  
“Horvutah med kodaav. (Trans: Trapped like a bear) Caught like a bear in a trap...zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin? (Trans: Must my hot meet in battle bring my defeat, Dragonborn?) Ah, I forget...you do not have the Dovah speech. Zu'u bonaar. (Trans: I humble) You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this...humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?” (Trans: You wish to find Alduin, hmm?)  
“I know some of your speech...but I'm not fully educated in it. And yes, that's right, where is he hiding?” she said, serious.  
“Rinik vahzah. (Trans: Very true) An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. (Trans: Alduin fled) One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. (Trans: We're not fools) None were yet ready to openly defy him.” he said, again.  
“You were telling me where to find Alduin?” she asked, getting back onto the more important subject.  
“Unslaad krosis. (Trans: Unending sorrow) Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor...the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards...his door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. (Trans: Understand, all his loyalists muster there) I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there. Zu'u lost ofan hin laan (Trans: I have given you what you wanted)...now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?” he explained, sounding like he was sucking up to her at the end of his sentence.  
“Do you promise to serve me?” she asked, serious still.  
“Aam? (Trans: Serve?) Serve you?...no. Ni tiid. (Trans: Not time) If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider. Hmm...krosis. (Trans: Sorrow) There is one...detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention.” he said, sounding surprised at first then back to his sucking up.  
“Tell me what you know, then.” she stated, arms crossed.  
“Only this. You have the Thu'um of a Dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course...I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this...” he said, hinting at the fact that he wanted to be set free.  
“We seem to be at an impasse, then.” she stated, arms still crossed.  
“Indeed. Orin brit ro. (Trans: Even beautiful balance) I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help. You will release me- ro laan (Trans: Want balance) -if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?” he said, questioning her.  
“Yes, I will set you free if you promise to take me to Skuldafn and stop serving him.” she answered.  
“Onikaan koraav gein miraad. (Trans: Wisdom sees one door) It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. (Trans: I'm not treacherous) Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now...free me and I will carry you to Skuldafn.” he stated.

She then walked over to a guard and said,  
“Open the trap.”  
“You sure about that? You want to let that dragon loose after all the trouble to catch him in there?” he asked, hesitantly and worried.  
“Yes...I'm sure.” she stated.  
“Your funeral...someone else is gonna have to help you get him back in there again...” he stated, looking at her like she was crazy.  
When she walked back down the stairs, Farengar Secret-Fire, the Jarl's court wizard was speaking to Odahviing saying, in awe,  
“Incredible! Uh...sir, you have no idea how long I have waited for such an opportunity!”  
“Begone mage! Do not test my promise to the Dovahkiin...” Odahviing responded, in a warning tone.  
“Surely...you wouldn't miss a few scales...or a couple drops of blood?” Farengar asked, completely ignoring Odahviing's retort and proceeded to walk to Odahviing's side.  
“What are you doing back there?!” Odahviing questioned, annoyed and angered.  
“Enough Farengar, you fool!” retorted Vignar.  
Just then, Odahviing let out a stream of fire from his throat, and that sent Farengar running back into the palace, afraid.

Syloria couldn't help but chuckle at that little situation that just went on.   
“This seems like a really bad idea to me!” shouted the soldier she told to open the trap.  
“Carry on, soldier. This is all part of the Dragonborn's plan.” said Vignar.  
The trap was opened, freeing Odahviing.  
“Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal. (Trans: Fear now, my honor keeps my rage at bay)” said Odahviing while crawling over to the balcony so Syloria could climb aboard. And he continued saying,  
“Saraan uth (Trans: Await command) - I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a Dovah can?”  
“I'm ready...take me to Skuldafn.” she stated, still weary and cautious of the dragon.  
“Zok brit uth! (Trans: Most beautiful command!) I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal (Trans: Skyrim), your envy of the Dov will only increase.” he said, sounding smug.  
She climbed onto the back of his neck and he said,  
“Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok. (Trans: Onward! We fly into Skuldafn)”  
“You're either the bravest person I've ever met, or the biggest fool...” said a guard, in disbelief.  
“May Kynareth guard you while you pass through Her realm!” said Vignar

Syloria couldn't believe it. She was riding a dragon. She was amazed at how beautiful everything looked from the view she had on the back of Odahviing. She thought she would never get this chance ever, and here she was experiencing it. Now, she was on her way to Skuldafn, to go to Sovngarde and defeat Alduin once and for all.


	16. Behold...Sovngarde!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syloria arrives at Skuldafn and will make Alduin's reign of terror end once and for all!

Odahviing landed on a platform in the skies, and said to Syloria,  
“This is as far as I can take you. Krif voth ahkrin. (Trans: Fight with bravery) I will look for your return, or Alduin's...”  
“Thank you, Odahviing...I assure you...I'll be the one that will be returning.” said Syloria, with confidence.  
“We will see, Dovahkiin...we will see. Good luck...” stated Odahviing.  
He then flew off away from Skuldafn. Syloria then readied her weapon and shield, then charged forward. She was faced with many Draugr and some were Deathlords. They were the most powerful of the Draugr. They knew shouts and had powerful weapons. She was also faced with Draugr Wights, Draugr Scourges, Restless Draugr, and Hulking Draugr.

All these Draugr were the most powerful out of their kind. She was outnumbered...and there were also Alduin's best dragon kin guarding the place, so she had to face them as well. She absorbed many dragon souls while there. The Deathlords used Disarm on her a few times but she resisted and kept her weapon in hand. She fought all the way to where his portal to Sovngarde was.

As soon as she got to the portal, there were two dragons sitting on pillars next to the portal and staring at her but not trying to fight her, like they were being hesitant, but then she locked her eyes on a Dragon Priest who floated over to a staff and removed it, which made the portal to Sovngarde disappear. Syloria then said, to herself,  
“Shit! He made the portal disappear!”   
He spoke but in straight dragon language that Syloria couldn't comprehend or translate.  
He then started to attack her, with powerful destruction magic. She deflected some of them but then a fireball grazed her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. But she limped forward and kept fighting. He knocked her down and she found it hard to get back up, but then she said, to herself,  
“No...no...not like this...I have to...return to...Ulfric...I must...I can't die here.”  
She then felt a surge of energy course through her body and she yelled out a battle cry and charged toward the Dragon Priest. She slashed, hacked, and swung her glass war axe, hitting the Priest every time. He finally turned back into dust and she took all the gold he had on his body, then took his mask. She retrieved the staff and put it back into it's place, making the portal reappear. She sighed a relieved sigh, and then entered the portal taking her to Sovngarde.

Her sight was blinded for a minute, and she put her hand in front of her eyes and blinked a few times. Then her eyes refocused, and she gasped in awe and amazement at the sight of beautiful Sovngarde...the land of the Honored Dead. But, there was a thick mist everywhere...then she heard him. Alduin's roar and screeching, she also heard the screams of the dead, as they were devoured by The World-Eater himself. She charged forward into the thick mist, which was most definitely Alduin's doing. She was stopped by a fellow Stormcloak soldier, she recognized him as Engar from when they retrieved the Jagged Crown so long ago. He said,  
“Turn back...turn back before it's too late and Alduin devours your soul as well...turn back...”   
“Engar...” she stated, quietly.  
He then disappeared into the mist, and she continued to walk through Alduin's mist to The Hall Of Valor, which is where she must go.

She ran into Legate Rikke's shade and she only told her the same thing Engar said. To turn back, but she continued on to fulfill her destiny and end Alduin's reign of terror forever. She reached a large whalebone bridge and a very large, muscular man guarding the bridge. She approached cautiously and then he approached her saying,  
“What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?”  
“...who are you?” she asked, confused.  
“I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor. Why are you here?” he explained.  
“I pursue Alduin, the World-Eater...” she stated.  
“A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since he first set his soul-snare here at Shor's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught – perhaps, deep counseled, your doom he foresaw.” Tsun said.  
“I seek entrance to the Hall Of Valor.” stated Syloria.  
“No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?” said Tsun.

She then stood up straight, puffed her chest out and said, confidently,  
“By right of birth...I am Dragonborn.”  
“Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood.”  
“Can I enter the Hall Of Valor?” she asked.  
“Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till judge them worthy by the warrior's test.”  
“I accept...” she said, half-smiling.  
He then pulled his weapon out and she fought him for a little while and then he yielded and said,  
“You may now enter...” Tsun said.  
She nodded her head and crossed the bridge. As she entered the Hall Of Valor she was greeted by Ysgramor himself,  
“Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the Fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim.”  
She recognized those names from when Paarthurnax told her about them at the Throat of the World. He directed her to the three ancient heroes. And she was greeted by the female, Gormlaith, first saying  
“At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal – just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks.”  
“Hold, comrades – let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare – it's shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle.” said Felldir.  
“Felldir speaks wisdom – the World-Eater, coward, fears you Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist. Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe.” said Hakon.  
“To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted.” stated Gormlaith.

All four individuals drew their weapons and charged outside to face Alduin for the final time. As soon as they got across the whalebone bridge Felldir said,  
“We cannot fight the foe in this mist!”  
“Clear Skies – combine our Shouts!  
“LOK...VAH KOOR!” they all Shouted in unison. It cleared the mist.  
“VEN...MUL...RIIK!” (Trans: Wind Strong Gale) shouted Alduin, reforming the mist.  
“Again!” yelled Gormlaith  
“LOK...VAH KOOR!” they all Shouted in unison once again. Clearing the mist.  
“VEN...MUL...RIIK!” shouted Alduin, once again. Reforming the damned mist.  
“Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?” asked Hakon, concerned.  
“Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!” yelled Gormlaith, reassuring.  
“His power crumbles – do not pause for breath!” yelled Felldir.  
“LOK...VAH KOOR!” they all Shouted in unison one final time.

His mist cleared, and he appeared showing his cowardly face to Syloria once again. She used Dragonrend right away on him,  
“JOOR...ZAH FRUL!”  
He was then forced to land but he said, to the four individuals,  
“Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar...” (Trans: Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled...)  
They struck at him with all their might but the Shout wore off and he again flew into the sky making meteors rain from the sky, which they had to avoid. Alduin as he flew around, making flames burst from his throat to strike them all saying, to the ancients,  
“Zu'u lost kriaan hi ont, nu hin sille fen nahkip suleyki!” (Trans: I've killed you once, now your souls will feed my power!)  
They used Dragonrend once again, making him land, and he looked straight at Syloria with his piercing red gaze saying,  
“I have already defeated your friends once. Beyne (Trans: Scorn). I do not fear them...”  
With that he flew up in the sky once again. His voice chilled Syloria to the bone, but she knew she needed to kill him and save the world.

“Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan...” He growled. (Trans: Those who do not bow will be devoured...)  
They all once again used Dragonrend on him and again struck him with all their might, then it happened...he was defeated. He yelled, in denial,  
“Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!” (Trans: I am immortal! I cannot die!)  
With that he burst into a pile of dust, bones and scales.   
“That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's Hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting.” said Tsun, proudly.  
“All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!” yelled the three ancients in unison.  
“I'm ready to return to Tamriel...” Syloria stated.  
“Return now, to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my Lord: a Shout to bring a hero of Sovngarde in your hour of need...” Tsun said, gifting her the Call Of Valor Shout.  
“Thank you...” she stated, with a slight bow of her head.  
“Nahl...Daal Vus!” shouted Tsun, striking Syloria but not harming her. (Trans: Living...Return Nirn!)

She was then returned to Skyrim...but on the peak of the Throat of the World, where Paarthurnax was awaiting her return but seemed to be upset and was on his dragon wall. But he wasn't alone. There were many dragons perched on the rocks around the Time-Wound, and Syloria looked at them all with questioning in her eyes and her expression.  
“Mu los vomir!” cheered one dragon. (Trans: We are free!)  
“Alduin mahlaan!” cheered another dragon. (Trans: Alduin has fallen!)  
“Sahrot thur qahnaraan!” cheered a third dragon. (Trans: Mighty Overlord vanquished!)  
“Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid!” cheered a fourth dragon. (Trans: Dragonborn is his dragonslayer!)  
“Thu'umii los nahlot!” cheered a fifth dragon. (Trans: Alduin's Shouts are silenced!)  
“So, it is done. Alduin dilon. (Trans: Alduin is dead). The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been.” said Paarthurnax, sounding sad.  
“I have no regrets...Alduin had to be destroyed.” Syloria said.  
“Of course. Alduin nahlaan daanii. (Trans: Alduin created his own doom). I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise. Rok funta koraav (Trans: He failed to see). Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid...the Currents of Time. But I forget myself. Krosispardon. So los mid fahdon. (Trans: Sorrow is a loyal friend). Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongah. (Trans: Mighty victory). One that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor the triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the Currents of Time...” he said. He then leaped off his wall and ascended into the skies. Syloria watched him fly with a smile on her face and heard him say,  
“Goraan! (Trans: Rout!) I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the Dovah are now scattered across Keizaal (Trans: Skyrim). Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen (Trans: Truth)...rightness of my Thu'um...”   
He then paused in mid-air, facing her and continued by saying,  
“But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!”

The other dragons and Paarthurnax continued to circle around the Throat of the World. And left one by one. Then, Odahviing landed greeting her by saying,  
“Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein (Trans: Good travels to the Old One)...I wish the Old One luck in his...quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri Dovahkiin (Trans: My overlord, Dragonborn)...I'll gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. (Trans: I am Odahviing)...call me when you have need, and I will come if I can...”  
“Thank you, Odahviing. I will call if I am in need of aide.” she stated.  
Odahviing nodded and then ascended into the skies, and circled the Throat of the World alone and Syloria then left the peak and went back to speak to the Greybeards in High Hrothgar.

She approached Arngeir who was sitting at the meeting table with the other Greybeards and he stood up saying,  
“I can see it in your eyes. You've seen the land of the Gods and returned. Does this mean...it is done? Is Alduin truly defeated?”  
“Yes. I went to Sovngarde and killed Alduin.” stated Syloria, smiling slightly.  
“At last. It is over. Perhaps it was all worth it in the end. You've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed. In order to defeat Alduin, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons. Now it is up to you to decide what to do with your power and skill. Will you be a hero whose name is remembered in song throughout the ages? Or will your name be a curse to future generations? Or will you merely fade from history, unremembered? Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you.” he said.  
“Is Alduin really dead? I didn't absorb his soul when he died.” she stated, feeling concerned.  
“Perhaps, perhaps not. Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragonkind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the Gods to decide. You have done your part.” Arngeir said.  
She nodded her head once and bid them all goodbye, then left High Hrothgar. She couldn't wait to return to Windhelm...it's been such a long time since she last saw her friends, fellow Stormcloaks, and...Ulfric. How she missed him...she rushed back home to Windhelm feeling nothing but joy and pride since she fulfilled her destiny.


	17. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syloria returns to Windhelm and sees her beloved once again...and she is ready to marry him and become High Queen of Skyrim
> 
> I again apologize for the length of the chapter...:\

She was at Windhelm's stables and couldn't help but cry tears of joy seeing this snowy city once again after months of being gone. She was so happy to be back. She then walked faster and when she went passed guards they stopped in their tracks and stood straight up and bowed their heads at her presence,  
“Welcome back, my Queen!” said a female guard.  
“Good to see you again, my Queen!” said a male guard.  
“It's so good to be back...” said Syloria, tears running down her face.  
“All hail the High Queen! All hail the Dragonborn!” said another male guard.  
She then stood in front of the large metal doors to the entrance of the city. And she pushed them both open at the same time. As soon as the doors opened, everyone stopped and stared with admiration, amazement and gratefulness in their eyes. She simply said,  
“I'm back, Windhelm...”  
“Everyone! Everyone! Lady Syloria has returned! She has defeated Alduin! The World-Eater is no more!” said a male guard.  
She smiled and shut the doors of the city. She turned back around only to be greeted by Ralof and Raelynn. They ran over to her and both hugged her at the same time, but Raelynn only had one arm free, as the other was holding a baby boy, in a thick fur blanket.  
“Syloria! It's so good to see you again! We all missed you so much!” exclaimed Raelynn.  
“It's good to be back...I missed you all. Are you two married now? And is this...?” said Syloria, referring to Raelynn's and Ralof's baby boy.  
“We were married 2 months ago. Happily married at that. And yes...this is our son. We named him Asmund.” stated Ralof, smiling sweetly but proudly.  
“Well, hello Asmund...welcome to Skyrim. Ulfric...I have to see him...where is he?” Syloria said, smiling happily.  
“He has been awaiting very anxiously for your return. He is in the Palace. Go...he's waiting for you. He missed you terribly.” answered Raelynn.  
“I must go to him now!” Syloria said, excitedly.  
Raelynn and Ralof cleared the way and she ran to the Palace with great speed.

She entered the Palace. And then she saw him...sitting on his throne looking worried and his head in his hand. She smiled widely and called out to him,  
“Ulfric!”  
His head snapped up and he stood up immediately saying,  
“Syloria...Syloria!”  
He ran over to her and she met him halfway and they embraced one another, he lifted her up in the air and they spun around once while kissing one another. He then put her back onto the ground, without breaking their kiss. He then pulled away and put his forehead against hers and said,  
“Gods...I've missed you so much...I was so worried you wouldn't return...I'm so glad you did.”  
“I've missed you so much too, Ulfric...I promised I would return to you and I did...I never break my promises. I love you...I love you so much...” she said, crying. She was just so happy to see him again.  
“Are you ready to officially become High Queen, my love?” asked Ulfric.  
“Yes...I want to marry you...and right away.” she stated, still crying.  
“Let's get ready for our wedding then...I already had someone fetch that dress you wanted as your wedding dress. Don't worry, I haven't seen it. It's up in our room, but I haven't been in there at all today. It was dropped off this morning. Go get ready, dear...” Ulfric said, smiling sweetly.  
She nodded and went to go get ready. Once she reached their room, she was greeted by a few of the Palace's servants, who had warm smiles and one said,  
“Welcome home, your Highness.”  
They then sat her down onto a chair, and did her hair, and made it more curly and made her hair half up and half down. They put a Celtic wedding headdress on her head it was light blue with Celtic knots decorating it and it had beads hanging down in the back of it, and put makeup on her. They gave her blush, red lipstick, and light blue eyeshadow. Her eyeliner was very well done as well, making a cat eye look with it. They then stood her up and dressed her in the dress she chose before she ventured off to defeat Alduin. It was a white, and light blue dress. It had a small train, and long bell sleeves. The whole front of it was light blue, with white around it, and a corset type look near the abdomen part of the dress. The dress had lace at the edges of the sleeves and the edge on the dress on the bottom of it. She was then ready to be married to Ulfric...to finally be married to him. She was handed a bouquet of Dragon's Tongue, Lavender, and blue roses, it had greenery in it as well. She then left the room and was told by one of the servants that she was to go to the Temple of Talos.

She was escorted by Ralof and Galmar to the Temple and both men wore their Stormcloak General armor. Galmar said,  
“Well...never thought I'd see you in a dress, Syloria...”  
“And why not? I am getting married right? It's only the sensible and right thing to do to wear a dress...right, Galmar?” said Syloria, smirking.  
“Right right...well, your cue is coming up. Allow us to open the doors for you, my Queen.” said Galmar, who opened one door while Ralof opened the other. They both smiled at her and Galmar mouthed the words,  
“You look beautiful, my friend...”  
She mouthed the words,  
“Thank you, Galmar...”  
She then walked into the Temple. Galmar and Ralof entered after her and shut the doors behind them, then stood by the doors with their arms crossed. She saw everyone there. Raelynn, Brynjolf, Vex, Delvin, Tonilia, Vekel, Sapphire, Rune, Thrynn, Vipir, Cynric, and Niruin were there on her side of the Temple. They were all clapping as she entered and she smiled, on Ulfric's side was every Stormcloak soldier she fought with, and Jorleif was there as well. Ulfric stood at the altar. He was dressed in his finest clothes and was smiling as she walked down the aisle. He even wiped away a few stray tears that fell from his eyes. She got to the altar and saw that Heimskr of Whiterun was also there, but as the head Priest for the Temple of Talos. The one marrying them was Maramal of Riften, the head Priest of Mara. She then stood side by side with Ulfric, and he said, smiling,  
“You look beautiful, Syloria...so very beautiful.”  
“Really...? And you look very handsome...as always.” she said, smiling.  
“Now...let us begin the ceremony.” stated Maramal, smiling.  
He then continued to speak,  
“It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?”  
“I do...now and forever.” said Ulfric, not taking his eyes off Syloria.  
“Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?” asked Maramal, to Syloria.  
“I do. Now and forever.” she answered also not taking her eyes off of Ulfric.  
“Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple...to be wed. You may exchange rings and join as one till the end of time.” said Maramal, smiling.  
Ulfric pulled out a wedding band that matched the engagement ring perfectly, and she pulled out a silver wedding band for him. They put them on one another and Maramal then said, smiling,  
“You may kiss your bride, my King.”  
“Gladly...” stated Ulfric, then pulled her to him by her waist and gave her a very urgent and passionate kiss. She giggled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him back the same way.  
Everyone cheered and then Heimskr then approached the newly wedded couple and said,  
“Now...I present to you: Your new High King and High Queen of Skyrim! May Talos always guide them in their lives together!”

Everyone cheered even louder and cheerfully. He then crowned them both. Ulfric wore the Jagged Crown and Syloria was given a beautiful silver and sapphire circlet as her crown. They both left the Temple as quick as they could, and there were people waiting outside the Temple as well. Galmar and Ralof opened the doors for them and they were greeted by a large group of Windhelm civilians. They all cheered,  
“All hail the High King! All hail the High Queen! All hail the Dragonborn!”  
“Well...think you can get used to this life?” asked Ulfric, to Syloria.  
“Yeah...I can definitely get used to this.” she responded, smiling.  
“Good. I think I can too. Now...let's get to our quarters, shall we?” said Ulfric, sounding flirtatious.  
“Oh...definitely. Let's go...” stated Syloria, flirtatious as well.  
They then headed straight for their quarters for an epic night of lovemaking. They did need an heir to the throne after all...


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later in the future. Everyone gets a happy ending and a happy life of their own. :) :)

Ulfric and Syloria Stormcloak were now the happy parents of twins. One was a boy the other a girl. Their names were Thorbjorn and Cecilia. The boy was given a strong Nord name and the girl was given a pretty Imperial name. Both the twins were aged 5 years of age and were a handful, but still well behaved. Both were half Nord and half Imperial. The Legion hasn't tried to overtake Tamriel again, and they most likely won't either. Ralof and Raelynn were doing just fine as well. They still lived in Windhelm and Asmund was now aged 6 and he looked more and more like his father the older he got, but he still had some of his mother's features like her hair color. He had black hair and blue eyes. But his face looked just like Ralof's. They also had another child. They had a little girl and she was only 2 months old. Her name was Maela, she was given a Breton name. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Raelynn and Ralof were still very happily married, and never fought or had a disagreement. Syloria and Ulfric were still in rule of Skyrim, and their children were the prince and princess of Skyrim. Syloria was also no longer a part of the Thieves Guild. She left the Guild once she married Ulfric. She couldn't be associated with criminal activity anymore since she was the High Queen. Brynjolf took over the title of Guildmaster reluctantly. He also never tried to advance on Raelynn anymore, which caused Ralof and her great relief. Raelynn was still a member of the Thieves Guild but only because she needed money to provide for her family. Ralof still was a Stormcloak general, and got paid for it. He was paid more than a normal soldier just to make sure the Empire stays out of Skyrim for good, he was gone from home a lot and usually came home very late.

Everyone was happy with their lives now and hardly anyone was unhappy...well...except maybe Brynjolf. He didn't get Syloria or Raelynn for himself and he's the new Guildmaster. A title he didn't want to begin with. Syloria broke it off with him only because he was always gone, she suspected he was cheating on her, and they fought a lot. He didn't get a permanent girl in his life, but he's got tons of septims flowing everyday now, and he had a different girl in his bed almost every night. So, I guess you can say his life was a little good for him, even though he didn't get the girl he wanted most, he has a different girl with him every night basically. 

All was well with everyone and they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...there it was. My first ever Skyrim fanfiction. I hope it wasn't too horribly written or rushed to anyone....this was actually one of my first fanfictions ever made in a couple years. I just hope I did some justice in keeping you all interested. I also apologize for my smut...I know it was probably terribly written and described. But this was actually my first fanfiction containing smut, and I didn't know how to write it better like a lot of other authors of different fanfictions all over the Internet that I read.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around this long! I again apologize if my writing didn't do justice...:\


End file.
